Flame haired saiyan
by NovaBlade 67
Summary: What would happen if a saiyan from another universe was adopted into the Haruno family and kept a secret? Follow the adventures of Houjin, an orange haired saiyan who is adopted into the Haruno family. Black Goku will appear later in the story.
1. Chapter 1- Flame haired Alien baby?

Prologue- Flame haired shinobi

Village of Konoha 17 years ago

It was a sunny Day in Konoha, peaceful like all the other days of the year. Not much was going on at the moment besides the normal life in the village hidden in the leaves. There was one couple who belonged to the Haruno clan that were just minding their own business when out of nowhere they heard what like whistling. They were curious and decided to check it out. What they heard wasn't whistling at all, it was the sound of something approaching their village from the sky and very quickly from the sound of it. The couple approached the source to see what it was. It was actually a small round space pod speeding towards the forest without slowing down. Everyone was concerned that it would hit the village and got ready to intercept it but it just flew over and crashed right outside of the village. The Haruno couple decided to investigate the strange object that had crashed outside of the hidden leaf village. When they got to the landing site, they were floored when they saw how giant of a crater the small spacecraft made when it landed. It was small and round like a ball except it was...metal. The shinobi who arrived with the Haruno couple were going to help transport it to village to determine what it was exactly, that's when the front hatch opened. This alerted all the shinobi as they prepared to confront whatever it was that was in the small spaceship. What came out however was a small flame colored haired baby with….a..tail? The shinobi then instantly let their guard down as the small baby with a tail just looked at them like it was curious. It started to crawl towards them and then sat down again just staring at them as if looking at something foreign for the first time. The Haruno couple approached the baby boy with the furry tail and knelt down to eye level with it. "Hello there little one. You seem to be lost, you have a home?," Mr Haruno asked. The Baby just stared at him as if to say "no, I don't. " The wife then took pity on the small child and told her husband that they could adopt him since he had no place to go and plus she always wanted a little boy of her own...even if he did have a tail. The man couldn't argue with his wife once she set her mind towards something she wanted. "Alright guess that settles it then. Now, what to call you?,"The man said aloud before noticing a name on the child's diaper. He read the name and discussed it with his wife. "What's this? Houjin? Houjin, huh? What do you think dear?," the man asked his wife. "Houjin… Flame in another language, huh? Yes, I think Houjin is a fine name. It fits too.," Mrs Haruno said to her husband. When the young baby heard its name it started to laugh and stretch its arms towards Mr Haruno like it wanted to be picked up. The man lifted up the orange haired baby with a tail and lifted it above his head. "He seems to like that name. Alright then Houjin is what we'll call you.," the man replied. After that the Haruno clan took the strange baby in as one of their own and began to raise him as a proper Leaf village ninja.

A year later, the Haruno family welcomed a little girl into the family. The baby girl that was born they named Sakura. Mr Haruno introduced Houjin to his little adopted sister, but he warned him that because of how he was adopted into the family that he had to remain secret from Sakura until they knew where young Houjin came from.

Time Skip- 12 years into the future

With Houjin while the other kids got ready to graduate the Leaf's ninja Academy

"Haah!" this was the sound of a young flame haired boy training with his father in Taijutsu that he had studied from a scroll his father had been given. Smack! Catch! Thwap! Pow! He was training vigorously in a forest that particular morning and sweating quite a bit from the workout his instructor was putting him through, it eventually caught up with the young 13 year old Saiyan and he was now breathing heavily. "Alright that's good for now son, let's take a break.,"the purple haired man said. The young Saiyan boy agreed without a second thought and took the man up on his offer. The two of them sat down. The man passed a thin towel to the young Saiyan with orange hair, this Saiyan in question is the adopted son of the Haruno household, Houjin Haruno. "Oh thanks Dad.,"Houjin replied as he took the towel to wipe the sweat of his face. For a 13 year old, he was quite toned. For some reason the physical training seemed to double his muscle mass compared to a normal boy, he already had a rock solid 8 pack by age 10 and now it's grown to a 12 pack of muscle for Abdominal muscle. "You seem to be getting better and better at Taijutsu Houjin, there's almost no weaknesses at all in your Taijutsu. Keep it up and it'll be flawless in no time.,"Mr Haruno said with a laugh. Houjin appreciated the vote of confidence from his father, it made him feel like he could keep going. As Houjin was getting ready to get back to training he realized what time it was and alerted his father. "Say Dad, isn't Little sis' Sakura's graduation today?," Houjin reminded his father. "Why yes it is. Thank you for reminding me Houjin. Why don't you work on your Ki manipulation until I get back from your sister's graduation? I promise I won't be too long son.," Mr Haruno replied. "Ah don't worry about it dad. I'll be fine on my own, take as long as you need. Sakura's your only child as far as the general public of the village is concerned.,"Houjin replied. Mr Haruno understood and just smiled at the boy before taking off. He may only be adopted, but as far he was concerned Houjin was as much his own kid as his daughter Sakura was. And he was proud of both of his kids. After his dad disappeared into the distance, Houjin got right back to training. He stood up, tied his belt on his shinobi gi and went back at it. "Right, back to training!," Houjin said to himself. He closed his eyes and listened to his body as he pulled the energy from within out. When he felt a pull, he brought out his energy. Bright emerald colored energy formed into a ball in his palm and slowly increased in size until it hovered above his hand. Houjin then moved on to the other hand and repeated the process. Once he did, he brought the two energies together and focused on a single point in his hands that he wanted to channel his ki towards. When he got his Ki to a certain point in his hands he released the energy into a bright beam after naming the technique. "Sun Style: Shining Execution!" He then fired the Emerald Blue beam as it shook the forest and created a large explosion. Houjin then moved onto channeling his Ki to directly around himself as a defense and offensive booster. A Bluish white Ki surrounded him as he continued to Channel it for practice. Once satisfied with that, Houjin went back to physical training unaware that someone was watching him from nearby.

Back at the Academy, all the kids lined up to receive their headbands for graduating the Academy. All except for one kid, a young blond haired kid named Naruto Uzumaki. He just sat there on a swing outside of the Academy depressed and looking down. All of the adults were criticizing him and saying how it would be a disgrace if he was made a ninja. One little girl noticed this and her heart went out to him. He looked like all he needed was a friend cause no one else would even acknowledge that he was there, this girl was the former Hyuuga heiress, Hinata Hyuuga. She wanted to go over to talk to him but sadly her father wouldn't allow it and she didn't understand why, even though her father already made his reasons clear. She didn't care, she just wanted to befriend the boy who no one wanted to talk to and that needed a friend. Ever since she was 5 years old she had watched this boy from a distance and it inspired her to try harder and become a stronger person. Her sister Hanabi, who was named the new Hyuuga clan heiress after defeating her sister in a practice spar, was next to her also waiting to graduate the leaf ninja academy at her father's suggestion. She had been feeling an immense amount of chakra coming somewhere, but she didn't know where. As soon as graduation was over she would find out where the immense chakra was coming from. She whispered to her father, Hiashi, that she was feeling some very strong chakra like energy coming from somewhere nearby or in the village for a few minutes and she wanted to see where it was coming from. Hiashi was abit hesitant but agreed to let Hanabi investigate as long as she told him about it afterwards.

Naruto P.O.V

I got tired of their constant insulting me, so I decided that I needed a change in scenery. When I walked away and started towards my own apartment I picked up on an enormous chakra and it wasn't my own so I decided to see what it was when lo and behold I saw a well toned orange haired boy with a tail training. He was gathering his chakra around him, it was so thick that I would've sworn that it was visible to the naked eye. Fortunately, he didn't notice me because he was so into his training. Then he did something I thought was incredible. He gathered sparking chakra into his palms and released it like a laser beam, without any hand signs! Whoever this boy was for some reason I got inspired from him cause I felt like he was similar to me in the fact that no one knew he existed, yet he continued to press on like he never even cared what anyone said. I walked away from there feeling inspired that there was someone out there just like me, I'd show everyone that I could be someone. Once I became Hokage, they'd have to acknowledge me as somebody rather than treating me like a nobody and one that shouldn't even exist.

Line break

Back at the academy everyone received their headbands for graduating the leaf's ninja academy. Sakura had just received hers, she was excited about it. But she was more excited for a certain crush of hers for graduating. This certain crush was of course the sole known survivor of the uchiha clan Massacre, Sasuke Uchiha. He was the coolest kid in the academy in her opinion as well as the one she was in love with, everything was perfect about him. To Sakura, there couldn't be a more perfect guy to be in love with. Of course, she wasn't the only girl who felt this way a good portion of the girls in the leaf village felt this way too. Not all of them felt as Sakura and her long time friend turned rival Ino did about Sasuke though. These few included Hinata and Hanabi, Tenten, and surprisingly a sibling of Naruto's named Kasumi. Kasumi wasn't well liked either but not to the extent that her brother was. Kasumi had her eye on another boy (who at the time didn't know that he too was a Saiyan as well) and that boy was Kazuna Inazuka, Kiba's cousin. (Yes in this story Naruto has a sister and Kiba has a cousin. It's not cannon but I thought it'd make things interesting. Kazuna and Houjin become rivals later) Kazuna had the most brilliant black hair and tail, these made him look kinda cute in her opinion. She had secretly been crushing on him for awhile now, ever since she was 8 years old. For 4 years she'd been content to want to watch him from a distance but now she wanted to get to know him better in the hopes that they'd become friends so she could one day confess her feelings to him after they'd been friends with each other for awhile. Kasumi graduated too with the rest of the class, she was angry that they didn't let her brother graduate though. She had part of the Kyuubi inside of her too. So why did they have to be so mean to Naruto? It wasn't fair at all! He hadn't done anything to the villagers, and yet they still treated him like dirt. She was sick of this. Every day she'd have to go home and be the one to cheer her brother up after the villagers outrageous accusations. She'd had enough and had half a mind to teach these villagers a lesson. But she'd remembered the words of iruka sensei everytime she thought this. "These people are just afraid. They're afraid of you two cause they don't understand you siblings yet. Humans judge things harshly that they don't understand. " Those words played in Kasumi's head everytime she thought of giving the villagers a piece of her mind.

Once graduation was over, Hanabi headed towards where she felt the abnormally high chakra earlier. What she found was Houjin training by himself until Mr Haruno showed up. "You wait long, son?," Mr Haruno asked. Houjin shook his head. "Nah I head plenty to do. You could've stayed longer you know. Sakura is your only legitimate kid you know. I'm just adopted because you and mom found me when I was a baby.,"Houjin replied. "That may be true Houjin, but you're as much of my own son as Sakura is my daughter. I don't care if I just took you in, you're still my son and that won't change no matter what happens.," Mr Haruno said. Houjin knew his father was right, so he told him that he wasn't sure what got into him and that Mr Haruno would never hear anything like that come out of his mouth again. "What the-? They're father and son, even though that flame haired boy's just adopted? And what's up with that chakra? I've never seen chakra like that before! He didn't even use any hand signs at all for those jutsu he used! I better report this to father.,"Hanabi thought to herself as she vanished.

Meanwhile Hinata headed home for the day. As she was walking, she bumped into Kasumi. "Ah! Hinata, are you ok?,"Kasumi asked. Hinata nodded. "Y-yes I'm fine. Thank you, Kasumi.,"Hinata replied. "Ah, it's no problem. Afterall, we're friends aren't we?,"Kasumi responded. Hinata nodded in agreement. They were friends, best friends in fact. One way or another, Kasumi had found out that Hinata kinda had a crush on Naruto and offered to give her some advice on how to win him over. After that initial meeting the two of them just really hit off and have now become best friends. Hinata also befriended her crush through Kasumi, seeing as Kasumi was Naruto's sister. " so how's Hanabi doing these days? Haven't seen your sister in awhile outside of the academy.,"Kasumi said trying to casually start up a conversation. "Oh she's been busy training with father, we haven't even been allowed off the estate very much as of late. I feel bad for Hanabi though. Kinda like by me failing as the Heiress that I Kinda pushed it onto her.,"Hinata said sadly. "Ah knock it off will ya Hinata? I'm sure Hanabi doesn't blame you for that. So stop attacking yourself for it, ok?,"Kasumi replied. Hinata reluctantly did as her her friend asked, she knew Kasumi wouldn't give up until you did what she said. Hinata finally arrived at the Hyuuga's estate and said bye to Kasumi. As she entered their estate, she thought about what Kasumi and her talked about. She decided right then and there that she'd talk to Naruto the next time she saw him.

Naruto was still depressed, he'd failed the graduation test for the third time. He desperately wanted to become a ninja, but didn't see how that was possible now. That's when he received a light tap on the shoulder by who else but Iruka Umino, his surrogate big brother. "Hey Naruto, why the long face?," Iruka asked concerned. Naruto turned to him before responding, allowing iruka to see that there was almost no life at all in his eyes. All his hopes of graduating, becoming a ninja, and eventually forcing people to notice him were all but dashed. "Hey Iruka Sensei",Naruto responded almost lifeless. Iruka was really concerned now, he had to get Naruto back to his old self and he knew just what would do it. "Tell you what, why don't I treat you to some Ichiraku? I know it's your favorite.," Iruka replied. As soon as Naruto heard this, the life instantly came back to his eyes and he was himself again as he hurried iruka towards Ichiraku's. Iruka sweat dropped at this wondering how one person can recover that quickly just at the thought of some Ichiraku ramen. "Alright Naruto I'm coming, wait up.,"iruka replied as he let Naruto lead him towards the famous ramen stand.

Houjin and his father were done training for the day and had gotten hungry. So they decided upon a certain ramen stand before supper, not knowing that a certain blond haired jinchuriki was heading there as well. Once they got there, they placed their orders and sat down. Although his father had found out that Houjin was a Saiyan , he still told his son to control that appetite of his. Houjin nodded promising only to eat 10 bowls this time as opposed to his usual 25 to 30 bowls. When the two of them were waiting for their orders, Houjin noticed Naruto and decided to strike a conversation with him. "Hey aren't you that kid everyone's been talking about?," Houjin asked. "Yeah, what about it?,"Naruto asked abit skeptical. "Oh nothing. I just think you're pretty rad for taking all the junk they talk about you, it takes a special kind of strength not to let all that drive you crazy.,"Houjin said back to him. "You really think so?," Naruto asked. "Yeah, in fact I know so. I had to go through the same thing once. Name's Houjin by the way, what's yours?,"replied. "Me? My name's Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it! I'll be Hokage someday and change this village!,"Naruto responded. "I don't doubt that you will. In fact, I'd like to help you achieve your dream, from the shadows of course cause I can't yet reveal myself officially to the village just yet.,"Houjin responded. "Sure, works for me!,"Naruto replied back as the two of them fist bumped to seal their friendship. Both iruka and Mr Haruno smiled at this, they knew these two boys would understand each other and be friends for long time to come. Houjin and Mr Haruno finally got their orders and thanked Mr Teuchi and his Daughter for the food before digging in. Iruka was a tad surprised at how much Houjin could eat as he quickly put away 10 bowls of ramen in the blink of an eye. "This kid could give chouji a run for his money with as much as that kid eats.," iruka said to himself as he sweatdropped at this. Houjin gently set his bowl down and his chopsticks too before clapping his hands together and thanking those in charge of Ichiraku's for the meal. "Well we better go Houjin, don't want to be late.,"Mr Haruno said. "Oh yeah. Coming sensei. See ya round Naruto, nice meeting you!,"Houjin replied before walking off with Mr Haruno. Naruto waved bye to Houjin, then he thought about something he noticed about Houjin. The boy had a tail! No way was that normal. And it looked real, not that he'd ever try to touch it or anything. No wonder he felt so at ease talking to Houjin, people probably thought Houjin was weird for having a tail. He was sure that he'd see Houjin again before too long though.

Hanabi had returned to the estate quickly after what she saw and had immediately requested to see her father. The Elders of the Hyuuga didn't mind since she was the heiress and that they practically had her in their palms. So they could get her to do whatever they wanted and she couldn't argue because word from the council was absolute in the Hyuuga clan that was based on tradition. She quickly approached her father's quarters and was let in by her Father, it was her right as the Hyuuga heiress. "Well Hanabi what do you have to report?," Hiashi asked semi-coldly. This didn't go unnoticed by Hanabi, she didn't like it and would soon tell her father that she was sick of what their clan was becoming, it needed to change. "Well I found that the abnormal chakra I was sensing was coming from spiky flame haired boy with a tail. He used some jutsu that I've never seen before. He didn't even use any hand signs for them. How's that possible?,"Hanabi reported. Hiashi was surprised by this, he never knew of anyone capable of what Hanabi had told him..except maybe one person. And that person was the adopted son of Yakumo and Haruka Haruno (yes I'm just making up names because I don't know what Sakura's parents actual names are.). "Did you catch what the boy's name was by chance?,"Hiashi asked. He had to be sure that it was the same person that he thought it was. "I believe Mr Haruno called him Houjin if I remember right.," Hanabi replied. That confirmed it, Hiashi knew the boy his daughter spoke of was the one the Haruno's were keeping a secret from the elder council of the leaf. If the council knew about Houjin and what he could do, they'd most likely try to weaponize him for their own ambitions. He knew Yakumo would never allow that to happen to his son, even if he was possibly not even human. "That was most likely the boy an old friend of mine has been keeping a secret from the village's hierarchy in the council to protect him from being ostracized by everyone. You see, that boy, Houjin, he isn't exactly normal. I suggest you get to know him, it could prove to be beneficial in undermining this clan's stuck up council of elders. I never liked them you know.," Hiashi told Hanabi. Hanabi nodded, she could understand her father's concerns. The Hyuuga clan needed to change, it couldn't continue the way it was. She decided right then that her actions concerning getting to know Houjin would be so the Hyuuga clan could change for the better. Her father even told Hanabi that should she fall in love with Houjin, he'd give them his approval.

Later that night, Naruto was by himself when he was approached by Mizuki. Mizuki told him that if he wanted to prove himself worthy of graduating the Academy, all he had to do was steal the scroll of sealing and learn the techniques in it. Naruto thought he was an honest guy, so he did as Mizuki instructed him to do. When the Anbu found out about it, they searched high and low for Naruto trying to capture him. The third hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, already knew what was happening and was uncharacteristically calm about it like he knew the whole thing would sort itself out. Naruto found a place to hide with the scroll, he felt betrayed by Mizuki. He didn't know that he wasn't supposed to take the scroll of sealing. Iruka found Naruto and began to talk to him to calm him down. Mizuki came out of hiding and attacked Naruto by trying to kill him with a giant shuriken. Iruka decided to protect Naruto by shielding him from the blow, blood ran down his back where the shuriken stabbed him. Naruto looked terrified and asked why iruka protected him when he was just a monster. Iruka assured him that he was not the Kyuubi like the villagers thought he was, he was just the jailer for part of it.

Houjin sensed that something was wrong and took of to where he thought trouble was. He was angered when he saw one of the Jonin picking on Naruto. Out of nowhere, he warped in front of Mizuki and started beating him to a pulp. Houjin was angry, How dare Mizuki pick on his friend! After he had bruised him up a bit he let Naruto have his way with Mizuki with a new technique he learned. Naruto formed the hand sign for shadow clone jutsu and thousands of narutos appeared all around the rogue Jonin. "Wind Style: storm bullet jutsu!," Naruto shouted. All of his clones fired the same technique at Mizuki brutally battering him. The rogue Jonin was now a beaten up mess as he struggled to stand. He still looked at Naruto with Hate in his eyes and was about to attack Naruto again. Finally, Houjin had enough of Mizuki and stepped in front of Naruto and Iruka. "Let me handle mizuki, he needs to learn his lesson.,"Houjin said as he just glared at Mizuki. He didn't know why, but for some reason this scared him. "What are you gonna do other Demon?,"Mizuki asked hoping to rile Houjin up. Big mistake. Houjin rushed in grabbed Mizuki by the neck and driver punched him into the ground creating a crater from the force of his blow to the rogue Jonin. "Well, I think that should take care of Mizuki.," Houjin said dusting off his hands. Naruto and Iruka just paled at Houjin's monster strength. What they didn't realize was that it was morning by the time they dealt with Mizuki. "Alright Naruto close your eyes.,"iruka said. Naruto just giggled knowing what he was about to get. "Alright open your eyes Naruto.,"Iruka said back to him. Naruto beamed when he felt what was on his head, it was a headband or Hitae ate with the symbol of the leaf on it. "Congratulations Naruto on graduating the leaf village ninja academy. You're a eligible to be a full fledged shinobi now.,"iruka replied. "Yosh! I'm going to become Hokage before long now, believe it!,"Naruto shouted as he pumped his fist into the air excited. Houjin knew Naruto would be ok now, so he took his leave after saying bye. He knew he'd see his blond haired friend soon enough and looked forward to the kind of unpredictable ninja Naruto would become.

End prologue


	2. Chapter 2- Team 6 has Saiyans?

Hi guys NovaBlade 67 here. You're probably wondering why Our main OC didn't go to his sister's graduation. I didn't have him go because remember Sakura's parents are keeping him a secret until they find out what Houjin is. So he's a little dangerous in the eyes of the villagers. There's only 2 saiyans in this story, the rest are the normal Naruto characters, although they CAN and WILL be able to learn how to use Ki. I know what you're thinking, naruto characters shouldn't learn Ki and not all of them will just the more notable ones like the Konoha 11, Hanabi, and maybe two or three of the Jonin Shinobi aka Asuma, Gai, and Kakashi. I may have Kurenai learn some but we'll see. As for the pairings, it is going to be Naruto x Hinata, Kasumi x Kazuna, and Houjin x Hanabi (obviously. That's the main pairing right there.)

Leaf Academy the next Day

It was a new day for everyone, excited preteens and some young teens filed into the classroom in the academy early in the morning around 9:00. After all the students got settled in, Iruka entered the room and silenced the chatter. "Alright everyone, I know you're excited but let's try and quiet down ok?,"iruka said. Everyone listened and became quiet so they could listen. It took a mere 5 minutes for iruka to name teams 1-5 and who's be placed on them. Finally, it came to team 6. "Since there's an odd number of graduating students, team 6 will be the only 4 man team excluding their sensei. "There is already one member on team 6 but due to some unforeseen circumstances I cannot reveal his name publicly. As for the other 3 members.. Kasumi Uzumaki, Hanabi Hyuuga, and Kazuna Inazuka. You three, along with your other teammate will be under Yugao Uzuki.," Iruka said. "Hmm… I wonder who this other teammate of ours is that Iruka sensei can't reveal right now? At least I'm with Kazuna though. This is my chance!,"Kasumi thought to herself while sporting a little bit of a blush. "He can't reveal who the other member of our team is? Like I buy that! There's gotta be some other reason that sensei can't reveal our apparent other teammate's name right now.,"Hanabi thought to herself. "Alright team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke uchiha.,"Iruka said. Naruto slumped at this. Why did that stuck up uchiha kid have to be on the same team as him? It wasn't fair. It felt like he was being looked over...again and he hated that. "Team 8 instructed by Korenai Yuhi, will be Kiba Inazuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame." "I won't be with...Naruto.,"Hinata thought sadly. Hanabi saw the sad and worried look on her sister's face and decided to put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her that it would be ok. "Sis It'll be ok. You'll still get to see him occasionally and interact with him.,"Hanabi said reassuring Hinata. This seemed to calm her down to an extent as she smiled and thanked Hanabi for being there for her. "Hey, that's what sisters are for after all.,"Hanabi replied. Iruka continued to name off personell for teams after that with a few names that surprised a few people including Naruto himself. "Team 9 is Neji Hyuuga, Tenten Higurashi, Rock lee." Iruka continued on as students listened. "And team 10 headed by Asuma Sarutobi, is Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi, and Ino Yamanacka." as Iruka finished naming the teams, everyone was dismissed as they went about their day before they had to meet their senseis. For a certain Uzumaki he went home in kind of a bad mood due to who was put on the same team as him. It was while Naruto was on his way home that he encountered the same orange haired boy with the tail as he did a few days ago. The said boy was training and obviously didn't notice that he was being watched by Naruto. Naruto couldn't help but to admire the boy as he trained tirelessly and rigorously. The the flame haired boy had obviously been training for awhile because Naruto had noticed that his muscles seemed quite big for a 13 year old, and he seemed quite toned for his build. The Uzumaki did notice that for a second the boy's eyes flashed in between orange and a hard teal color with electricity surrounding himself. Naruto thought it was nothing as he continued on his way home, unaware that the flame haired boy with the tail knew he was there all along but just decided not to say anything.

With Team 6

As the other teams met their senseis, Kasumi, Kazuna , and Hanabi all met on a roof of an apartment in Konoha waiting for a certain Flame haired Saiyan to show up. The mystery as to who their mysterious teammate was answered when Houjin showed up after a few minutes. "So...you're our mysterious Teammate ,huh?," Hanabi asked a little annoyed. He didn't look all that strong to her from a first glance. Once Houjin got closer though she was forced to retract that statement as she saw how well toned Houjin was for a 13 year old teenager. Then there was the fact that she couldn't sense any chakra at all from him, none whatsoever. So she decided to check his chakra system with her Byakugan. Sure enough, what she saw shocked her. All of this boys tenketsu or chakra points were closed shut, there wasn't a single ounce of chakra flowing through the boy's system. What she did see was some other energy flowing through his body, it was a little weird looking to her at first because it appeared Dark blue in color. Hanabi thought she was just seeing things or her eyes were playing tricks on her so she looked again, to her astonishment there was no change in color. The energy she saw deep inside this boy was indeed a Dark blue color. It seemed similar to chakra's normal color, but it was a darker shade of blue than chakra was. Hanabi deactivated her dojutsu as Houjin approached so as to not give him any weird ideas about her. "Is there something on my face that's weird?,"Houjin asked Hanabi. "Hm? Why do you ask?,"She questioned. "Um..because you keep staring at me. You've been doing that for like the last few minutes.,"Houjin replied. "No there's nothing. I just find you to be a little odd is all.,"Hanabi huffed as she looked away with her eyes closed. Houjin wasn't sure what to make of this Hyuuga girl's response so he just shrugged his shoulders in confusion. It wasn't long after that Yugao made her appearance and quickly introduced herself with the criteria she set in place. The criteria she set in place included the said persons name, Age, likes, dislikes, Hobbies, and lastly, their dream for the future. "You, with the blond hair. Why don't you go first?," Yugao suggested. "Oh, sure thing sensei! I'm Kasumi Uzumaki and I'm currently 12 years old. I like hanging out with my siblings and my few friends. I don't like being ridiculed by the villagers just because they don't like my brother. In fact I really hate it when those dumb villagers call my brother names and treat him like dirt and say he shouldn't even exist! Those kind of people make me mad! As for hobbies….I guess I'd have to say I like walking around the village and enjoying the scenery. And my dream for the future is to become an influential ninja someday and someone people can rely on.,"Kasumi replied. "Very good Kasumi. Ok, you with the tail. You're next.,"Yugao said. Kazuna then opened his eyes and began introducing himself. This boy had hair that draped over his shoulders and spiked to. Certain points in the front, back, and sides of his head. His hair was the darkest shade of black anyone had ever seen with the usual two streaks of paint on his cheeks that was customary for members of the Inazuka clan. He wore a red haori with a fur scruff lining the perimeter of the haori, which served as a jacket. He had silverish gray pants with a green belt,and topped off by black ninja sandals instead of the traditional blue ones. "I'm Kazuna Inazuka and I am 13 years old. I'm only going to name two things that I like. And these are the two things: food and training. I dislike slackers and/or people who are just born naturally talented because they make the rest of us have to work twice as hard to be strong, while they don't have even lift a finger to be strong. They were just born strong. My Hobbies are the same as my likes I would say. And my dream for the future is to show those who are privileged that if someone works hard enough they can be stronger than even the elite so they shouldn't slack off and expect those of us who weren't born privileged to just do what they say.,"Kazuna said. "Good, Hmm Seems we've got at least one ambitious one in this group. You with the eyes, you're turn.,"Yugao responded. "Yes Sensei. You may know me already, but I'm Hanabi Hyuuga and I'm 11 years old. I like spending time with my sister Hinata and her friends, it's fun. And I like to let loose and laugh occasionally, instead of being so serious and stoic all the time like my cousin Neji has become unfortunately. I don't like being bossed around and forced to do things without any say so whatsoever, it makes me feel like I don't even have a choice in things. Hobbies would be training with my father and caretaker ,Koh, and my dream for the future is to become a great Hyuuga heiress and change my clan and the way they do things 'cause quite frankly it's wrong and stupid how they base everything on tradition and fate, it needs to change and quickly.," Hanabi replied. "Ah, another ambitious one. Very good Hanabi. Alright you're the last one Flame hair.,"Yugao said as she pointed to Houjin.

"Of course sensei. Hey there, I'm Houjin Haruno and I'm 13 years old. Keep my last name a secret, just for safety reasons. I really like food, as well as a good fight and challenge. I don't like being called monkey, so please don't ever call me that. My hobbies are training and eating I guess. And my dream for the future is to become the strongest warrior I can be and if that's not enough to keep getting stronger until I can't get any stronger. I want to surpass the sage of six paths because my dream means being even stronger than him.,"Houjin replied. "Quite the ambition you've got there, boy. You really want to be stronger than the sage of six paths huh?,"Yugao responded. Houjin nodded and said that he did, it was his dream after all. "Alright you lot, get some rest and be back for training tomorrow.,"Yugao replied as she shunsined away in a swirl of leaves. Kasumi and Kazuna both left to go do whatever for the rest of the day. Houjin decided to head back too, but also wanted to do some training. So sped off towards one of the training fields, not being aware that Hanabi was following him because she found him to be abit suspicious with his story behind his surname. Houjin found one of the many training grounds within the village and decided to do some warm ups and stretches before training. One thing Houjin had found comfortable was the odd armor he had been given by his dad when he was old enough. The armor was sky blue on the outside while having a black outline and other parts of the armor were black. He also wore his brown tail around his waist like a belt so it wouldn't seem suspicious. His look was completed by the sky blue and black boots, the green armored looking wristbands, black pants, and the Grey leaf village forehead protector or Hitai ate as they were commonly referred to as.

Hanabi sat there observing the boy who had oddly enough, caught her attention as of late. She studied his form and could tell that he was indeed a very talented taijutsu user. She couldn't take her eyes off of him for some reason, even when they met their Jonin sensei she was staring at him. Before when he took his shirt off due to how much he was sweating she blushed and had to avert her eyes so he wouldn't see her doing so. Hanabi didn't get it, why could she not take her eyes off of this boy otherwise? She watched Houjin until he was done training and then headed back to her clan's compound. She would have to ask Hinata about this, she would know what this feeling she had was, after all Hinata did have a thing for a certain whiskered blond on team 7.

With Mebuki and Yakumo

The two Haruno parents had been waiting for awhile for their son to return home before Sakura. "What do you think is taking the boy so long, dear?",Mebuki asked her husband. "Knowing Houjin, he probably wanted to train some before coming home.," Yakumo replied. Mebuki was also waiting for their daughter Sakura to get home so they could introduce her to her "older brother" even if he was adopted. They'd hid the fact that Sakura had an older brother long enough, she deserved to know. No more than a few minutes after is when they saw Houjin coming towards them covered in sweat. "Hey mom, dad. Sorry I'm late.,"Houjin said apologetically. "It's fine son, but… could you wash up first? You kind of smell.,"Mebuki told her son. Houjin smelled himself and knew his mother was right, he did stink. "Ha ok mom, I'll go wash up. Is dinner going to be ready soon? Cause I'm starving!,"Houjin replied. "Ah, yes son it'll be ready soon. Just try not to "pig out" too much seeing as your sister will be getting home soon.,"Mebuki responded. This puzzled Houjin abit because he thought he wasn't supposed to reveal himself to his adopted younger sister until she was a little older. "Son, we realize this is contrary to what we've told you regarding your involvement with Sakura so far, but your sister deserves to know that she has an older brother who's looking out for her. She's been teased alot due to her forehead.,"Mebuki explained. Houjin nodded, he understood what it was like to be bullied all too well. He may be oblivious at times, but he's not stupid enough not to pick up on something like what Sakura went through. He managed a quick "I understand mom" before turning to go wash up. "You know we will have to tell Sakura about Houjin being a saiyan right?,"Yakumo asked his wife. Mebuki nodded, she knew once Sakura saw how her brother ate that she would ask that question. Now they just had to wait for Sakura to get home to tell her. Both of them kind of figured that she was out chasing after that uchiha boy again, but would eventually come home soon.

With Sakura

Sakura walked back towards her house with her head hung a little low. She hadn't been able to catch Sasuke again, because the boy just kept running away from her and would give her the cold shoulder when she asked if he would go out on a date with her. So needless to say she was in a little bit of a sulking mood, but she figured she could always try again tomorrow. That instantly lifted her spirits abit, as she hurried back home for the day. She did wonder who that mystery team member that iruka sensei couldn't reveal for team 6 was. Sakura also wondered what unforeseen circumstances would not allow iruka to be able to reveal the identity of that particular team member. She put it at the back of her mind as she came to her house and walked in. "I'm home Mom, dad!,"she said as she came in the front door. Sakura's father was the first one to greet her, followed quickly by her mother. "Welcome home sweetie. How was your day?,"Mebuki asked. "It was good, besides the fact that I was put on the same team as that baka Naruto.,"Sakura replied. "I see. Well why don't you freshen up and get ready for supper?,"Mebuki suggested. Sakura nodded, she could use a bath anyways. So the pink haired kunoichi went upstairs to go freshen up before supper.

20 minutes later

Sakura returned downstairs all freshened up and smelling rather pleasing she thought before heading into the dining room for dinner. When she got there however, she was surprised by how much food there was. There was enough food for a small army here! No way would the three of them be able to eat all this food! "Um…. Mom? Why is there so much food tonight? Is it a special occasion or something?," Sakura asked curiously. "Well...in a way it is. There's something your father and I need to tell you. But before that, we have a guest joining us tonight.,"Mebuki explained. "A guest? Is that why there's enough food for a small army here?,"Sakura asked confused. "Well..that's part of the reason. This "guest" we're having join us has abit of a...how do i put this? They have abit of a large appetite, so to speak.,"Yakumo nervously told his daughter not sure how she'd take this information. "Ok. So who is this "guest" that's joining us for dinner, dad?,"Sakura asked. "Um..you see- ah! Here they are now.,"Yakumo responded as in came an orange spiky haired boy with eyes matching the color of his hair and who was wearing a red tee shirt with white pants and a brown furry belt. "Sorry if I'm a little late getting here, Mrs. Haruno, Mr. Haruno.," Houjin replied grinning and scratching the back of his head. "Oh it's alright. We made more than enough food, help yourself.,"Mebuki replied. Once all 4 of them were seated they all clapped their hands together while saying thanks for the meal. Most of the meal went by normally, but after the other 3 couldn't eat any more is when Sakura saw just what her parents meant by their dinner guest having quite a large appetite. Sakura didn't know whether to be disgusted or flabbergasted at how much this boy could eat. The orange haired boy scarfed down plate after plate of food and wasn't slowing down, he just kept going. It wasn't until there were about 50 empty plates and bowls that he finally said that he was stuffed. "Mm… wowee what a feast! I think I'm stuffed now. Thanks for the meal.," the boy replied. Sakura was so shocked that she felt herself gaping at what she just saw. Where did this boy even put all that food? And he looked the same as he did before he ate. The boy realized that he probably looked ridiculous with how much he ate and he thought he disgusted Sakura. "heh heh, sorry about that Sakura I just love to eat is all.,"the boy laughed nervously. "Huh? How did he know my name? I never told it to him?," Sakura thought. "CHA! THAT'S BECAUSE YOUR PARENTS HAVE BEEN HIDING SOMETHING ABOUT THIS BOY FROM US ALL THESE YEARS! THEY'RE SOMEHOW CONNECTED TO HIM AND OBVIOUSLY KNOW HIM BUT THEY WANTED TO KEEP HIM A SECRET UNTIL YOU WERE A LITTLE OLDER BUT THOUGHT THAT YOU DESERVE TO KNOW NOW.," Inner Sakura said to Sakura. "Inner? How did you know that?," Sakura asked. "I'M YOUR REAL SELF REMEMBER? I CAN PICK UP ON THINGS ABIT QUICKER THAN YOU CAN.,"inner replied. Sakura was about to ask the boy how he knew her name when Mebuki interrupted by ushering the four of them into the living room.

In the living room of the Haruno household

Yakumo and Mebuki led Sakura into the living room after dinner to tell her what they had been meaning to tell her all night. Yakumo decided to have Mebuki sit their daughter down before he spoke. "Mom, dad? What's going on?,"Sakura asked. "Listen Sakura , there's something your mother and I have been meaning to tell you for some time now. And it's that you're not an only child.,"Yakumo replied. "What? I have siblings? How many?,"Sakura asked. "Just one, sweetie. You have a brother who's a year older than you.,"Mebuki replied. "An older brother?,"Sakura asked surprised. "Yes but, he's not your biological older brother. He's adopted.,"Mebuki explained. "Adopted? So why are you telling me now?,"Sakura asked. "Well, we would have sooner but there were certain..circumstances that prevented us from doing so.," Yakumo explained further. "Wait so when you told me we had a guest joining us for dinner, you really meant that-,"Sakura started but was then interrupted by a voice coming from in front of her suddenly. "Heh, took ya long enough to figure it out little sis.,"the voice said. Sakura looked up to see that it was the same orange hair and orange eyed boy from the dinner table. "W-wait y-you're my-,"Sakura started but was interrupted by Mebuki. "Ah Houjin, I see you couldn't wait any longer. Sakura, meet your adopted older brother, Houjin.,"Mebuki said she introduced their pink haired daughter to the spiky flame haired boy. "There's something else you should know, Sakura. Your brother Houjin here is actually something called a saiyan. We found him a year before you were born.,"Yakumo explained. "A saiyan? What's a saiyan? And how do I know you're not pulling my leg?,"Sakura asked not convinced. "I'll show you.,"Houjin said as he unwrapped the brown furry belt that became a tail and was wiggling around like it had a mind of its own. "This is one reason my kind get so strong when there's a full moon. And to answer your question, a saiyan is an elite warrior who is typically sent to conquer a planet to make it ready for sale to an alien race. Fortunately, I was a mere infant at the time when your parents found me so I really didn't know what I was supposed to do. I was told by your dad that I came from a faction of saiyans that didn't believe in planet conquering and just wanted me to survive as I'm one of the last few surviving members of my race. We're proficient in Ki use, which's why I can't use chakra.,"Houjin responded. "So my older brother is an alien?,"Sakura asked. Houjin nodded. "You could say that. We saiyans look like humans, but we're far stronger than humans are. Your mom and dad may not be my biological parents, but they're still my mom and dad. Since you're their real daughter, that makes you my sister, even if I'm not really your brother. I hope you can think of me as one though. By the way all those times you were mysteriously rescued, that was by me. I wouldn't let any sister of mine be picked on like that.,"Houjin replied. Sakura then did something Houjin did not expect, she ran up to him and hugged him. "Thank you, big brother.,"Sakura said as a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks and face. "Heh, you're welcome little sis.,"Houjin replied. "One reason I was never allowed out during a full moon is because if I turn into a giant Ape then the entirety of the Elemental nations could be at risk. I could very well destroy the planet in that form. ," Houjin explained. "D-destroy the planet?! Does the great Ape really have that much power?,"Sakura asked a little scared. "Unfortunately, yes it does. Part of the reason I haven't been allowed to show myself in the village is because of that reason. That's why I've been training to control the power of the Great Ape.,"Houjin replied. "Control the great ape's power?," Sakura asked. "Yeah, and Dad's been helping me. That's why neither me or Dad have been around at night, he's been helping me to train.,"Houjin replied. "He has?,"Sakura asked. Houjin nodded. "Listen Sakura, don't be too quick to judge that boy Naruto. It wasn't so long ago that I too was picked on because I was different. The kid's got a heavy burden to carry, one that no one his age should have.,"Houjin said to Sakura. "Alright, I'll try for you Houjin.,"Sakura replied. It was the least she could do for her older brother who's watched out for her all the years she was picked on. Mebuki and Yakumo smiled at this exchange between Houjin and Sakura. The two were actually close like a brother and sister should be. Houjin also revealed to Sakura that he was the mysterious member of team 6 that iruka couldn't reveal straight away, only now Sakura knew why. Overall it was was a very enlightening evening for Sakura, she met her older brother, found out who the mysterious member of team 6 was, and also found out the identity of the person who came to her rescue all those times she was picked on due to her never seeing their face. She went off to bed to get ready for her team's training in the morning.

The next morning with Houjin

Houjin got up early and met Sakura downstairs for breakfast, along with the rest of the family. Of course Sakura didn't eat because she told them that her team's sensei told them to skip breakfast or else they may barf out all of it in training today. She also told them that her sensei was very lazy and didn't really seem to care too much, of course Mebuki and Yakumo already knew who it was by Sakura's description. Both of them sweatdropped upon realizing what exactly Sakura' s sensei was doing. "That's Kakashi for you, I suppose. ," both of them thought. "Well, I'd better get going then. Bye mom and Dad!,"Sakura said as she and Houjin headed out the door. She turned to Houjin, the flame haired saiyan that she learned just last night was her adopted older brother. Sakura felt relieved, as well as thankful that she had an older brother to look out for her. "See ya later on Big bro!,"Sakura said as she headed off towards where her team was meeting. "Heh, that girl. I know now why I can never stay mad at her. Guess I better head towards my team myself.,"Houjin told himself. He looked both ways to make sure no one was around to see him, he smirked when he realized no one was out right now. On the street he was on anyways, it was dead silent as most of the residents were either inside their home, at school, or on missions as shinobi. "Yeah. Turbo speed!, " Houjin said as he ran as fast as he could without destroying the ground. He ran so fast that it shocked some villagers who passed by due to how fast he was going. Houjin was able to reach his destination in a mere few minutes thanks to his Saiyan speed.

A few minutes later with team 6

A few minutes later is when Hanabi, surprisingly enough showed up. "Hmm? You're early aren't ya?,"Houjin asked. "Tch! Shut up Flame hair. ,"Hanabi spat back irritated. This confused the Saiyan, had he done something to upset her? He knew Hanabi , she wasn't usually this angry about something unless something bad at home happened. "Huh. ..weird. I wonder why she's so angry today?," was it something I did? Or maybe it's something I didn't do?,"Houjin told himself. Hanabi saw that Houjin was looking abit confused as to why she was angry with him and she relented. For some reason, she just couldn't stay angry at him. But actually now that she had a good look at him, he wasn't all that bad. A little bit of a goofy expression sometimes and a little odd, but that would draw her to this boy for some reason. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't leave him alone. Soon after Kazuna and Kasumi arrived. Yugao appeared a few minutes later. "I see you're all here now. We'll be doing some D rank missions today along with one C rank by the day's end. The C rank will take a few days, so meet me by the hokage tower when you've completed this list D rank missions ok? Now, hop to it!,"Yugao said as she handed Who she thought would be the leader of the team a list of the missions they were to complete. Houjin was confused as to why Yugao chose to give him the list with their missions for the day. Kazuna took notice of this and asked him why their sensei would give him the list. To his ire, Houjin didn't have an answer for him. "Enough of this guys, we're not getting anywhere just standing here arguing about it. Let's hurry and finish these chore-I mean missions before we need to meet sensei.,"Kasumi said. Everyone agreed with her and decided to tackle their boring D rank missions rather than argue who was the leader of their group. "Hmm..let's see. Weeding out a garden, catching a the Fire Daiymo wife's cat, picking up trash in the park, finding some herbs for ichiraku, and chopping up and bringing firewood as supplies to a mill worker? What kinda jobs Er- missions are these?,"Hanabi asked while reading them over. Everyone shrugged their shoulders not really knowing. "Well we can't very well tackle all these missions very quickly in the time we got, so what are we going to do about it?,"Kasumi asked before mentally slapping herself for not thinking about the solution that was so obvious.

" _Of course why didn't I think of that, it's so obvious!",_ Kasumi thought.

" _Kagebushin no jutsu!"_

 _ **Suddenly there were 3 other copies of Kasumi when the smoke cleared. Hanabi picking up on this also repeated the motion.**_

" _ **Kagebushin no jutsu!"**_

 _ **The same number of clones this time of Hanabi appeared after the smoke. Houjin and Kazuna seeing the jutsu decided to mimic it with their ki since they weren't able to use chakra.**_

" _ **Multiform!"**_

 _ **Carbon copies of both saiyans emerged from Houjin and Kazuna as they finished the technique. Hanabi and Kasumi were amazed at what the two saiyans did. They wondered what else the pair of Saiyans could do if they got serious. The copies then split up evenly among the other missions the four of their originals couldn't get to on their own. Houjin, Hanabi, Kazuna, and Kasumi all decided that they'd take the mission to find the Fire Daiymo's Wife's cat and return it to her.**_

 _ **After about an hour of looking, the four teens finally saw the objective for their mission. "Spotted the feline at five o'clock guys!,"Kasumi said over her walkie talkie. "Roger that. Target spotted heading towards Kazuna at 4 'o'clock! ,"Hanabi said over their radio. "Hmph! Feline's heading for you Flame hair at 12 o'clock. ,"Kazuna said over his walkie. "Right! Steady… a little fuuuurrrthhherrr…. And … now! I got him!,"Houjin said as he finally caught the pesky cat. The cat became angry and attempted to scratch the flaming haired and eyed Saiyan, but soon regretted trying to scratch his face. As soon as its claws hit Houjin's face they broke and caused the pet to be very scared of him. Out of fear the cat tried to run away, but found it was impossible to move due to this ..guy holding its tail. The others came and saw the cat hissing at Houjin out of fear. They thought that they'd just leave it at that for now as they went to return the cat.**_

 _ **In the village with Yugao and the fire daiymo's wife**_

Team6 able to see why the cat wanted to escape from its owner in the first place when they returned it. The cat was being smothered and squished by its owner while barely being able to breathe. Kasumi actually felt bad for the cat now understanding why it runs away every chance it can get. The woman thanked team 6 as they soon walked to the hokage tower with Yugao after completing their D rank missions for the day.

In the Hokage's office 10 minutes later

Yugao and her team entered the room that had a single large window and a desk with two stacks of papers on either side. An elderly man with a white cloak that had the kanji for "Fire Shadow" turned to face them after setting down his pipe on the desk. The man had a matching red and white hat to go with the cloak, he sat down and calmly folded his hands while taking on a very serious tone when he spoke. "Well then Yugao, I believe you know what you're here for?,"the man asked. "Yes, lord third. And I believe my team and I are ready for THAT mission.,"Yugao responded. The old man nodded his head grimly in understanding before speaking. "You are aware that this could turn from a C ranked mission into possibly an A or S ranked mission correct?,"The man asked. Yugao gulped slightly, but held firm in her answer. Yes, I am quite aware lord third. But, if we can stronger on this mission I think we'll be alright.,"Yugao answered. The man responded by nodding. "Very well then… be careful though.," he called after the jonin.

Village gates 30 minutes later

Team 6 arrived at the gates of the village and met their client. The person they were to escort back to her temple was a priestess by the name of Shion (I know that's a character from the first Naruto shippuden movie, but Naruto's about a year older in this story than he is in the original series when they take their first C rank that turns into a B rank mission). The young woman had long flowing blond hair and sky blue almost gray eyes. She wore a gray kimono with a pink sash and then shinobi like sandals. Shion looked at the two saiyans, Houjin and Kazuna quizzically at first. She then smirked though, and purposefully stood close to Kazuna just to annoy Kasumi. The uzumaki picked up on it and knew what the priestess was trying to do, she was trying to steal Kazuna from her. No way was she letting that happen! Kasumi got in between Shion and Kazuna to show the little priestess to back off. Shion took this as a challenge however and smirked at Kasumi, that told the uzumaki that she wasn't backing off just yet. This wasn't over by a long shot. The group set out from the village while this was going on. Meanwhile Hanabi and Houjin were talking about what their childhoods were like. The Hyuuga was very surprised to learn that Houjin was adopted so quickly into the Haruno family after he was found. "So then, that pink haired annoyance called Sakura is your younger sister?,"Hanabi asked. "Uh yeah… She is. I know she's been fawning over the uchiha survivor for awhile but just give her time, she'll come around. I believe in my younger sister, she'll learn that sasuke isn't her only friend or comrade.,"Houjin replied. "How can you be so sure of her?,"Hanabi asked. "Well, maybe because I've seen what she can do when she truly focuses.,"Houjin answered. "You're an odd one aren't you? Fine then, I believe in her too.,"Hanabi replied. Most of the journey was fairly smooth until they got to about 20 minutes from their first stop. That's when "THEY" appeared.

Elsewhere 5 minutes earlier

6 figures stood up on the peak of a cliff watching the group of teenagers, a jonin, and a priestess as they walked towards a small village. A large alien with green skin and orange hair talked to the other 5 figures about what to do about the group down below. A purple lizard like alien walked up next to him. "Those two, the one with the black hair and tail and the one with the brown tail and orange hair… they're both saiyans.," the green alien said. "Saiyans here? Tch! No matter, we'll crush them and get that priestess. I need to get rid of those saiyans , they annoy me.,"the purple alien said. "And of the other 3?,"The green alien asked. "They're of no concern, kill them if you want. But I'd advise some caution against the girl with the blue eyes, she's not normal. Nothing really compared to the saiyan monkeys, but not...average. Use any means necessary Bojack, am I clear?," the alien asked again. "Perfectly clear, Lord cooler. Zangya, Bido. Make sure you kill those other two humans.," Bojack ordered. "Sir!,"both of the oddly colored space pirates answered as they flew off. "Dreid, Sangor.(forgive me if I don't remember the names of cooler's armored squadron/guards) Go with them, make sure they kill the other two humans.,"cooler ordered. "Of course sir.," both of the blue skinned aliens answered and sped off after the space pirates. "You think, you can handle two saiyans cooler? The one's ki felt like he'd already become one of those Super Saiyans your brother Freiza is scared of.,"Bojack asked. "Hmph! That's my idiot brother, not me. I'm not afraid of anyone, no matter who they are!,"Cooler said as he floated above the cliff until he spotted the two Saiyans. Bojack followed him. "Idiot. He has no idea how strong those saiyans are, especially those with the tails. When he gets beat I'm taking those saiyans on myself. And the first thing I'll do, is cut cut off those annoying tails of theirs!,"Bojack thought as he sped after cooler.

Back with Team 6

The team was almost to the village when Houjin picked up on some very foul and evil Ki. The others stopped and asked him what was wrong, but before they could six figures appeared in the sky above them. "Well, well what do we have here? One, two saiyans… so far from home. Oh, wait I forgot this is your home now isn't it? Then I suppose you won't mind if I just blow it up then?,"Cooler said. "Saiyans? Houjin how does that overgrown lizard know what we are?,"Kazuna asked. "I...don't know Kazuna , but I'm getting some really bad vibes from this guy.,"Houjin replied before slipping into a martial arts stance that his dad taught him. Kazuna slipped into a stance as well as he stood beside his rival. Hanabi was about to ask who these guys were when four other beings crashed down before her, Kasumi, and Yugao. "Who are you guys?," Kasumi asked. "What kind of shinobi are you four? What village are you from?,"Yugao asked. "Shinobi, don't be ridiculous woman! Dreid and i, Sangor , are Lord Cooler's armored squadron! ,"the blue skinned man with the elongated shoulder guard said after doing several elaborated poses. "I am Bido, and this is Zangya. We're members of Bojack's galactic space bandits.,"the light green skinned man in a turbine and a red overcoat with a blue shirt underneath due to the coat being open. The girls got into their stances. Kasumi went with a stance similar to her brother's, Hanabi went into the classic Hyuuga stance with one arm out open palmed and the other extended by her side with her knees slightly bent. Yugao decided that she'd take on the two who first spoke. She unsheathed her Katana and went through some hand signs to prepare for these enemies who she'd never seen before.

Back with Houjin and Kazuna

Cooler landed and got ready to face off with the two saiyans. Bojack just stood back, he was going to watch cooler's fight with these saiyans while studying their moves. Houjin could judge by Cooler's Ki that he was indeed strong, very strong. This was going to be a very difficult battle for him and Kazuna. Sure, they'd sparred with each other and Yugao occasionally. But, that might not be enough against this guy. This guy, cooler, was already way stronger than Yugao. Up to that point Yugao was the toughest opponent, they'd ever faced. And now to learn that there was someone way stronger than Yugao, Houjin and Kazuna couldn't help but get excited. Cooler narrowed his eyes at them as he prepared to engage the two saiyans. Uh oh! A strong foe has suddenly appeared to challenge our heroes! Will Houjin and team 6 be able to hold off these new foes? And what about the man who's just standing back? Is he even stronger than cooler? Find out next chapter!

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of Flame Haired Saiyan. To those who are waiting for Black Goku to show up in the story, he'll appear soon! He may appear in the next chapter or two, mainly because next chapter is a two parter. I will try and make cooler's fight at least semi decent before I get to Black Goku's fight with our main character for this story. And to those of you who thought I'd be nerving dbz characters, I'm sorry but I will not be doing so. Some Naruto characters will be abit stronger than in the cannon series due to them eventually learning Ki as I said at the beginning of this chapter. Not every Naruto Character will be getting Ki. This story if anything may resolidify how massively OP dbz characters are compared to Naruto characters. But I don't want to cause an argument so I will just keep my mouth shut on that topic. Anyways see y'all next chapter! Chapter 3: wrath of a super saiyan Part 1


	3. Chapter 3- Wrath of a Super Saiyan (1)

Chapter 3: Wrath of a Super Saiyan part 1

With Houjin and Kazuna

The two Saiyans from team 6 stood there glaring at the evil Tyrant like alien named Cooler as he crossed his arms with a smirk on his face. Houjin didn't know why, but something about the way cooler was smirking at him just hit a nerve inside him. And although the alien hadn't done anything yet, he already hated him. At the same time though, Houjin remembered what his father had told him shortly after discovering his Saiyan lineage…

Flashback- 2 years ago

Houjin was getting frustrated that he couldn't even land a decent hit on his father after numerous attempts. He was getting very angry, he felt as though his dad was mocking him.

" _Why is dad doing this?! He's just mocking me! He knows I can't hit him, so why is he toying with me?!"Houjin thought bitterly._

 _Yakumo knew immediately that his son was getting angry, so he moved to get Houjin to calm down. He felt his power rising but then calm down when he got curious about something Yakumo had said to him. The young saiyan decided to ask him about it._

" _Dad, why are you being so easy on me? And what did you mean that i can't get angry under any circumstance when fighting someone?"Houjin asked._

 _Yakumo looked at his 11 year old adopted son and put his hand on his head while ruffling his hair. The older man peered into the boy's eyes and told him his reasoning for what he said._

" _Houjin, tell me… You know that you're a saiyan right?,"Yakumo asked._

" _Yeah, I do. You were the one that told me and mom.,"Houjin answered._

" _Well.. As it turns out, you in particular have an enormous amount of power inside you. That can be dangerous if you get angry because you don't yet know how to control it yet. Unfortunately that is something can't teach you because your energy is quite different from the chakra that the rest of the villagers have.", Yakumo replied._

" _Different how?,"Houjin asked._

" _Well… for one, your energy's far more powerful than chakra. And two, your energy or Ki if I remember correctly; is far more destructive in nature than chakra is. Chakra may have the edge in flexibility, but nowhere near the power or destructive capability that Ki has.", Yakumo explained._

 _The young saiyan just nodded his head in understanding and didn't say anything more, but saw his dad had something else to say. He let him finish._

" _So you can't get angry, or you run the risk of possibly losing control of yourself and your own power." Yakumo said as he finished explaining._

" _Got it, dad. I won't get angry and lose control of myself or my own power.,"Houjin said._

 _End flashback_

 _Back to the present with Houjin and Kazuna_

The purple alien in front of him was purposely trying to get him angry, but Houjin knew better than to get angered easily because he knew something g bad may happen if he snapped. He calmed himself down as he just blocked out Cooler's insults towards him. Kazuna on the other hand, he didn't take Cooler's insult of calling him a monkey very well. The saiyan with the flame colored spiky hair just watched as his teammate and rival snapped when cooler said what he did. A large vein appeared on Kazuna's forehead, a signal that Kazuna was now very angry. Out of pure hatred of what the alien just said, Kazuna powered up to a point that shocked the ground around them and charged at cooler.

" _You dare to call me that?! I'll show you! Haaaaaaahhhhhh!," Kazuna screamed before launching himself at the alien in pure rage._

The black haired saiyan came at cooler so fast that the alien didn't have any time to properly defend against the oncoming attacks. First he headbutted the alien, which sent him reeling back due to the incredible pain he was now in. While cooler was still reeling from the pain of being headbutted, Kazuna blindsided him by delivering a powerful two fisted blow to the side of his face. Still trying to right himself from the saiyan's few blows, cooler didn't see the knee to his gut and the flying axe kick to his back while he was hunched over. The alien fell to the ground with a great crash after being launched from the sky by Kazuna's flying axe kick. When he crashed it made a huge crater on the ground that could be mistaken as a small valley. Kazuna then put his hands in front of him and cupped them slightly as bluish white light gathered in his palms. When the saiyan felt the light was charged up enough, he released it in a giant pillar like beam of light.

"Here, take this freak! FINAL GALICK CANNON! Haaaahhhh!," Kazuna screamed as the beam of light went forwards and engulfed the alien before causing a huge explosion. The other two members of team 6 looked shocked at what Kazuna just did like he just grew a third head, Houjin wasn't surprised at all though. He knew Kazuna had it in him to defeat that purple lizard looking alien all by himself, so he stood there smirking at the scene. Kazuna didn't feel his enemy's Ki disappear, so he knew that cooler survived.

Cooler bursted out of the ruble by flaring his energy, and boy was he mad. The alien wiped off the blood from his face that had been spilt thanks to this saiyan boy. He started laughing then at the irony of the situation.

"It's no wonder my silly younger brother was afraid of you saiyans. You are indeed quite powerful. But I've succeeded where my brother failed, I have one more form than he does! Ha!,"Cooler said.

The alien then began to morph his appearance as he suddenly became bigger and bulkier than he was previously. His face warped into a helmet like looking head piece while his eyes turned even more of a red color than they were. He also gained a mask looking piece that shot up from the bottom of his neck somewhere and covered the bottom half of his face. His power also skyrocketed compared to what it was before. The alien then cackled at the shocked saiyan while proceeding to pummel him into the dirt. But something happened that cooler was not expecting, Kazuna started laughing!

"Strange isn't it? Here i thought you'd actually be a challenge to me for a moment there when your power skyrocketed. But… You're. .. Too.. Slow!"

The saiyan suddenly rocketed behind cooler and elbowed him hard in the back. After cooler turned around to swipe at him, the saiyan warped in front of him and dealt him a vicious blow to his gut, while cooler was still reeling from the blow to his gut Kazuna repeatedly kicked him in the head. Left kick, right kick, left kick, right kick, uppercut, right hook, left hook, roundhouse kick; this pattern repeated until cooler got annoyed and went to crush the saiyan. Just when he was in reach the saiyan leapt out of his reach and floated in the air above him.

"Filthy Saiyan Monkey! Get back here and face your doom!"

"Face my doom you say? No i think you have it backwards. But if you insist on fighting me..fine. Haaaaaaaaa!,"

The ground shook due to Kazuna's rise in Ki and it seemed to give way to a growing crater as the saiyans power continued to build. Kazuna shot towards cooler and proceeded to pummel him without mercy, each time not even giving him a chance to recover. Cooler suddenly halted himself and pointed his finger skyward as an orange fiery ball of Ki began to grow in size.

"You've just doomed yourself and this planet! Prepare to say goodbye!"

Before cooler could even execute his attack Kazuna was in front of him with an attack of his own.

"Take this! GALICK CANNON!"

The saiyan released his attack at point blank range giving cooler no time to defend against it as he was vaporized by the attack. Kazuna smirked at this, he'd finally proved that saiyans were more tan capable of handling threats like him and his partner.

Meanwhile over with Yugao, Hanabi, and Kazumi

The three kunoichi's were having a little difficulty fighting off Cooler's armored squadron and two of Bojack's minions. Hanabi was in close quarters combat with one of Cooler's minions and was just barely managing to stay ahead of him, but she was tiring. It would only be a matter of time before the the Hyuuga heiress would be exhausted and unable to defend herself, that's exactly what her opponent wanted. The young teenager Hyuuga figured out what her enemy was doing and suddenly stopped her assault, which confused her opponent. Hanabi needed to end this, and she needed to end it quickly.

She shifted her stance to what she knew as the Hyuuga clan's signature finishing Jutsu, the 8 trigrams : 64 palms. Hanabi knew she wasn't nearly as skilled at it as her cousin Neji or her sister Hinata, but she could still pull off the technique with a bit of flair. She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly to calm herself.

"8 Trigrams: 64 palms!"

"Heh, just what do you think you're - oof!"

Hanabi spread her arms wide and bent over slightly as the sign of Yin and Yang appeared beneath her on the ground as she began the Jutsu her clan was known for.

"2 palms!"

"4 palms"

"8 palms!"

"16 palms!"

"32 palms!"

"And 64 palms!"

Dried stumbled back each time Hanabi's strikes hit him, he felt as if his insides were being torn to pieces and he could felt himself bleeding and getting battered by the technique. When Hanabi delivered the finishing strike of her family's Jutsu, Dreid flew back and hit a tree hard. Once his back hit the tree, he coughed out a large amount of blood while denting the tree. He was bruised, battered, and all of his bones were broken. That last hit did him in and he plopped to the ground lifeless. (I know how massively OP Dbz characters are but I wanted to give Hanabi somewhat of a chance against a weaker opponent. Trust me it's setting up for something that'll happen. I hate what I'm going to do to Hanabi, but it has to be done.) Hanabi had done it, she'd defeated her enemy. But she used up alot of chakra to do so. Now she was tired and out of breath with no way of defending herself. Almost as if Bojack picked up on that fact, he was suddenly in front of Hanabi. The Hyuuga went wide eyed as she was suddenly in a lot of pain from Bojack's blow to her stomach.

Bojack's blow forced the Hyuuga back as she caught herself before she fell over. It hurt to stand as every muscle in her body ached from the immense pain she was currently in as a result of just one punch from Bojack. The space pirate charged up a Ki blast in his hand and threw it at Hanabi. The Hyuuga barely had time to use her Rotation Jutsu against it to defend herself. Bojack just smirked, he knew Hanabi wouldn't be to last much longer. So he pressured her with relentless attacks that made her constantly put her guard up, he had to admit it..her defense was good. Hanabi barely had time to keep up her defense and unfortunately, eventually grew tired as she couldn't hold her defense. Houjin's eyes widened as he saw something he never hoped to see… Hanabi's blood. Bojack had hit her so hard that his fist nearly cracked her skull, as she laid there unable to move and blood pouring profusely from a serious wound to her stomach.

"What? What's going on? I- I can't move anymore. It feels like every bone in my body is broken.. And.. why's everything going dark?" Hanabi squeaked out with tears in her eyes.

Houjin rushed over to Hanabi's fallen form and moved her a safe distance away from Bojack who tried to finish off the young Hyuuga heiress. Before he could though, she was gone. He then saw why, it was the Saiyan with Flame colored hair. How dare he! How dare he get in his way of crushing a weak human! He's be sure to make the Saiyan pay for that.

Once Houjin had Hanabi down somewhere safe, he remembered something he had with him when his adopted father, (I don't know his actual name so bear with me here) Yakumo Haruno found him. He pulled out a brown bag like pouch that had some small green beans in them, he took one out and had Hanabi eat it.

" Hanabi, try and swallow this. It's a Senzu Bean, it'll fix you right up."

"You sure Houjin? It looks a little strange.."

" You trust me Hanabi, right?"

"How could I not? After all we've been through, how could I not trust you. I trust you, Houjin. If you say it'll make me better than I know it will."

" Alright, just sit tight Hanabi and recover. I''ll deal with that jerk Bojack over there. He'll pay for hurting a friend of mine, a very dear friend."

"Houjin, wait."

Yeah, Hanabi. What is it?"

" be careful, for me ok?"

Houjin nodded and walked towards Bojack furious with him for harming his friend and teammate. Team 6 then started to notice Houjin's hair suddenly spiking upwards and turning blond with lightning surrounding himself.

"Huh, you want some now Saiyan? I can more than arrange that! "

"Bojack, you scum! You hurt Hanabi! She was crying! I don't care how strong you think you are right now because i'm really Angry!"

" what in the- this kid! He's strong, way stronger than I am. But I can still beat him, I have brute strength outranking his.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT FREAK!"

Houjin starts to power up more than normal due to his rage. Houjin manages to ascend to ssj2 but, there's something different about him. He has dark pinkish purple and Black Aura surrounding him after he powers up, and his pupils are white like he's really angry (Lssj Broly like form or Super Saiyan Rage). As he walks towards Bojack, the ground shakes very violently and begins to crack sending smaller rocks floating in the air.

"BOJACK, YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HANABI!"

Before Bojack could even act, Houjin's fist was already in his gut as that left the space pirate gasping for air. The Saiyan wouldn't let him recover however, he was quickly on him while Bojack was still reeling from his earlier blow. Houjin brought a hard knee to Bojack's gut and then kicked him in the face. His aura bursted to life as he flew in pursuit of Bojack. Once catching up to him, he grabbed the Space pirate's leg and started to swing him around in a circle at high speeds before letting go of him. While in the air trying in vain to recover, Bojack never saw the super Saiyan reappear above him and deliver a devastating high to low chop with his hands cuffed. Only when Bojack hit the ground did he realize what a huge mistake he made by getting a Super Saiyan angry at him. Not that he could do anything about it, due to Houjin completely overpowering him and not leaving him any room to recover at all. Every time Bojack attempted to counter attack, he would get hit back so much harder by the angry super Saiyan. The space pirate was completely overwhelmed by Houjin and could do nothing to stop him from continuing to beat him to a broken and bloody pulp. Once Houjin let up he reappeared in front of him with his long range attack.

"Galick Gun!"

Houjin pushed his hands forward as the purple beam of energy engulfed Bojack and reduced him to nothing. Houjin began to breathe heavily as he used more energy than he meant to there.

Everyone thought it was over until they heard clapping.

" Well done, well done. Quite show I have to say.", an unfamiliar figure said.

"who are you?" Kasumi who had recovered from her fight asked.

(Ost for Black Goku plays)

" who me? I'm Son Goku, but you can just call me Black."

" and i'm Zamas, but also Demigra the Demon God. So just call me Zamigra. "

" what do you two want?"

"what do we want? My dear priestess, the answer is rather simple. We're interested the Saiyan with Flame colored hair, more specifically his power."

This confused Shion as well as the other human members of team 6, they all looked at the Saiyan in black quizzically. This especially confused Yugao who hadn't witnessed Houjin's fight with Bojack.

" what do you mean by his power?"

Zamigra laughed as he processed Yugao's question/statement. It was rather obvious to anyone who wasn't an idiot, it didn't take rocket science to figure out what he was referring to.

"You mean the little monkey never told you, never told you what he was?"

"No he didn't. But frankly, does it really matter? Houjin's my student and a fellow shinobi, so what should it matter what he is?"

"Fellow shinobi? Haha ha ha! That's a good one, that little monkey is no shinobi at all! He's a Saiyan!"

This sudden revelation shocked Houjin's other teammates, but then they had to ask what a Saiyan was exactly. Zamigra explained to them that the Saiyan race a brutal race of warriors known for taking over planets and purging them of life to make it ready for sale to another alien race. Saiyan infants were sent to planets for that purpose and were more than capable of doing so..as long as they had the moon. This occupation of the saiyan's came at a heavy price however as all of them were wiped out by a galactic tyrant named Rhou (Note this Freiza counterpart will be different that the one from Dbz/Dbs. He'll eventually turn Good. He does have the Golden Form though). After all of the Saiyans were thought to be dead, they vanished from memory, that was until a certain two Saiyans escaped the wreckage of their home planet and were sent to earth. "wait two Saiyans?"

The one named Black chuckled.

"That's right, two. Do you know who exactly those two Saiyans were?"

The rest of them thought about it for a minute, who did they know that was a saiyan? The two that came to their minds were Houjin and Kazuna, but that couldn't be right. Or could it be?

"Don't know? Well they're right in the midst of you. Yes, your two teammates, Houjin and Kazuna, both of them are saiyans!"

Yugao and the others couldn't believe it, but now it made sense why Houjin and Kazuna didn't use chakra like the rest of them did. It wasn't that they wouldn't use chakra, they couldn't. Since they were Saiyans, Houjin and Kazuna weren't born with chakra, they were born with Ki.

"I think we'll be taking that stubborn priestess now and be on our way."

" No you won't! Not if I have anything to do with it!"

Yugao went into a FuinJutsu stance and quickly got behind black. She struck quickly as Black took the full force of her blows, going down in a heap. Just when Hanabi and Kasumi thought Yugao had Black beaten, he smiled. The former Anbu jumped back because she noticed his power just spike suddenly when he got up smirking at her.

"what the-? What was that?! His power just spiked there for a moment."

But before Yugao could even blink, Black was in front of her. He lifted her chin up while observing the technique and physique of a shinobi.

"Not bad, not bad at all shinobi."

Before she could properly defend herself, Black had sent her flying with a light kick to the stomach. After the initial pain, Yugao recovered and started to beat up on black again, or so she thought. After lying limp in the air for most of yugao's attack, Black slightly moved his hand and impaled Yugao with a blade of energy through her chest. Yugao looked surprised and looked down to her horror to see a blade made of energy going through her.

"know your place, wench."

Black then quickly pulled out the blade of energy and let Yugao fall to the ground in a heap.

" Yugao sensei!"

Everyone rushed over, but before they could Kasumi was hit as well. This time Zamigra decided to kick her as hard as he could in the side, which ended up shattering one of her rib cages.

Houjin stood there shaking with fury as his power started build again. He let out an earsplitting rage filled cry as that same raged filled power he used against Bojack returned. Only question was against an enemy capable of taking down a former leaf anbu, would it be enough?

Hi guys hope you enjoyed part 1 of this two part chapter next chapter will conclude the fight between Houjin and Goku Black. The form Houjin is Super Saiyan Rage with the aura for SSJR instead of SSJRB which is Super Saiyan Rage of Blue ( the form Future Trunks used in the Goku Black arc of the Dragon Ball super Anime). Next chapter: Wrath of a Super Saiyan Part 2


	4. Wrath of a Super Saiyan part 2

Wrath of a Super Saiyan Part 2

Houjin was literally shaking with fury after what he saw this new enemy do to Yugao and the others. His aura was steadily building as the ground shook due to the lightning strikes. Black and Zamigra momentarily turned around as they felt Houjin's power growing. It was black however who noticed that this power, however large it may be was unstable. He couldn't control it, meaning it must be connected to his emotions.

Hanabi and Kazuna both noticed Houjin's sudden change in demeanor. Will Kazuna was smirking due to him knowing what was coming next, Hanabi was very scared but also very worried for Houjin.

"Houjjin… what's happening to you? Please… don't hurt yourself, I can't bear to see you hurt yourself."

Hanabi blushed when she realized what she just said. Was she already developing feelings for the young Saiyan? That couldn't be, they haven't even known each other for that long. As much as she wanted to shake it off, Hanabi knew the answer to that question. Deep down, she'd already developed a crush on Houjin. She knew the truth to her own question already, she was in love with Houjin whether she liked it or not. Hanabi couldn't shake how she felt about him, even when she'd deliberately act cold to him. It was because of this reason that she was so worried about Houjin hurting himself with this new power she was seeing.

Houjin had seen enough, he was going to make these guys pay for what they did to his sensei and a friend of his. With a guttural scream, Houjin transformed into a super Saiyan 2. The transformation wasn't complete yet. The Young Saiyan crossed his arms and let out another war cry as his muscles bulges and expanded causing lightning bolts fly out from his super Saiyan aura. Once the light from the transformation died down, Houjin was in his Super Saiyan 2 form but with pink and black aura within the golden glow of the super Saiyan aura.

As he walked towards Black and Zamigra the ground shook and cracked where he walked. You could feel the fury coming off of the young Saiyan who was livid at these two new villains. The only thing one could hear was Houjin growling at the two new enemies in annoyance as well as anger before he spoke up.

"BLACK! ZAMIGRA!!! I PROMISE YOU TWO ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID! I'LL MAKE SURE OF THAT MYSELF!!!"

The two new enemies were quite amused by this turn of events, especially black. The Young saiyan's power had piqued his interest. Black signaled to Zamigra to let him handle Houjin because his power interested him. Zamigra just shrugged and flew off confident that his partner would defeat the younger Saiyan.

"I'm confident you'll bring back the Saiyan once you've defeated him."

"of course, i'm sure our partners would like to have someone with his power in their ranks as one who can defeat a jinchuriki easily."

After Zamigra flew off, Black slid into a stance to engage the super Saiyan. He smirked as Houjin came towards him. Black crossed his arms and powered up himself, a black aura surrounding him when he did. The kid interested him, he wanted to see just how powerful the younger Saiyan really was.

"Alright, let's see what you can do Saiyan. Show me how powerful you really are kid."

Houjin let out a primal scream and took off towards Black. The two Saiyans exchanged blows until the momentum shifted in Houjin's favor when he caught black by surprise and hit him hard in the gut with a punch that had a lot of force behind it. Once black was off guard, Houjin took advantage of that fact.

He punched him hard in the gut, then swung around and elbowed him in the back. When black swung around to block, Houjin warped behind him and drop kicked him in the back. The Saiyan warped again and missile kicked black in the stomach before teleporting again and delivering a two fisted high to low hammer to send black plummeting to the earth. Black made a crater when he landed on his back. Houjin stretched out and open palm with a crackling orb of orange Ki aimed towards the dark saiyan. He didn't hesitate to fire it.

There was an explosion of bright orange Ki that came from where Houjin fired his orb of Ki at black. Thin rays that expanded into large rays of dark purple and Black Ki exploded from where black was hit, he was standing with only a few scratches. Almost like he barely even felt that last attack! Everyone was shocked. How did that guy not even feel that last attack? And… it hardly even put a scratch on him.

As if he hadn't felt anything, black came out of the smoke chuckling. The dark saiyan wiped the blood from as mouth as he smiled evilly at the young Saiyan who had stepped up to fight him. He was more and more intrigued by the saiyan's power by the second. The more Houjin fought him, the interested black became in his power. He smirked as he knew he had to end this or he'd risk Zamigra getting angry at him.

"Good, very Good saiyan. I didn't think you had this much power, but it seems i was wrong."

Before anyone could process what happened, black hit Houjin hard in the stomach. That caused him to return to base form, unconscious. Everyone's eyes widened, this guy had beaten Houjin in a single blow. Just how strong was this guy? Black slung Houjin over his shoulder and started to walk away when Hanabi shouted after him.

"Stop! Where are you taking my friend, black?"

"You don't need to worry your pretty little head hyuuga. I won't kill your boyfriend, he's interested me with his power. If you want him back you'll have to come after me alone with the other saiyan over there."

"B-b-b- boyfriend?! That's not how-"

"Don't kid yourself hyuuga, it's written all over your face. You clearly care for this Saiyan. Don't bring anyone else but that other saiyan over there with you if you want your friend back, human."

Black took off after that with an unconscious Houjin slung over his shoulder. Hanabi couldn't help but look on in horror as she was powerless to do anything to stop black from taking Houjin. The young Hyuuga sunk to her knees and hung her head while calling out for the boy who had captured her heart. Kasumi recovered enough to see what transpired and went over to comfort Hanabi as she began to sob due to feeling frightened, as well as completely powerless to stop black.

Kazuna went over and helped Yugao up to her feet so she could at least stand, despite the amount of blood she lost from her wound. The saiyan reached into his ninja pouch and pulled out a small brown bag. From the bag, he pulled out a small green bean called a senzu bean. Apparently Houjin handed some off to kazuna before the mission. He had been secretly growing a batch in a secluded spot on one of the many training grounds in the village. This handful was from the latest batch of the beans that had grown from the ones houjin had when he was found by the Haruno family as an infant the year prior to sakura's birth.

"Here, eat this sensei. It'll make you feel better."

Yugao looked at the bean quizzically, she knew Houjin had some strange objects with him but this one she really wasn't sure about.

"Don't ask me what it is, just eat it. Houjin told me it has special healing properties that can heal any injury as long as it isn't internal."

Yugao took the bean, studied it for a moment and ate it. She wasn't expecting the bit of kick the bean had as her muscles briefly bulged but then shrank to their normal size again after consuming the bean. Yugao looked at herself and was shocked, not a scratch on her and the wound from the blade she'd been impaled with was now gone. Another thing she noticed was that her chakra had somehow gotten abit stronger and she was physically more powerful than she was a minute ago.

Kazuna made his way over to Kasumi and gave her one as well. After taking the bean, Kasumi was just as surprised as Yugao Was when she took the senzu bean. She looked at Kazuna.

"Kazuna, what the heck was that thing i just ate? It had a bit of a kick to it that i wasn't expecting."

"According to Flame hair, it's called a senzu bean. It can heal any non internal injuries."

Kasumi was surprised that such a small morsel of a food could do that. If the village knew about this, they could save thousands maybe even millions of lives. She definitely intended to tell the hokage about this when they returned to the leaf, as well as Naruto, her brother, who'd obviously want to know. They all decided that it would be best if they wait it out, because kazuna seemed convinced that black had another reason for taking houjin and that he'd bring him to the chuunin exams being held in the village.

Yugao agreed with Kazuna, she got the feeling that Black and Zamigra were not working together. Yugao felt that black was acting on his own, separate from Zamigra. He had his own reasons and more than likely, his own (agenda) plans for Houjin. The difficult thing was convincing Hanabi of this, she was the closest to him after all. Hanabi was probably very worried for Houjin and upset that she couldn't stop black from taking him. Kasumi was a step ahead of her, when she talked to Hanabi she seemed fine afterwards. Now that she knew what they needed to do, Hanabi had a determined look on her face. She was determined to save the boy who was not only her best friend, but the one who also had captured her heart.

They thanked the priestess as they had technically completed their mission. Although, they would have to report this to the Hokage. And that was something Yugao wasn't looking forward to, mainly because a certain shimura elder as well as Koharu and Homura would be there too. Those were three elders she'd rather not have to deal with, but especially Danzo. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, knowing what she'd have to deal with when she gave her report. She sighed in frustration mentally preparing herself for those three elders to chew her out for losing "a potential weapon" for the leaf village after they'd find out what Houjin could do. Soon after saying their goodbyes to the villagers, team 6 left to return to konoha.

Elsewhere with Black and Houjin

Houjin awoke grimacing like he was in a boatload of pain. The young saiyan saw that black was next to him in the room, so he leaped out of bed and took a defensive stance in case he tried something.

"I'm not here to fight you saiyan, so you can relax now. There is just some people who would like to see you. I'm not really a fan of these people you're going to meet either, you should know them."

"The Akatsuki, right?"

"Yes, them. They think you're a Jinchuriki and that your great ape form is one of the tailed beasts."

"Really? Are they seriously THAT dense?"

Black nodded as both saiyans deadpanned. Houjin figured that since he was stuck here for the moment he may as well go meet these people, even if he wanted nothing to do with a group that thought he housed a tailed beast.

"Well, may as well get this over with."

Black led Houjin to a dark room where shadowed beings with black cloaks with red clouds on them waited. Black signaled for Houjin to step forward and into the middle of the room where he waited for the leader to speak to him.

"Welcome young one. You're probably wondering why you're here. I believe you have something we're interested in."

Black stood off on the side uninterested in what they were doing because he knew what the outcome was beforehand. Without much of a warning, a jutsu was activated and Houjin was lifted into the air forcefully. The dragons made of pure chakra from the gedo statue wrapped themselves around the young saiyan and entered his body. The Akatsuki members were hoping to find the beast that had caused so much destruction the night the nine tailed fox attacked the leaf village. Instead, they weren't finding anything but yellow energy and alot.. of it. A total of two giant networks of energy that seemed almost endless were inside his body. Having enough, Houjin flexed his muscles and screamed while briefly turning super saiyan to force the dragons out of his body and back into the gedo statue.

"How can this be? Are you not a jinchuriki?"

" 'Fraid not sir. As you can tell I'm not human, i'm a saiyan who has been raised in the leaf village."

"A saiyan you say?"

" care to work for us kid?"

"Nah, sorry. Go find someone else. Black, let's go. I'm getting bored listening to these croneys blab."

Black smirked as he and Houjin left via instant transmission. That left the Akatsuki to brood over this new info. They were puzzled. How could one teenaged kid have so much power and not be a jinchuriki or have a tailed beast inside him? It didn't make sense to them. Zamigra then explained to them that saiyans were not human and were capable of transformation into the beast they heard of. He explained that the beast was interlocked in the saiyans DNA rather than it being inside of them and it had to do with the full moon. Once they understood this, they devised a plan to forcibly recruit Houjin as a backup should black not return with him at some point.

Back with Houjin and Black, they materialized somewhere outside of the hidden grass village. Houjin was glad to get out of there though, he couldn't stand those Akatsuki guys. He particularly didn't like the one with the red eyes that felt as though he was trying to enter his mind forcefully. The young saiyan knew he needed to train more before being brought back to the hidden leaf for the chunin exams, so he turned to black who smirked. It was like he already read his mind.

"You want to train more don't you, Saiyan?"

"Yes, I need to. I don't want to keep Hanabi waiting, but I want to be strong enough to protect her this time and not make her worry so much."

"This Hyuuga girl must be really special to you, isn't she?"

Houjin nodded without hesitation. He knew Hanabi was very special to him, he just didn't know in what way yet. Whether as a best friend or more than just a friend, he wasn't sure.. but he'd make sure she wasn't crying over him again. Black could see the determination in the saiyan's eyes, so he decided to humor the boy with his request. He did warn Houjin that he wouldn't be easy on him if he wanted to be as strong as him and have the power of a realized saiyan. Houjin nodded and said he wouldn't have it any other way.

Back with Hanabi, Kasumi, and Kazuna

The three other genin shinobi of team 6 sat there wondering how Yugao was faring as she relayed her report to the Hokage and his advisors on the civilian council. Kasumi and Hanabi were sitting on a bench, while Kazuna leaned up against a tree with his eyes closed like he was meditating with his arms folded. Hanabi was still a bit distraught about the fact that they couldn't stop black from taking Houjin away, Kasumi tried to comfort her as much as she could to get Hanabi back to her normal self.

"Kazuna. You there?"

Kazuna looked around for a brief second before realizing the voice was in his head. He recognized the voice, it was Houjin. He was about to turn around and tell Hanabi that her boyfriend was ok, but Houjin stopped him.

"Don't Kazuna. I want her to be surprised when I show up again."

"heh, you're cruel playing with her emotions like that flame hair."

"I know. It's for her benefit though."

"Oh? How so?"

"You know how. I don't want Hanabi crying over me again like she was. So I'm having Black train me so I can be strong enough to ensure what happened never repeats itself."

"You're having that maniac train you?"

" He's not evil like you think. He's just abit…. different is all."

"Hmph! I see. I take it you'll show in the second second round of the chunin exams then?"

"Of course. The Forest of Death, right?"

"Yes. I believe that's the one."

"there's something I want to show you when I return Kazuna."

"Hmph. Fine I'll keep your secret in exchange for whatever power you've gained flame hair."

Houjin cut off the mental link with that said as he was confident Kazuna wouldn't spill the beans to his teammates. He did recall that Houjin had told him that he would contact Kasumi telepathically later on and that Hanabi was the one who should be surprised when he returns out of the four of them.

Meanwhile in the Hokage office

Yugao stood there a little nervous of what her superiors were thinking. She knew she'd failed to protect one of her students and in a big way. But what could she do? Black was just too strong, and far beyond her own level of power. It was maddening how much the man that took her student outclassed her in every sense of the word. From his taijutsu and energy/chakra control, to his movements and being able to defend himself from attacks. His speed was what baffled her though. How could one man that didn't look like much be so fast and so quick on his feet?

"So let me get this straight… This man named Black single handedly defeated you and incapacitated your entire team without even breaking a sweat?"

Yugao nodded timidly, clearly very ashamed of herself. Hiruzen, the third Hokage saw this and his eyes softened. Yugao was clearly blaming herself for this. It wasn't her fault that her enemy was so much more powerful than she herself was.

Danzo however, didn't take it that way. He started literally tearing into Yugao, verbally scolding her on what their situation was now that the leaf's potential weapon was stolen.

"Enough, Danzo! Yugao has already suffered enough."

"she wasn't careful enough. I think she should've handed the boy over to-"

"Danzo that is quite Enough! I will kindly ask you to remain silent or you will remove yourself from this room immediately."

Danzo was silent after that as were the other two advisors of Hiruzen's for the duration of Yugao's report.

"I see.. but despite that you still want to register your team for the upcoming chunin exams, correct ?"

"yes sir. Not sure where Houjin is right now, but I am confident he'll be back for the exams. Also… He seems rather close with a certain Hyuuga heiress on his team. Houjin has a reason to come back."

"Oh? He is? Hmm… very well Yugao let us keep an eye on those two when he returns. We'll observe them and determine if the saiyan's relationship with the Hyuuga heiress is good for the village."

"Thank you sir."

Yugao left shortly after that to inform the other members of her team of the news.

She couldn't help but notice the subtle smirk on the Hokage's face when she left. No doubt he knew something about Houjin that he wouldn't divulge to just anybody. She'd find out eventually. The jonin headed back to her team that were more than likely waiting on her. She had the papers for them, they just needed to fill them out and turn them in and they'd be registered for the exams.

Back with Team 6

Kazuna, Kazumi, and Hanabi waited at one the training grounds in the village as instructed by Yugao in her message to them. Hanabi was off training alone to take her mind off of thoughts concerning a certain orange haired boy who'd captured her heart as they'd gotten to know each other. Kazuna and Kazumi waited near one of the posts in the center of the training ground for Yugao. Their Sensei appeared not too long after they'd gathered in a puff of smoke.

 _"About time you got here, Yugao sensei."_

 _"Sorry, didn't know i was on a time schedule Kazuna."_

 _"Hmph! Well, at least you're here now."_

 _"How's Hanabi? Any better?"_

 _"Afraid not Sensei. She's thrown herself into her training but.. i think that's only reminding her of him."_

 _"I.. see.. Well, maybe thus will get her mind off of depressing thoughts for awhile."_

 _"Papers?"_

 _"Forms. For the chunin exams. all 3 of you are registered as a team."_

 _"And Flame hair? "_

 _"Him too, even though he's not here at the moment."_

 _"Oh Hanabi."_

 _"Hm? Yes, Yugao sensei?"_

 _"Here, for you. Turn it in when you can."_

Hanabi just nodded after receiving the form. She started to ask about Houjin but Yugao interrupted her.

 _"And don't worry about Houjin. I have a sneaking suspicion that you're going to see him again before this is over."_

 _"What? You mean he's alive?!"_

 _"Well of course Hanabi, Houjin wouldn't go down that easily. You know that."_

 _"Yes.. of course i do. I know more than anyone how strong he is..."_

Yugao took her leave immediately after to go home for the day. That left Hanabi to her own thoughts. She iimmediately thought about Houjin, he was alive! She started to cry abit but kept on a brave face to combat the tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes. Kazuna and Kazumi came up to her and encouraged her to fill out the registration form. They told her that Houjin may appear when they least expected him to and to be ready for when he does.

Hanabi wiped the tears from her eyes and regained her confidence. She would see him again, she just had to wait and be strong until then. The three of them decided to fill out the forms and turn them in soon after. Shortly after turning in the forms, they headed to the exams site. They saw most of the other Konoha 11 there and greeted them happily while exchanging words of friendly rivalry. Hinata made a point of going to Hanabi after she heard what had happened to Houjin to try and cheer up her sister.

"Hanabi..."

"Hinata onee chan..."

"I heard about Houjin sama... I'm sorry that i couldn't cheer you up when you needed me..."

" Onee san... It's ok.. you didn't know. I'm ok now though. We'll see each other again, i know we will."

"Hanabi, I'm happy for you."

"Huh? why's that? "

"You've found someone that you care for deeply in Houjin, isn't that right?"

"Wha- Wha- What are y-y-y-you talking abbbout?! I.. don't- ahhh..."

"No use in denying it Hanabi. You like him, don't you?"

"Uhh... w-well... i uhhh... Yes, I like him. I like him... alot..."

Hinata didn't have to say anything more. She could tell that Hanabi was in love with Houjin just by the way she was nervous talking about him. Hinata got her turn to be embarrassed when Hanabi switched the subject to Naruto. Hanabi had known that Hinata has had a thing for Naruto ever since she was little. She thought it was cute how her sister reacted whenever naruto was brought up or when she was around him.

Of course Naruto seeing all the competition decided to tell them all off by challenging them. That didn't go over very well, cause now they were everyone's target. The Konoha 11 decided they'd work together in the early going to wittle down the competition to a reasonable amount. Sasuke was focused on getting stronger so he could fight itachi and take revenge dor his clan. That was after ge got by naruto first though.

Ino noticed Sakura looking a little distracted and not ogling sasuke like normal. She decided to investigate what was up with her rival for sasuke. Sakura did look like she had something weighing on her mind to the point where she seemed distracted.

"Sakura?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, what is it Ino?"

"Geez! What's up with you? This isn't like you at all. "

"Oh yeah sorry Ino. I was just thinking about something."

"Like what happened to your brother?"

"How did you know?"

"You're so obvious Sakura. You're worried about him, you two were pretty close for siblings."

"I heard he's still alive but i wonder what he's doing and if he'll make it for the exams... I know his team is participating and they seem convinced he's coming back and soon, guess i'm still abit doubtful is all."

As Ino and Sakura were talking about Houjin, they came to the subject of a certain Hyuuga. They thought it was cute how Hanabi had feelings for him and obviously cared very deeply for him, even if she didn't show it. Of course then they compared it to hiw they felt for sasuke and started arguing who sasuke would be with. "Ino pig" and "Forehead" were names that were tossed back and forth between the two as they continued arguing before splitting up into their respective teams.

with Black and Houjin

Houjin was on one knee and panting from the brutal training he just went through. Black had been training him for the past few days non-stop, only stopping for food. But even then it wasn't really a stop in the training because he had to think quick on his feet during meal time, other wise he'd go without food for that night. And for a saiyan warrior, not eating was torture. Both Black and Houjin were sweating after their most recent training session, Houjin more than Black though.

 _Alright Saiyan, that should be enough for today. Shouldn't you get back to that village? Those exams probably started._

 _You're probably right. Let's go._

During their training, Black had taught the instant transmission to Houjin. Houjin pur two fingers to his forehead while he searched for Yugao's chakra signal. He'd appear to her first, then his teammates. The Young Saiyan also had a bad feeling that an absurdly powerful enemy would soon come looking for one of his friends in the leaf village, so he needed to be back. He located Yugao's chakra signal and both he and black vanished from outside the grass village.

Yugao felt a familiar energy when she Reported back to the shinobi in charge of the chunin exams with her teams forms in her hand. When she recognized it, she waited. Houjin and Black materialized right in front of her about half a second later.

 _Am i late, Sensei?_

 _No, not at all just in time in fact. i was wondering what took you so long._

 _Ah yeah sorry, we were training some more._

 _I see... Black.. you have my thanks for keeping Houjin out of harm._

 _"Whatever Human, I'll just watch from the sidelines for now."_

"Don't mind him, He's just a little standoffish. "

Yugao suggested Houjin head over to the exam site and disguise himself. Houjin did as instructed and just barely made it into the 1st phase of the exams, the written test. Teams 6-10 all passed the written exam without a hitch. That was when the second examiner, Anko Mitarashi, had everyone follow her to the exams 2nd phase.. the forest of death.

Houjin was doing his best not to be noticed in his disguise by his team or the rest if the Konoha 11, now came the real test. And that was to mainmaintain the disguise until the 2nd phase started and team 6 got into trouble. Anko explained the conditions of passing were to have both a heaven scroll and an earth scroll by the time the team reaches the tower in the middle of the forest. Each team mentally agreed who'd they go after first.

 _Alright you maggots! Get ready! and begin!_

One team from the grass village decided they'd go after team 6 first right off the bat. So as soon as everyone was through the gate the grass village ninja that were really sound village shinobi went after team 6 immediately. As soon as the trio of team 6 were in an open area they were ambushed by another team trying to steal their earth scroll.

Normally this would be no problem for them except there was a particularly nasty one among this group. There was something that.. just wasn't quite right. There was a very sinister and ominous feeling in the air.

 _We'll be taking that earth scroll off your hands if you please. Just try again next year, rookies._

 _If you think we're just going to hand them over to you creep, you got another thing coming!_

 _Kazumi wait! There's something strange about that one!_

 _Huh?! wait what are you?!_

The leaders head came out like a snake and was aiming for her neck when out of nowhere a boot banged into the face of the strange grass shinobi sending him crashing to the ground making a crater.

Familiar spiky orange hair and eyes, followed by a Brown tail were seen where the grass nin once was.

 _Go pick one someone else, freak!_

Team 6's eyes widened when they saw who it was that'd saved Kazumi. Could this be who team 6 thinks it is? Their teammate and friend who was kidnapped on their mission?

 _To be continued in chapter 3- A saiyan's new found power._


	5. Chapter 5- A saiyan's new found power

Merry Christmas! Hey everyone, Novablade 67 here again! i hope you enjoyed the last chapter. again i apologize for it taking so long to update any of my stories, alot has been going on and i haven't had the time to recently. Anyways this chapter will start out just a tad bit different because it is going to reveal Houjin's origins.. specifically one of his real parents. Without further ado, enjoy the story!

Chapter 5: A Saiyan's newfound powerElsewhere in another universe

A lone and battle weary figure struggled to get up after the beating they took from a foe that came out of nowhere. This figure was a female with wild and spiky black turned yellow hair. This Woman was no typical woman at all, she was a saiyan warrior one of the strongest from planet Sadlha( srry if i didn't spell it right not sure how the planet cabba comes from is spelled). What might this female Saiyan's name be you ask? This was the formerly timid protege of Caulifla, her name is Kale.

Gold bracers, Earrings, and a red shirt and skirt to go with her normally black hair and eyes completed her look. The Female saiyan in front of her, was the aforementioned Caulifa. The former brawler, and now disciple of Son Goku got up groggily and glared at their enemy. Their enemy was one who was quite familiar in dealing with saiyans, seeing as he was beaten by one before. A pair of purple eyes, insect like wings, a tail, and then a mostly humanoid body besides the appendage that jutted out on both sides of his head completed his look. The being was none other than Cell, the android who nearly destroyed the earth before Gohan defeated him in the cell games 20 some years ago (This is an alternate timeline during Dragon ball super where the tournament of power never took place but Goku and Vegeta eventually ended up visiting planet sadala).

He was in a new type of form he recently mastered in other world before being wished to life by Frost. Unfortunately, Cell turned on frost and ended up killing him after he was returned to life. Cell stretched his arms out while surrounded in golden and red aura (aura like golden freeza has). He smiled at himself for achieving this new form, with this.. no saiyan stood a chance against him.

 _This new perfect form... It's incredible. Now to find that saiyan brat who defeated me..._ _Hey you! what the heck are you?!_ _Hm? Oh you're still here, Saiyans?_ _You bug! what have you done to Cabba?!_ _Kale..._ _Oh, the male Saiyan? Don't worry about him, i just gave him abit of a taste of my new perfect form._ _New perfect form? What are you, some kind of pefectionist freak or somethin?!_ _Caulifa san... Kale san... D-don't fight him! Cell's too strong for you two!_ _Oh? Still up eh? Saiyans certainly are facinating... perhaps you haven't had enough yet.._

 _Cabba! No don't you dare hurt my Cabba, you disgusting bug! Haaaaa!!!!!!!_

Cell turned to face the other female Saiyan who began to power up. In fact she powered up so much that she went into beserk mode. Albeit more controlled of a berserk mode transformation, it was still enough that Cell became intrigued by it. What he didn't expect was hiw much faster Kale was now, because she was in front of him in an instant. Kale, now blinded by rage over Cell's attempt to hurt her husband (Yes, i said it. In this story Kale and Cabba ARE married. They're about the same age as Goku was at the beginning of Cell Games, so in their 30s physically.) delivered a surprising blow to Cells face that sent him reeling back quite a few feet. Cell was shocked slightly.This Saiyan woman had enough power to do that to him? After recovering from the initial shock of it, he was outraged now. How dare this upity saiyan woman do that to him! He was perfection incarnate! The perfect warrior made even more perfect with this new Golden form. And yet, the Saiyan woman in front of him didn't care. She attacked him and was actually matching him blow for blow!

 _What?! This upity saiyan woman is actually keeping up with me?! No! Never! I am perfection! I will not be outdone by a saiyan again!_

Cabba had seen this and had eventually had time to recover. He jumped and decided to help his wife ,Kale, to fend off the android. When Kale saw Cabba was fighting Cell too, she was relieved and returned to her senses. But amazingly while she did return to her right mind, she was able to hold the beserker mode transformation. Cabba and Kale were starting to gain the upper hand until Cell decided to take this fight elsewhere with the instant transmission technique while taking the 3 Saiyans with him. However something went horribly wrong. Instead of just finishing their battle, Cabba, Kale, and Caulifa somehow or another stayed together and were separated from cell. A portal opened up and a blinding light enveloped them all. They entered a dark tunnnel that eventually had a light at the end of it, however...

When they opened their eyes, they were rapidly approaching the ground and unfortunately couldn't stop in time. BOOM! They crashed into the ground making a huge crater. While looking around at their surroundings, the saiyans didn't recognize any of it. They ended up in the woods not far from civilization. After feeling disoriented for abit, they recovered enough to start walking and try to figure out where they ended up. They decided it would be best to try and locate some help. After walking for awhile, they came upon 2 large green wooden doors that looked like a gate of some kind.

 _You three! State your business! Outsiders are not permitted inside the village!_ _Umm yes. Can you tell is where we are sir? We're not from around here._ _Oh, i see. sorry about that. You three are currently just outside of Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. Are you three shinobi?_ _No sir, we're not. And what's a shinobi anyways?_ _Sorry about my Husband, he can get abit excited sometimes._ _I see.. You're visitors to the village then, yes?_ _All 3 Saiyans looked at each other, then to the guard and nodded. The guard relaxed and told one of the other guards to escort these three visitors to the hokage._ _If you don't mind me asking, who's this hokage person?_ _Oh? you mean you don't know? guess you really are outsiders. What village are you from?_ _No village sir, we're not from one. We do come from a very distant country though._

This seemed to satisfy the guard while Caulifa winked secretly at Kale and Cabba to signal to them that the guard never suspected that she may be hiding something. Kale and Cabba did remember something they had to do though, and that was to find their son who they'd not seen for almost 15 years after sending him to another world to escape the early conflict of Sadala and Frosts army. Their son was born with an unusually high power level, most likely a gene from Kale. But their son was so loving and kind too, despite his serious face. That trait belonged to dear old dad, Cabba. Kale longed to see their son and how much he'd grown. Little did she know that they'd meet their son very soon. Caulifa couldn't wait either, she had a nephew and just learned of it from Kale.

Although Kale and Caulifa weren't really sisters they may as well have been because they were always together and doing things together. She hoped he was strong, then she could teach him some things that his parents couldn't. Although, she hadn't the faintest clue as to what this Nephew of hers even looked like. Caulifa did supposedly have a younger cousin that she never met and was also sent to another world. What are the chances that maybe her lost younger cousin and Kale's son were both here at the same time time? well wherever HERE is exactly, it definitely wasn't universe 6's earth that's for sure. Caulifa decided to tey and sense boy's Ki but then realized, that she had no idea what the kid's energy felt like. The 3 Saiyans continued walking through the village until they came to the Hokage's tower. The large red building at the center of the village gave off a warm feeling of kindess and strength to the Saiyans, they could see why the village was lively.

The guard escorted them to the door of the Hokage's office when a stern but kind voice spoke up.

 _Come in. I see you've brought some interesting visitors with you Izumo._ _Yes my lord. They said they're looking for someone here and i thought maybe you could help sir._ _Yes, i see... Very well, return to your duties Izumo._ _Sir!_ _Now then, What do i owe the pleasure of such interesting visitors as yourselves?_ _Mr Hokage sir we-_ _Oh my no need to be so formal with me young lad, Just call me Hiruzen or whatever you're comfortable with calling me._ _Right. Ahem. Lord Hokage, we are looking for someone very important to us. Have you seen him?_ _Please lord third, can you help us find our son? We've been waiting to see him again. It's been almost 15 years since we've seen him._ _Your son? Well... i'll need at least a brief description of them to tell you anything._ _Oh, right! Well... He has black eyes, and a brown furry tail for some odd reason. Matching hair color and is very polite to others._ _Black hair and eyes? That sounds like... Yes i'm sure of it! That matches the boy Kazuna's description perfectly! But how is he their son if they don't have tails?!_

While Hiruzen was pondering this, the exam continued into the second phase. A boy with Red hair and a furry belt stood where the grass nin leader was. He looked very.. odd to say the least. To make sure Hanabi wouldn't figure it out that it was him, Houjin deliberately said things very over the top and that would be considered cheesy.

 _Stop you fiend! How dare you try to hurt this young maiden!_ _(Hanabi sweatdropped) Ehhh... He's weird..._

meanwhile Kazuna and Kazumi were having a hard time containing their laughter because of how ridiculous Houjin looked in his disguise. They managed to keep up the charade but barely, so they'd keep Hanabi clueless.

 _I shall punish you in the name of Justice!_ _Uhhh... What is that guy doing? This is so bizzarre i feel like i'm losing brain cells just watching this go on..._ _(snort* Houjin, you- Hahahahahahahaha! You look ridiculous! Oh this is gold!)_ _(Not you too Kazuna!)_ _(Sorry flame hair i just.. snort* i can't keep a straight face while looking out you right now... )_ _Uh... Kazuna? Kazumi? Are you guys alright?_ _Hm? Yeah we're fine Hanabi, just had something in my eye is all (snort*)._ _Same here (Snort* laughs hysterically)._ _Fall before the Justice man! Justice... Kick!_

He teleported behind one of them and delivered a swift chop to the neck before punching another one hard in the stomach. The grass nin left soon after to avoid confrontation with this saiyan.

" _That's right, run while you can fiends!"_ _"Ehhh... this guy's really...weird..."_ _"Why'd i say that? That was so corny..."_ _*snort* "Please stop Houjin this is too funny!"_ _"yeah this is *snort* too good. this is gold."_ _"Are you two sure you're alright?"_ _"Yes, we're fine Hanabi. Just got something in our eyes at the moment."_

Hanabi decided to not pester them anymore about it. if they thought this weird, ... individual.. was funny that was their taste. The four decided to head towards the center of the forest since they had the heaven and earth scrolls needed to pass the second phase of the exams. Hanabi purposely stayed ahead of the group because she didn't want to be any more weirded out by.. their new... guest.. She did wonder why this stranger's power or ki as she'd been taught by Houjin felt so similiar to her friend's Ki. It was a little suspicious...

Hanabi was taken off that train of thought when she saw something very alarming.

 _"Guys, hold up!"(Hanabi)_ _"What is it Hanabi?" (Kazumi)_ _"What's the hold up, Hyuuga?" (Kazuna)_ _Hanabi- " Take a look. Isn't that team 7 down there?"_ _Kazumi- "Yeah it is. But what's going on? That uchiha... did he have those black flame marks and that dark chakra before?"_ _Kazuna- "Hmph! No of course he didn't . The kid's not himself right now._ _Honoo (Houjin)- "I'm going down there. Back me up guys, I'm going to stop that Uchiha before he guys on a rampage and before he doe something to permanently cripple that other genin."_

The Red haired Saiyan with the mask jumped down and landed in between Sasuke and Zaku. Just as Sasuke was about to rush in to break Zaku's arm, the Masked genin saiyan teleported right in front of him. Team 6 followed close behind, but from a distance. Hanabi could tell their eccentric friend was a saiyan because of the tail that was wrapped like a belt around his waist. What she couldn't tell was who the saiyan was. His power felt familiar, but she couldn't narrow it down on that alone.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the saiyan. Why was this other guy getting in his way? Just adding fuel to the fire was the fact that this other guy didn't look weak at all, he was ripped for a boy his age. The other thing was his power... It was seemingly endless compared to his own chakra and that angered the uchiha. Hiw could a non Uchiha get that strong?! He was roughly the same age as him so it didn't make sense!

 _Masked Saiyan- "Don't do this Sasuke. If you do, you'll only feel empty afterwards. If you ignore me, i'll habe no choice but to stop you by force!"_ _Sasuke- "Keh! As if you have what it takes to beat me looser, out of my way before someone gets hurt!"_ _Masked Saiyan- " You're grossly underestimating your opponent, Sasuke. If you continue this, I'm not the one who will get hurt. But if you insist, then so be it."_

Right after he said that, a white aura ignited around his body and was powerful enough to create a gust of wind. The winds were strong enough that Sasuke and the other genin present had to shield their eyes from the debris and infuse chakra into their feet to keep from being blown back. Lightning danced around the masked genin's frame to go with the white aura around his body.

 _Masked Saiyan- "Well Sasuke? Are you still going to go through with this even now that you've seen that you're outmatched?"_ _Sasuke- "How?! How is this guy so strong?! I can't even move! He's not even an uchiha or an original resident of the leaf! He should be nothing! So why?! Why am i so afraid of this looser?!"_ _Masked Saiyan- "Hm? Is it me or are you actually scared of me now? Wouldn't blame you. You've never faced power like this before, have you?_ _Sasuke- "Do you really mean to get in my way?! "_ _Masked Saiyan- "I'm telling to not do this Sasuke for your own sake. If not for you at least for her sake (looks at Sakura as he says it.)."_ _Sasuke- "what do you know?! Nothing! you're just a looser in a mask!"_ _*Before anyone can blink Sasuke is doubled over in pain*_

Masked Saiyan- "Unfortunately that's where you're wrong Sasuke... Rest now, you've pushed yourself too hard."

Before Sasuke had time to react, the mysterious masked genin had his fist in the uchiha's gut. Sasuke had gotten the wind knocked out of him so fast that he couldn't even react to counter it. Sasuke's eyes shut, due the enormous amount of pain he was in right now. He fell unconscious seconds after The saiyan's fist had made contact with his gut.

Sakura ran over to the now unconscious Sasuke to pick him up. The masked saiyan glared at the sound genin. They knew better than to mess with someone who could knock out an uchiha with a single blow, much to the ire of some of their own. The three sound genin left swiftly after a warning from the masked genin from team 6, they weren't sticking around to find out what happened whem this guy was mad. With his work done, he walked back to his waiting teammates.

Before team 6 took off Sakura wanted to thank the masked genin for saving her own team as well as team 10, and a few members of team 9. She ran in an attempt to catch the masked genin.

 _Sakura-" Please wait!"_ _Masked Saiyan- "Hm? Oh it's you. What is it?"_ _Sakura- "Um.. Thank you for saving us. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't shown up."_ _Masked Saiyan- "No need to thank me, i just did the right thing by stopping your friend before he completely lost his mind."_ _Sakura-" Your power though... it feels familiar.. like someone else i know... It felt like my adopted brother was here. Tell me, have you.. seen him?"_ _Masked Saiyan- "Adopted brother you say? hm.. no can't say i have. what's he look like?"_ _Sakura- "Well... He has wild flame Orange colored hair and eyes to go with a furry brown tail like the one you have."_

 _Masked Saiyan- "I see... well i will inform you if i see him. I have heard that he's in the village and currently is undercover in the chunin exams."_

 _Sakura- "Undercover? Why's he doing that?"_

 _Masked Saiyan- "Perhaps your brother doesn't wish to be discovered just yet. Just a thought."_

With that team 6 left, the masked genin with them. Sakura did wonder what exactly the mysterious teen meant by maybe her brother Houjin didn't wish to be discovered right away. If he was back and was alive shouldn't he have told her first? She was just glad Naruto and sasuke were ok. She manages to drag her teammates to a spot where they can wake up close to the tower in the middle of the forest.

Back with Team 6

Team 6 had just arrived at the tower and were congradulated by the other leaf teams who made it. Those other teams being teams 8, 9, and 10. Ino had taken an interest in team 6's resident masked Saiyan. He was everything a girl her age could want. He was strong, cold to other girls at times, very friendly, and also... he was ripped! Not a bad looker either. Little did she know who exactly was underneath that mask.

Kazumi couldn't figure out why Houjin would dupe his adopted sister into thinking he wasn't right in front of her. She started to have her say telepathically until, Houjin explained his reasoning for doing so. His plan was to reveal himself during the final phase of the exams, but Houjin knew that he may have to prepare to do so before based on how the board for the matches in prelims looked right now. It was him against Lee. Lee was someone who took Houjin's disappearance very hard simply because he considered the saiyan to be his rival and would push himself even harder in his training. This was in an effort to be as matchless as Houjin given time.

All Lee needed was the proper training since he had next to no chakra for jutsu, he could learn Ki very easily. He just needed the right teacher. And who better to teach him than one of the leaf's resident saiyans. It was the perfect idea.

Not long after team 7 managed to make it to the tower as the very last team of contestants. All teams and participants were accounted for now. Teams 6,7, 8, 9, and 10 from the leaf village. One team from the Sand village, and one team from the sound village. All together there were 22 participants left, more than half of the participants that started phase 2 had dropped out of the exams.

Good news as this was, there were still too many participants. So the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, had one of his jonin Shinobi make the announcement. The Jonin he chose was Geko Hyato, which just happened to be the boyfriend of team 6's leader, Yugao Uzuki.

 _Hyato- " Ahem! Since there are still too many participants, we will have to have preliminaries to find out who will advance to the exams final phase."_

Everyone had one thought running through their mind, preliminaries? Another Jonin, Kurenai Yuhi, revelaed hiw the prelims would work. There were 11 matches and this was how they lined up:

 _Naruto vs Kiba,_ _Sasuke vs Dosu_ _Temari vs Tenten_ _Lee vs Houjin_ _Kazumi vs Female Sound ninja_ _Sakura vs Ino_ _Zaku vs Chouji_ _Shikamaru vs Kankuro_ _Neji vs Hinata_ _Shino vs Hanabi_ _Gaara vs Kazuna_

Everyone looked at each other. The jonin were abit puzzled when they saw the matches, why would they pit students who weren't very developed yet against some of the more promising Rookies? Baki smirked when he saw who Gaara was up against, this would be an easy win for him...or so he thought.

The Jonin known as Hyato walked forward and announced the preliminaries.

 _Hyato- "Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inazuka would you two come forward please. First match, Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inazuka. Begin!"_

Both Naruto and Kiba slipped into stances as they sprung into action soon afterwards. Kazumi was cheering on her brother while the rest of team 6 looked indifferent. Houjin watched behind his mask at the fight. Knowing his name was on the board, Houjin knew he'd have to reveal himself alot sooner than he meant to. Black warped beside him seemingly out of nowhere due to him seeing Houjin's name on the board.

 _Goku Black- "Seems like your plan won't work quite how you planned, will it kid?"_ _Houjin- "No, guess not. I did want to surprise Hanabi and My sister Sakura so i can keep watching out for them."_ _Goku Black- " Well if you're going to reveal yourself, may as well do it with a bang. Make your reveal worthy of a Saiyan."_

Houjin nodded. He had decided how he'd do it. Also to be fair to his opponent, Lee in this case, He'd reveal himself before they went at it. Naruto eventually ended up defeating Kiba in the most unorthodox way by using his own sense of smell against him. The next two matches went exactly how people thought they would, Sasuke won with little difficulty and Temari easily defeated poor Tenten who put up a decent fight but was clearly outmatched.

Then came Houjin's fight. It was finally time for him to reveal himself. Hayato called for both fighters but was interrupted by the masked saiyan before he said his name.

 _Masked Saiyan- " Wait Proctor! I'll come down first and properly introduce myself."_ _Hayato- " Ok that's fine just hurry. We have other matches to get to."_

The masked saiyan floated down and landed right in front of Lee. He removed his cowl that he wore to reveal an outfit very similiar to Goku Black's. A black Gi, with a steel gray shirt underneath, blue pants a bright crimson belt like sash, a brown monkey tail, White boots with the army green ninja pouches on his belt at both sides. The saiyan finally removed his mask and ignited his white aura that burst to life around him, turning his hair from red to the familiar orange that many in the leaf knew well.

Once he was done, he powered down and smirked at Lee before speaking up. Lee's eyes widened once he saw Houjin's face. All this time and he never noticed that his opponent to be was Houjin himself!

 _Houjin- " Ah that's better. It's been awhile Lee, hasn't it? Sorry for staying hidden for so long, i wanted to have you at your best when we fought."_

Lee smirked back after recovering from the initial shock. He slipped into his signature stance, while Houjin followed suit and slipped into his own signature Saiyan/earthling stance. Sakura wasn't paying attention until after Lee and Houjin began fighting. Her eyes widened once she realized who it was that was fighting Lee.

Houjin immediately powered up to about 10% of his power to keep up with Lee's speed. The ground shook and rocks were lifted off the ground due to Houjin's power rising. Lee launched himself at Houjin and immediately felt Houjin catch his fist. Houjin smirked and threw his own combination of puches and kicks at Lee. Their speed was evident in the shockwaves that broke the sound barrier that randomly appeared out of nowhere. The air itself shook from their blows and their speed. Right hook , left leg sweep, left hook, uppercut, elbow, body slam, these were the moves in sequences that the two combatants used during the match.

Just when one would gain an advantage, it would be matched by the other. This went on until Houjin powered up to just below super saiyan. Once Houjin powered up to his peak of base form, he was dominating Lee in speed alone. Their power was pretty even but Houjin's speed became abit of a problem for Lee. Gai, Tenten, and Neji watched this with their eyes bulging almost out of their sockets. They'd never seen anyone able to keep up with Lee's speed, much less completely dominate him in Taijutsu.

Gai was beginning to see why Yugao was hiding him from Danzo's prying eyes. The kid was powerful, really powerful. Not just powerful, but he was fast too. It was rare to find the combination of power and speed this kid was displaying in one person. This kid's martial arts though, were completely something else. His close quarters combat skills were unlike anything he'd ever seen before. Houjin's martial arts were very edgy and rigid. Not like any martial arts shinobi knew of, they were far more advanced than that.

Lee pulled out his leaf hurricane and primary lotus, which caught Houjin off guard. It had appeared that Lee won, when out of nowhere Houjin erupted with a burst of power. He was ready for more. Lee tried confuse him with his speed and fakes here and there, however it didn't quite go how he planned. Houjin simply crossed his arms into an x, flexed his muscles, and let out a battle roar to force Lee away from him. Lee was abit shaky getting up, obviously drained from the fight of both stamina and chakra since he had removed his weights.

The green clad genin was barely standing on his two feet. Sakura and the other Konoha 11 watched on shocked at what they were seeing. Houjin was never this strong before he left with goku black. This was obviously some newfound power he'd gained since training with black. Of course Kazuna could tell that Houjin still had tons more power that he wasn't using. What he sensed from Houjin was frightening to say the least, he was way stronger than when Black kidnapped him on their latest mission.

Houjin warped in front of Lee befors he could react and ended their fight with a heavy punch to the gut followed by a lightning quick chop to the back. BOOM! Lee fell as quick as lightning. The impact cracked the floor, making an enormous crater. Houjin then powered down and stared at Lee's unconscious form, a clear sign that he'd beaten the green jumpsuit clad genin.

 _Hayato- " Winner of the fourth preliminary match... Houjin Haruno."_ _Houjin- "Proctor? Is it ok if i carried Lee to the infirmary?"_ _Hayato- "Hm? I don't see why not. Go ahead."_

Houjin knelt down, picked up Lee and put two fingers to his forehead as he disappeared. After delivering Lee to the Infrmary, Houjin Instant transmissioned back to his team. Seconds after his reemergence, Hanabi went wide eyed as she saw him. It was him, the boy who had taken her heart. The boy she was in love with against her better judgement.

Hanabi's first instinct was to run up to him and hug him while silently balling her eyes out. It was embarrassing, but she was just glad Houjin was alive and well.

 _Houjin- "I'm back Hana. Sorry i had to hide from you for awhile. I wanted to surprise you. And i'm sorry i worried you. Don't worry, that won't happen again."_

 _Hanabi- " Yeah, you'd better be sorry mister. I thought you were dead for awhile there and that it was my fault."_

 _Houjin- "Come on Hanabi, you don't give me enough credit. I don't die that easily. We Saiyans are Warriors we are trained to put our lives on the line."_

 _Hanabi- " Well even so..., I'm glad you're back. I... have something to tell you... if you're ready?_

Houjin smiled and nodded. He'd waited a long time to tell Hanabi something he'd wanted to tell her since the mission. But that could wait..for a little while longer at least. The next matches came and went with Kazumi, Zaku, Neji, and Hanabi winning their matches. The final match of the Prelims was Gaara vs Kazuna.

 _Hayato- " Shibaku no Gaara, Kazuna Inazuka. If the 2 of you would step forward please. The 11th and final match of these preliminaries, Shibaku no Gaara vs Kazuna Inazuka Begin!"_

 _Baki- "Heh that kid has no chance Gaara has won this with a blow!"_

 _Yugao-" You're Baki, correct? I wouldn't count Kazuna out just yet. He may not look ideal, but he is a saiyan. They're much stronger than they look. I know firsthand, trust me. I was nearly killed by one."_

 _Baki- " A saiyan you say? While that may be interesting, He won't beat Gaara. He's dead."_

 _Yugao- "Don't be so sure, Kazuna may just surprise you."_

Kazuna shifted into his Saiyan stance that he somehow instinctively knew. He closed his eyes and began to draw out his Ki. The Ki surrounded him like a bubble, then ignited like a flame. The gust of wind it created managed to actually push Gaara back, which surprised even him. Sand came at the saiyan trying to crush him, but he was too fast. Kazuna would appear next to Gaara deal a quick blow and then vanish before the sand reach him.

Gaara's ultimate defense appeared to be mere child's play for Kazuna. He'd outspeed the sand and deal a tremendous amount of damage to Gaara very quickly before going back to outspeeding his chakra infused sand. Gaara was taking alot more damage than he thought and couldn't defend fast enough. Within just a few minutes his outter armor had cracked and his inner demon had awoken much sooner than many thought.

Now Gaara's sand was much faster and Kazuna had to increase his speed to stay ahead of it. When he attacked the sand blocked his fist and was harder than before. Kazuna's base form wasn't working now so he decided to turn up the power and transform. Based on the speed of the sand, regular super saiyan wouldn't be enough. He decided to go ssj2 to really give Gaara nightmares.

Kazuna distracted Gaara by using one move he'd learned on his own through dreams. They were someone's memories but not his own.

Kazuna-" Well it's now or never. Alright you freak, let's see how you like this! Taio-ken!"

A bright light flashed and blinded Gaara temporarily. While Gaara was reeling, Kazuna began to transform into a ssj2. The entire building shook as small pebbles lifted from the ground. Lightning danced along his frame and the floor while his hair flashed between blond and black. Kazuna's power built enough to the point where he could finish the transformation. With a gutteral scream he ascended to the second level of a super saiyan.

 _Kazuna-" Haaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" Alright ready for round two, freak?!"_

This actually made Gaara back off slightly. Kazuna's new power made Gaara a little nervous. Everyone other than team 6 was shocked at this power. They were stunned beyond belief that a kid like Kazuna had that kind of a transformation. Gaara's sand speeded towards Kazuna who simply made quick work of any that came into contact with him. The saiyan was zipping around gaara attacking when he saw an opening. Of course Gaara was doing his best to keep up but with difficulty. Kazuna had enough and eventually ended the match by hitting gaara so hard and so fast that his armor of sand couldn't keep up.

Hayato declared Kazuna the winner. But simce there were an uneven amount of participants, they let gaara continue on despite losing badly to Kazuna. With the preliminaries over, everyone eventually got to rest to prep for the final phase of the exams. Houjin trained with Kazuna with some "light sparring", while Kazumi and Hanabi each prepared for the final phase as well. Black floated above the village not seen as he watched his student train.

 _Black- " I wonder if you'll be able to keep hiding your power, Saiyan brat. Heh heh heh. This'll be interesting for sure. Keep struggling, Mortal. It'll only make my plan that much better when you defeat that scoundrel Zamigra."_

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, super long. and i know i skipped alot of the fights, but i'm not too good at writing Naruto fights or wording them so sorry about that. I know this chapter mainly focused on team 6, i will try and incoporate more of the other teams views of the story. This story will differ from the cannon story of Naruto from now on since dbz villians and characters are getting introduced. Let's face it i don't think Naruto villains would really do anything to beings that can blow up planets so they won't be in the story too often. Also should Kazuna x Kazumi be a pairing or would you rather it be one of the other Naruto female genin shinobi? PM me or leave a review with your answer to that question. Merry Christmas! and keep it frosty!


	6. Hanabi's crushing defeat? Houjin's power

**Hey guys, Novablade 67 back here again. Happy 2018! Anyways, thx Blake2020 for the review. Sorry about all the grammatical errors guys, i'll be sure to fix that. Also Who's Kid do you think Houjin should be? Caulifla's or... some other Saiyan's? It's looking like Kazuna x Kazumi may be a thing but i could pair him with one of the other Naruto girls if i get some suggestions in the reviews or pm's. With further ado, enjoy the story!**

 ***Disclaimer- I own nothing of this story besides the plot and the OC's.**

 _With Houjin after training_ *

Houjin had finished training with team 6 for the day and was walking Hanabi back home. Hanabi was still getting used to the little nickname Houjin had started using for her since he returned. It was abit embarrassing for her because she knew that it meant Houjin thought of her as more than just a friend and teammate. In what way he did think of her, she didn't know at the moment. She could only hope he felt for her, what she felt for him. As neared the Hyuuga compound Houjin asked if they could stop and talk for a few moments. It was a little odd that he'd ask that, but Hanabi didn't mind spending some more time with the boy she had feelings romantically for.

They found a bench on one of the rooftops (where team gai met early in the cannon naruto storyline) that overlooked the village. Houjin had to tell her what was on his mind while he was gone, Hanabi deserved to know that much at least.

 _Houjin- Care to sit, Hana?_

 _Hanabi- uh.. S-sure. (Hanabi sits down across from Houjin)_

 _Houjin- Not there, silly. I meant next to me. Unless you think i have cooties or something._

 _Hanabi- Huh?! No, No way you have cooties! *Sighs and scoots over so she's next to Houjin now*_

 _Houjin- Much better. (He smiles seeing Hanabi blushing hard as she is in close proximity to him) Hana, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time now._

 _Hanabi- Houjin.. A-about that nickname... It's kind of embarrassing hearing you call me that. But... it's also very nice. So can you only call me that when we're alone together?_

 _Houjin- I see, you like it then?_ _Hanabi- Ah... well... I... Y-yes I-It's nice. Makes me feel like I'm special to you._

 _Houjin- That's because you are special to me, Hana._

 _Hanabi- Wha- Wha?! What did you say?_

 _Houjin- I said you are special to me, Hana. You're the most important person in the world to me, Hanabi. Which brings me to what I was going to tell you. It's in regard to what You said you had to tell me after our last mission._

 _Hanabi- Wait Houjin, before you go there. There is something I feel like i have to tell Y-you. I-It's a little embarrassing for me to admit it but... Houjin, I... I really like you. No, Like isn't the word. I'm in love with you, Houjin. I love you._

 _Houjin- Hanabi... wow... I kinda... don't know what to say to that. But since you worked up the courage to admit that you are in love with me, I intend to respond to your feelings Hanabi. Truth is Hanabi, I feel the same way about you. I want to be with you and protect you with all of my power. That's why I hid myself from you for so long. I wanted to protect you from the pain of you seeing me be hurt again. I saw how you were when black took me back then, I want to protect the smile of the girl I'm in love with. I don't want her to cry like that again._

 _Hanabi- Hou.. Houjin, What did you just say? Did you say what I thought you said?_

 _Houjin- Yeah, that's right. I love you too, Hana. Here, I'll even proove it to you. (Leans over and kisses her forehead)_

 _Hanabi- Houjin... Hou- Hou- Houjin kun.._

 _Houjin- Hanabi..._

Houjin went to hug Hanabi, but she had other plans. Hanabi pulled Houjin in close to her and kissed him! Hanabi chuckled after they separated because she knew he wasn't expecting her to do that. Houjin was wide eyed because he wasn't expecting the girl he loved to kiss him! At least not yet, anyways. Hanabi was chuckling because Houjin was now blubbering and struggling to even speak. She put her finger on his mouth to silence him, then she caressed his cheek while smiling.

 _Hanabi- Take responsibility for this, Saiyan. You just made me realize why exactly i fell for you, Houjin. You may be a Saiyan and a born warrior, but you're very kind ... and gentle. Those are thse things i love about you._

 _Houjin- I'll t-try Hanabi.._

 _Hanabi- Good. Now, I better get home father will be expecting before too long._

 _Houjin- Yeah..._

 _Hanabi- See you tomorrow._

 _*Kisses him on the cheek and sprints home*_

Houjin was still shocked at what Hanabi did, it was so unexpected. Out of all the things he would've expected Hanabi to do, he sure wasn't ready for her to kiss him! He put his hand on his mouth briefly, he was still in shock. At least he knew how she felt about him now. Houjin walked home and ran into someone rather unexpected on the way. He ran into his adopted sister, Sakura.

 _Sakura- So she actually went and did it, didn't she brother?_

 _Houjin- Sis? What are you talking about?_

 _Sakura- Don't play dumb, I'm talking about your girlfriend. Hanabi, right?_

 _Houjin- She knows something... Alright sis, I'll play along. Yeah, why? And what do you mean girlfriend?_

 _Sakura- Don't act coy, Houjin. So she kissed you, didn't she?_

 _Houjin- I see.. so she saw what happened. Yeah, she did. I wasn't expecting her to though._

 _Sakura- Man, you can really be dense sometimes. What'd you expect her to do when you confessed to her after she confessed that she liked you?_

 _Houjin- Uhh... about that. She said she was in love with me._

 _Sakura- Ha?! She actually admitted it huh? Well, good for her. And you?_

 _Houjin- And me what?_

 _Sakura- You know what i mean. What did you say to her?_

 _Houjin- I was just honest with her. I'm not sure to what extent, but I do know that I do love Hanabi for the little while i've known her._

 _Sakura- So you became boyfriend and girlfriend.. I'm happy for you, brother._

 _Houjin- Incidentally what about on your end with Sasuke?_

Houjin immediately regretted asking that as he saw his sister's demeanor drop. He sweatdropped at this and apologized for bringing up something Sakura didn't want to talk about. The two of them headed home and talked about their day on the way. Sakura did ask what Houjin did while he was gone. Houjin was honest with her and told Sakura that "Black" trained him to harness his Super Saiyan power after they left the akatsuki.

 _Sakura- Wait, Super Saiyan? And you went to the Akatsuki?!_

 _Houjin- First answer. Super Saiyan is what you saw Kazuna use against Gaara in the prelims the other day. And second answer, yes i did. Those guys were so dense that they actually thought my tail was a side effect of a Bijuu inside me._

Sakura went wide eyed when Houjin told her what the akatsuki did to him based on their suspicions about him. She also deadpanned when he told her what they thought was the source of his power. She agreed, these Akatsuki guys really were idiots if they thought Houjin was a jinchuriki.

 _Sakura- Really? Those Akatsuki really are dumb if they thought you were a jinchuriki._

 _Houjin- Yeah, I thought the same thing. However they will come after a teammate of yours and you should know who without me saying it._

 _Sakura- You don't mean Naruto do you? But why would they come after that idiot? They'd only come after him if- ..oh no... He's a-_

 _Houjin- Yes that's right sis. Your teammate Naruto is the Jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox. Now you know why the villagers treat him so horribly for something he himself has no control over._

 _Sakura- Naruto... I had no idea... I'm sorry... I have no right to treat you so poorly_.

 _Houjin- It's alright sis, you didn't know what he's had to deal with since day 1. You can make it right though. Just be nicer to him, treat him like he's human, that he matters. Don't tell him I told you this or that i know what he carries inside him. I plan to do that myself._

 _Sakura- But why not?_

 _Houjin- Simple. He'll think I've betrayed him and that i'll treat him like everyone else in the village._

Sakura could understand that reasoning. As much as she hated to admit it, Houjin was right. She couldn't tell Naruto, even though she wanted to admit that she was wrong and it took her adopted brother to open her eyes to the burden he was carrying. The two of them made it home without much trouble. Sakura went ahead so she could surprise her parents with Houjin. They'd been worried sick about Houjin since they heard that he was kidnapped by Black on a mission.

Sakura walked in while Houjin waited outside the door. She was in telepathic communication with him so he'd know when to make his appearance. Houjin listened in on Sakura's conversation with mr and mrs Haruno.

 _Sakura- I'm home Mom, Dad._

 _Mebuki- Welcome home Sakura._

 _mr Haruno- So how was your day?_

 _Sakura- Ok i guess. Oh, that's right! I have a surprise for both of you guys._

 _Mebuki- oh? very well then where is this surprise then?_

 _Sakura- Hold on, I'll go get it._

 _A few minutes later in Sakura's room_

 _Sakura- You can come in now, brother._

 _Houjin- Ok on my way._

Houjin then placed two fingers on his forehead and instant transmissioned into Sakura's room. He appeared a few seconds later in his sister's room and lowered his fingers. Sakura smirked at him. That's when she noticed how remarkably similiar Houjin's outfit was to Black's, which she thought was a little strange because he never really wore dark colors before.

 _Sakura- It a coincidence that you're dressed like black?_

 _Houjin- no it isn't. I just happened to appreciate him for what he taught me is all. Black helped me get stronger than i was ans how to harness my latent power as a saiyan._

She would take that. The two exited the room and made their way downstairs with Sakura going first to signal Houjin when to come out.

 _Sakura- There's someone who'd like to meet you. Just try not to make them feel too uncomfortable, please?_

 _Mebuki- Alright._

 _Sakura- Alright you can come out now._

 _Houjin- (ok, there's the signal. Ok here we go) Sorry I took so long to come back. It's been awhile, mom, Dad._

Mebuki's eyes widened and she was trying to hold back tears. Could her eyes be decieving her or was it really her adopted son? She began to cry as ran to Houjin and hugged him. Houjin rubbed his nose at how his adopted mother was acting.

 _Houjin- Sorry I worried you mom, alot happened._

 _Mebuki- You had better be sorry young man, I was worried sick! Welcome home._

 _Mr Haruno- Glad to see you're back, son._

He walked up to Houjin and did something neither Mebuki or Sakura were expecting, he slapped Houjin! Houjin knew that was coming, he'd been gone for months without so much as a word to any of his family. Then he had the nerve to hide his identity when he did come back so he could surprise his sister and a teammate of his that was very close to him? That was inexcuseable in Yakumo's eyes. No son of his was ever taught to behave in such a manner even if he was a saiyan.

 _Yakumo- Be grateful I don't slap you more. Do you have any idea how worried your mother and I were?! 3 months without even so much as a word from you, no son of mine acts so recklessly. Do you understand that, young man?_

 _Sakura- But father Houjin had a reason to-_

 _Houjin- Sis, it's ok. You don't need to defend me, I'll take full responsibility for this. You are right sir. I won't make an excuse for my blatant disregard of how you, my parents, were feeling when you heard i was kidnapped. Although I patched things up with sis and my teammates regarding my disappearance, it would seem I need to explain in detail my reasoning for and what happened during my disappearance. If you'll allow me that sir._

 _Yakumo- You really have matured abit, haven't you? I'm curious as to why you stayed hidden for so long._

 _Mebuki- Do tell, son._

Houjin went on to explain what he had already told Sakura before and how he learned something while he was being trained by Black. This piqued Sakura's interest because he hadn't mentiined that to her. He explained to them how he found out from Black that he wasn't even originally from this universe, that he was from another universe entirely.

Mebuki and Yakumo looked at each other and nodded. They knew the day would come when they'd have to tell Sakura and Houjin that they weren't really siblings at all and that Houjin's real mother had actually contacted them.

 _Mebuki- We knew this day would come Houjin..._

 _Yakumo- Yes.. the day we'd have to tell you this..._

 _Houjin- Have to tell me what?_

 _Yakumo- Well son, no, Houjin... The truth is... You're not really our son. Your.. mother.. Your real mother contacted us and told us that she'd be coming to see you._

 _Houjin- Yeah.. I knew I wasn't your son, Dad, no.. Mr Haruno. I had a feeling that I wasn't. That doesn't change the fact that you two are still my parents, even if you're not my blood parents._

 _Sakura- You're not my brother?_

 _Houjin- Maybe not by blood Sakura, but I still consider you my sister. I may be a saiyan from a different universe, but I grew up with you albeit secretly. You're as much my sister as I am your brother and as mom and dad are your parents._

 _Mebuki- You still consider us your parents, even though you've known the truth for years?_ _Houjin- That i do, mom. But anyways, you said my birth mother contacted you? Does that mean, she's here?_

 _Yakumo- I would assume so_.

 _Houjin- Did she say what her name was?_

 _Yakumo- You sound like you may know already._

 _Houjin- I might, but i need to make sure i'm not just guessing here._

 _Yakumo- Of course, she had a rather peculiar name. Caula? no. It was Cauli-_

 _Houjin- Caulifla, right? I knew it..._

 _Yakumo- You..knew?_

 _Houjin- Yeah... I had a dream about it, or maybe it was a vision? I don't remember my father's name but the one thing i remember was that he had Orange Spiked hair and blue eyes. My mother was the one who saved him from death, but I didn't recognize where it was. Wherever it was, there was heavy rain fall._

Sakura was shocked, Houjin actually knew his mother's name! But it sounded like his father was human, so how was he still a full blooded saiyan if that was the case? Unless... his mother somehow made his father's blood change to that of a saiyan! The newly united family put that business behind them and enjoyed the rest of the evening together. However Sakura couldn't stop thinking about what Houjin said to her. He still considered her as his sister, even though they weren't even related by blood.

That boggled her mind. For what it was worth, since she'd gotten to know Houjin, she'd never known what having an older brother was like until she met him. She was grateful to Houjin for that. Sakura couldn't stop wondering about what Houjin's birth mother, Caulifla, was like. What did she look like? What was her personality like? Was she a fighter or was she just a normal civilian like mother? All these questions were running through the kunoichi's head as she tried sleeping. It was driving Sakura crazy not knowing what this Caulifla was like! One way or another, she'd get to the bottom of this.

At the Hyuuga clan compound

Hanabi was still giggling from what happened. She'd actually done it, She confessed to Houjin! Then she thought about what else happened. It hit her like a ton of bricks when she touched her lips softly, she actually kissed Houjin! When she realized that she suddenly became very embarrassed and started rolling around on the floor of her and Hinata's room while clutching her head. She was trying to shake the memory of that event, but it wouldn't go away.

Her face got an even darker shade of red when she remembered how his lips felt. His lips were very tender, but also hard and strong. Then she remembered that for the briefest of moments then ...when she'd kissed him, it felt like Houjin was about to return the favor and kiss her back but he didn't because he was too shocked at Hanabi suddenly deciding to kiss him. She remembered all that the two of them had been through in the short time they'd known each other.

 _Hanabi- Houjin... Hee hee hee! Guess I really have fallen in love with you and we haven't even known each other for that long. I wonder... What are you up to right now?_

Hinata had come in a few minutes later as Hanabi was quickly off the floor and on her bed. Hanabi breathed a sigh of relief, she was glad her sister was ok. Hinata looked at Hanabi and she saw the look on her face. She became very happy for her sister because she recognized that look. It was the same one she had when she and Naruto were together.

 _Hinata- Hanabi I'm happy for you._

 _Hanabi- Wha? What are you talking about Hinata onee san?!_

 _Hinata- You and your boyfriend. So who is it?_

Hanabi relented, she hadn't seen her sister this happy in a long time. She decided to indulge her curiosity and tell her.

 _Hanabi- Hou.. Ho- Houjin Haruno._

 _Hinata- Houjin? Him? I'm glad. I was beginning to think you'd always be cold. I thought you didn't like me or something. Houjin is a good fit for you. I've seen the way you two get along and interact. You're a lucky one Hanabi, there are several other girls who'd love to take him from you._

 _Hanabi- Onee san, what gave you the idea that i didn't like you? I've never thought or felt that way about you._

 _Hinata- Well i... I've seen the way you are around the rest of the clan and at home until you met Houjin, so that's why i thought you didn't like me or something... I'm sorry._

 _Hanabi- Father is wrong about you Hinata onee san! You are strong! You were really cool when you fight Neji nii san._

 _Hinata- y..You think so?_ _Hanabi- Yeah i do! You..._

 _Hinata- I what? Hanabi?_

 _Hanabi- You like Naruto, don't you?_

 _Hinata- huh?! I-I have no idea what you mean! It's not like that.. I just want to repay him for cheering me on.. and changing me t-to b-be a bbbetter person._

 _Hanabi - Hmmm.. Sure it's not, you lucky girl you._ _But I digress, Neji Nii san really is a jerk for what he did to you. I hope Naruto beats him so he can knock some sense into that thick skull of his._

 _Hinata- You have to face that Temari girl tomorrow, don't you?_

 _Hanabi- Yeah... And i know it won't be easy either. She's going to be the strongest opponent I've had to fight so far, well aside from the armored squadron that is._

 _Hinata- Armored Squadron?_

 _Hanabi- Just some guys our team ran into on our last mission. That's also where Houjin was beaten by Black._

 _Hinata- Black?_

 _Hanabi- Yeah, the man I told you about earlier. That's what he calls himself. I don't know his actual name though._

Hinata never did hear what happened on that mission, so she asked Hanabi to tell her about it. Hanabi spent the rest of the evening telling her sister what happened on the mission and didn't leave out a single detail, she told her everything she knew.

 _Hinata- So this "Black" person trained Houjin after he kidnapped him?_

 _Hanabi- He did. And as a result, I can tell, Houjin is much stronger and more powerful than he was. During the prelims I got the feeling that we only saw about a small sliver of his new power._

Hinata smiled, she was glad Hanabi found someone that she felt so strongly about. Hanabi accidentally ended up telling Hinata what transpired between herself and Houjin earlier that evening, without realizing it. Once she realized what she told Hinata, Hanabi became very embarrassed again and was trying to convince Hinata to forget what she just heard her say. Hinata already decided that she wouldn't tell their father because she realized what that could mean if the news went public to the rest of the clan.

The clan elders would be all over Hanabi and would be doing their best to dissuade Hanabi from having such feelings towards a boy outside of one of the Leaf's prestigious clans. But Hinata wouldn't forget what Hanabi told her, it gave her hope that maybe she herself had a chance with Naruto.

 _Hinata- You k-k-kk-kissed him?_

 _Hanabi- Ah.. well I uh... Y-Yeah, I Di-d-dd-Did. I was just happy that he con-confessed to me was all and I wanted to show him what the meant to me, I wasn't really thinking about what I was doing just then._

 _Hinata- It's ok Hanabi. I'm just happy for you, and i won't tell father. S-so don't worry so much about it._

Elsewhere with Kazumi

Kazumi and Naruto finished eating their cup ramen dinner and were getting ready for bed when they got to talking about their day. Kazumi was glad her brother made some good friends, it'd been awhile since she'd seen him smile the way he was when he talked about his teammates and other friends. Naruto got a little suspicious and asked Kazumi what she was smiling about.

 _Kazumi- Oh sorry nii san, just thinking that it's been awhile since i've seen you laugh or smile like you were just now._

 _Naruto- Oh..Well I guess that's cool then. At least i know you've got my back, sis._

 _Kazumi- Say, Naruto nii san... mind if i ask you something kinda personal?_

 _Naruto- Uh.. sure, go ahead. What is it?_

 _Kazumi- How do you feel about Hinata? I know how you feel about Sakura cause you've told me so many times already. But what about Hinata? I mean, she is always watching you._

 _Naruto- Well that's an odd question.._

 _Kazumi- Just answer the question, Nii san._

 _Naruto- Alright. She's nice. A little weird sometimes but very nice. I like her._

 _Kazumi- So you do like her? Don't you think you should give Hinata a chance then, instead of solely focusing on Sakura?_

 _Naruto- Yeah.. maybe. But Sakura chan-_

 _Kazumi- Nii san! You should just think of Sakura as a friend now, not a love interest. It's obvious that she's infatuated with Sasuke and doesn't even pay attention to you. On top of that... she treats you bad._

 _Naruto- Sakura chan doesn't mean to though.._

 _Kazumi- I know she doesn't she just doesn't know what you have the burden of carrying. Anyways why not give Hinata (who obviously likes you) a chance? It's pretty clear that she has a crush on you, nii san._

 _Naruto- Hinata chan.. has.. a crush.. on.. me?_

 _Kazumi- Wow... And it took you this long just to realize that? You can be really dense sometimes nii san._

 _Naruto- Sorry._

 _Kazumi- Don't apologize to me, I'm not the one you should be saying that to. You should save your apology for Hinata, she's the one you should be apologizing to._

 _Naruto- You're right... as usual. Thank you, onee chan._

 _Kazumi- You're welcome._

The two Uzumaki siblings then went to sleep so they could be ready for the next day's events. They'd need to be ready too due to foul forces in motion that had their eyes on disrupting konoha's stretch of long lasting peace and prosperity.

The Next day

All 10 participants in the final phase of the chunin exams arrived early as expected. Most of the villagers, teammates, and even some visitors to konoha were arriving in the stands and were cheering loudly. There was a board with the matches displayed for the final phase. Since there were 10 participants, there would be 5 fights. The matches were displayed on the board as follows:

 _Kazumi vs Zaku_

 _Hanabi vs Temari_

 _Naruto vs Neji_

 _Houjin vs Kazuna_

 _Sasuke vs Gaara_

Of course those in Team 6, aside from Houjin and Kazuna, grew pale at the 4th matchup. It was like having the last round first with Houjin and Kazuna going at it. Sasuke clenched his fist looking at the match before his. He knew that he'd have to fight one of those two eventually and from what he saw, both of them were very strong. Maybe even moreso than anyone he'd encountered before. They did have that odd thing they did with their hair that not only changed their hair's color, but it also dramatically increased every one of their physical attributes.

As the participants readied themselves, Houjin felt a very foul presence was nearby. He mentally contacted Black and told him what he felt. Surprisingly enough, Black said he felt it too. The older Saiyan did tell Houjin that the Kazekage from the Sand village was in attendance but that something felt very odd about him. Black revealed that the foul chakra Houjin felt was coming from the Kazekage. Houjin nodded and thanked Black before cutting the mental link.

 _Houjin- So the Kazekage is the source for this evil energy i'm feeling? No, wait... It's not just him... There's another one, but this one... It's far stronger.. like it's already in Konoha, but it's masking its power. Why does this second one feel so familiar?_

Houjin shook off the thought and prepared himself for his fight. Himself, Kazuna, and Hanabi walked to the balcony overlooking the ring to watch Kazumi's match since she was first up.

 _Hayato- Kazumi Uzumaki, and the genin known as Zaku would you come forward to the ring please?_

Both of them complied and made their way to the ring/arena down below. Kazumi was decked out in her orange shirt and skirt with the red swirl on the back of her jacket. Zaku had earth toned colors for his gear that he wore. He was going to beat this girl and then pulverize that upity flame haired kid for stopping him back in the forrest of death. Kazumi had other plans though.

 _Hayato- Now, begin!_

With that the match began. Kazumi did have the other half of the Nine tails chakra sealed inside of her, so she'd been training to master that chakra to a degree. It was paying off from what she could tell, because no matter what Zaku threw at her it wasn't working. She'd just overpower his attacks with the nine tails chakra. While she was fighting, Kazumi got an idea to try something. Watching Kazuna go super saiyan in the prelims against gaara gave her an idea. She just wondered if it'd work the same with chakra. Only one way to find out.

Kazumi created some shadow clones to distract Zaku while she focused the nine tails chakra around her body. The orangish red chakra swirled around her until it suddenly expanded as kind of a flamming aura around her. Now she was ready. She dispersed her clones and took off in a burst of speed towards Zaku. Zaku wasn't expecting this and wasn't prepared for Kazumi's onslaught.

Despite the wind cannons being blasted towards her face, Kazumi was relentless with her constant barrage of punches and kicks. She threw in a couple of kunai attacks as well to keep Zaku on the defensive. Eventaully he couldn't keep up his defensive evasion and was now getting the beating of his life. Kazumi eventually finished the match by delivering the final blow that knocked Zaku flat on his back.

 _Hayato- Winner, Kazumi Uzumaki._

The crowd roared it's approval at the result. She won and in the finals too!

The next match was Hanabi against Temari. Kazumi made her way back to her teammates before Hanabi had to go and was congradulated by them. Hanabi was more than abit anxious, she'd never faced a kunoichi as strong as Temari before. Houjin saw how nervous Hanabi was, so he went over and talked to her.

 _Houjin- Hey Hanabi._

 _Hanabi- Oh, Hi Ho- Houjin._

 _Houjin- You nervous?_

 _Hanabi- I'd be lying if i said i wasn't._

 _Houjin- Look, she may be strong but you've fought stronger people before. right?_

 _Hanabi- Yeah... I have._

 _Houjin- Just give it your best, ok? No one's asking you to do anymore than that._

 _Hanabi- You're right. Thank you Houjin. I really am lucky to have you as a Boyfriend now, aren't I?_

 _Houjin- Ha.. Hanabi, Keep that under wraps..We don't want your clan finding out, at least not yet._

 _Hanabi- Ah, sorry I forgot! But thank you Houjin, I'm sure I'll give it my all now that you're here._

 _Houjin- mm! S-sure thing.. just be careful._

 _Hanabi- hee hee! You know you're cute when you get embarrassed like that._

Hanabi then made her way down below to the arena where her opponent, Temari, waited. Hiashi noticed her daughter's peculiar behavior around the boy with flame colored hair. He knew, Hanabi was smitten with this boy that was her teammate. It was obvious in her interaction with the boy that she liked him. This did pique his interest. Hiashi hadn't seen Hanabi smile and laugh like she was since her mother passed away. He didn't want to take this away from her, so he decided right then and there that he'd support Hanabi's relationship with this boy secretely.

 _Hyuuga elder- Is something bothering you Hiashi sama?_

 _Hiashi- No, it's nothing. (Just look away from the boy, filth.) Just looking forward to see what Hanabi's learned while with her team._

 _Hyuuga elder- Yes. She should show her progress as the clan heir nicely._

Hanabi stepped into the arena was now face to face with Temari. Temari smirked at Hanabi, this would be easy. At least that's what she thought anyway.

 _Temari- You should give up now Hyuuga. Wouldn't want to disappoint your entire clan, would you?_

 _Hanabi- Excuse me, but giving up without a fight would be disgraceful. Shall i teach you some manners about how not to disrespect the Hyuuga?_

 _Temari- Tch! It's your funeral then kid, don't say I didn't warn you._

 _Hyuuga elder- How vulgar... That Sand village Kunoichi has no manners at all._

 _Hayato- Begin!_

The two of them sprung into action with Hanabi having to duck and weave to avoid Temari's giant fan. While she didn't have much in girth, Temari had to admit that the little Hyuuga was very fast and nimble. She was having a hard time keeping up with Hanabi's speed and was barely fending her off. Temari had to get some distance between them, the hyuuga clearly had the advantage in close quarters combat. If she could manage to get some distance between them then maybe she could turn this fight around in her favor.

Unfortunately for Hanabi, Temari saw a slight pattern in her movements and was able to time when to create distance between them. Temari slammed her fan into the earth and opened it revealing a giant red dot. She then swung her fan in the direction of Hanabi which created a strong gust of wind. The wind pushed Hanabi back as she had to shield her face from the wind with her arms. She didn't realize it at first, but Temari's wind jutsu was actually cutting her. Blood poured out of her wounds and dripped onto the ground. Hanabi tried closing the distance between her and Temari but was unable to as the sand kunoichi opened the fan again to reveal two dots this time.

She gained the upper hand due to Hanabi not even being able to get close to her. The Hyuuga heiress quickly was losing ground and was running out of chakra just from defending against Temari's Jutsu. Realizing that she was running out of options amd chakra quickly, Hanabi made an attempt to bridge the gap between her and Temari while taking one last stand. Temari let up on her assault when she saw Hanabi suddenly just stop. Her clothes were ripped and she had cuts from Temari's Wind Psyche Jutsu all over her arms and legs.

Hanabi spread her feet apart and pooled her chakra into a single point on her body. There were what looked like twin embers of fire that were shaped like a dragons head. The twin dragons were wrapped around her hands and arms now. She crouched and slipped into the stance all Hyuuga clan members were known for.

 _Hanabi- Gentle Step... Twin Dragon Fist!_

Temari was abit curious about what Hanabi was doing with this Jutsu, not that it would do anything to her. The sand village kunoichi soon found herself on the defensive again while barely evading Hanabi's attacks. Temari opened her fan yet again to reveal all 3 red dots, this usually meant game over for her opponent. Hanabi just kept on getting back up, no matter how many times or hiw badly she was getting cut by temari's wind jutsu. Her tenacity was starting to annoy temari. She'd end this in final jutsu. She was getting very tired of Hanabi just coming back for more each time.

Houjin watched and was balling his hands into fists just watching this. He was getting very angry at Temari for what she was doing to Hanabi. Houjin could feel his blood starting to boil and he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Yugao saw Houjin's behaviour and was hoping she wouldn't have to restrain him from interrupting the match. Hanabi steeled herself and pooled her chakra together for one final Jutsu in an effort to possibly knock out Temari.

 _Hanabi- Gentle Step: Twin Dragon Flash!_

The Dragons made of flames each opened their mouths as a blinding light erupted from them and shook the arena. The Dragons looked as if they were concerned for their weilder as they dispersed. Unfortunately for Hanabi, that final Jutsu of hers missed Temari and drained her of the last of her remaining chakra. She had no chakra left to fight back or even defend herself against Temari's Wind Psyche Jutsu that caught her in a miniture tornado and cut her very badly. She fell to the ground, with a loud thud. Hanabi was defeated. She wasn't just defeated normally, the hyuuga heiress had suffered a crushing defeat at the hands of Temari.

Temari more annoyed then anything started to further beat Hanabi when she couldn't even move! That was the last straw for Houjin, he'd seen enough. This was just going too far.

 _Hayato- Winner, Shibaku no Temari._

Houjin was very angry now, no, he was livid at that sand kunoichi. Hanabi couldn't even defend herself, let alone move and she kept beating her and tossing her around like a rag doll. This was wrong and it had to stop now. Houjin looked to Yugao who nodded. Houjin warped in front of Temari and caught her fist. Then he did something none of the Hyuuga elders were expecting that were watching the match, He kicked Temari in the gut. Temari was in more pain than she'd ever felt in her life, when she looked up all she saw was the rage of a boy many times stronger than her.

Reason Temari knew Houjin was so much stronger than her was because he purposely let his ki leak out and directed it at her. Temari was white like she'd seen a ghost, this kid was even more terrifying than Gaara was. She could hear the rage in his voice as he spoke.

 _Houjin- You... I hope you realize that you've made the biggest mistake of your life. Next time, it's you and me Temari and I will completely humiliate you in the most painful way possible! Got that, wench?!_

Temari's smirk soon disappeared when Houjin spoke to her. She was definitely more afraid of this guy than she'd ever been of anyone before. Temari left in a hurry because she needed to get as far away from Houjin as she could, she didn't want to anger him any more than he already was. After Temari left, in front of everyone Houjin walked over to Hanabi and picked her up bridal style. She was unconscious so she didn't even feel her body being picked up.

 _Hayato- Your match is next after Naruto and Neji._

 _Houjin- Yeah.. about that... could you stall if they're done quick by having one of the other winners go first? It's for Hanabi's sake. I can give her something that'll fix her right up, but i'll need some time._

 _Hayato- It's for a Hyuuga member? Take your time then. I'll see what we can do until you get back._

 _Houjin- Thank you, proctor._

Houjin carries Hanabi to the medical room for some much needed treatment. Kazuna and Kazumi also leave to go see their friend who was badly hurt in her match. Hinata got a nod from her father from a distance to go and see Hanabi, which she didn't even hesitate to do.

The Hyuuga clan members were now intrigued by this boy who was a teammate of Hanabi's. They did wonder how strong he was. The next match was announced soon after Hanabi was takwn to the medical room to be treated for her severe injuries. Naruto now had even more reason to beat Neji. First for what he did to Hinata, and now how he was indifferent about seeing his other cousin get treated like trash by her opponent after she was beaten already. He'd teach this guy a hard lesson that he wouldn't soon forget.

Meanwhile in the medical/recovery room

The doctors werw doing their best to clean Hanabi's injuries and were about to treat her when Houjin stopped them. He reached into his Gi and pulled out a small green bean. He told the doctors that it would help Hanabi recover instantly. This intrigued the doctors so they gave him space. Hanabi had managed to wake up but her voice was weak and just barely audible.

 _Hanabi- Houjin? Onee chan? Everyone... Guess... I lost didn't I?_

 _Hinata- Yes, but.. you were amazing out there._

 _Kazumi- Yeah. You even managed to spur on my brother to give his all in his match._

 _Kazuna- You surprised quite a few people with how well you fought against her._

 _Houjin- You sound exhausted, Hanabi._

 _Hanabi- Yeah... i kinda am. Guess...that's what ...i get for using all of my remaining chakra on one jutsu._

 _Houjin- Here. I know it's abit sudden, but this will help you recover in no time._

 _Hanabi- Is that one of those Senzu beans you had before?_

 _Houjin- ah... so you do know what they are._

 _Hanabi- Uh huh. If you say it'll help me Houjin, then I believe you. You are my special one after all._

Houjin fed Hanabi the senzu with little difficulty, aside from some doctors trying to dissuade him from doing so. After chewing the bean and swalling it, Hanabi suddenly jumped to her feet. She checked herself a couple times to make sure nothing was still broken. Sure enough, she was completely healed. Not a scratch on her, she was amazed. Houjin gave the doctors one of the senzu to analyze so they could hopefully figure out and create an alternative to the food pills the shinobi had been eating. Hanabi wanted to see the rest of the exam matches, so she left with the others.

Back at the arena

As Houjin and the others reemerged to watch the other 2 fights before Houjin and Kazuna went at it, they saw Naruto defeat Neji. They were happy to see Naruto knock some sense into Neji so they wouldn't have to. Kazumi was up again after Houjin and Kazuma's match. The croud roared with excitement so the stadium seemed as if it was shaking from their cheers. It made sense though why it would be as loud as it was, this was one of the most anticipated matches of the exams aside from the one after it.

 _Hayato- Would Houjin Haruno and Kazuna Inazuka come to the arena?_

 _Houjin- Well Kazuna, You ready for this?_

 _Kazuna- Hmph! Of course I am, and you'd better take this seriously Flame hair._

 _*Insert Dragon ball super Ost- Saiyans*_

The two Saiyans made it to the balcony and floated down to the arena floor/ground. Houjin and Kazuna smirked at each other as they bumped fists before separating and slipping into stances than no one other than team 6 and black had seen before. It was very odd to say the least for everyone else watching because they'd never seen stances quite like the ones Kazuna and Houjin were using.

 _Hayato- Kazuna Inazuka vs Houjin Haruno, Begin!_

As soon as those words were said, they took off towards each other and immediately started throw barrages of punches and kicks. Their initial first clash was so powerful that it widened the crater made by Naruto and Neji's fight even further. The stadium shook from their blows and the ground cracked as they fought. Eventually both of the Saiyans went airbourne, which surprised more than a few people. They seemed to only get faster in the air as now all that could be seen were shockwaves from where the two Saiyans were zipping around. The only way the crowd could follow the action was to look for where the shockwaves appaeared.

Neither Kakashi or Sasuke could follow their movements. The two saiyans were simply moving at speeds not even their sharingan could track and follow. The shockwaves shook the stadium as much or more than when the saiyans were on the ground. Every so often they'd appear for a few seconds and then disappear again. Houjin and Kazuna were matching each other blow for blow and weren't letting up. They were laughing too, like they were enjoying this! Of course that couldn't be helped, they were saiyans after all.

The two combatants came down from the sky trading blows at speeds no human eye could detect. When they reach the ground the clashed again, the ground shook and electricity dance along their bodies as they separated again with the crater being even wider than it was previously. Both Saiyans chuckled as they spoke up.

 _Houjin- You don't disappoint Kazuna, I knew you were just kidding around back there._

 _Kazuna- I could say the same of you, flame hair. That was a good warmup and all, but why don't we cut to the chase?_

 _Sakura- What the?! That was just a warmup?!_

 _Ino- You mean they weren't even fighting seriously?_

 _Houjin- Ah.. yeah. That couldn't have been said at a better time Kazuna. Time the both of us got serious about this.._

 _*insert Dragon ball super ost- All out Battle*_

 _Kazuna- hm!_

 _Houjin/Kazuna- Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! aaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!_

Both Saiyans built up their Ki as super Saiyans and a flame colored light surrounded both of them. When the light dispersed, both saiyans had crimson red hair and eyes while being surrounded by a crimson redish orange aura. They'd both ascended to Super Saiyan God form. Team 6 wasn't surprised at all, they knew both of them had that transformation. It did surprise everyone else though, it was mind boggling feeling the pressure coming from them. That enormous pressure they were feeling was equal to, no, it was even stronger than the presence of a tailed beast.

Both Saiyans slipped into their stances again, actually ready to really go at it in earnest. Hiruzen and the Kazekage were intrigued by this sudden increase in power that this transformation brought, it was spectacular. Houjin and Kazuna then rushed at each other and started exchanging blows at speeds the sharingan of Sasuke and Kakashi could keep up with but just barely. Houjin managed a feint shoulder before elbowing Kazuna in the gut, this managed to double him over temporarily.

Kazuna recovered enough to trip Houjin which threw him off balance. Houjin barely had enough time to counter Kazuna's own beam attack by using his Galick cannon to counter it. Houjin used instant transmission, a move he learned from black, to catch Kazuna off guard and kick him into a wall. Kazuna stood up, but was still scowling at Houjin about something. Houjin halted his assault and walked towards Kazuna. The two saiyans were now in a staredown, Kazuna then spoke up.

 _Kazuna- Tch! I thought I said to take this seriously flame hair. You aren't taking this seriously at all! Am I that weak that you feel the need to hold back?!_

 _Houjin- If I am doing that, it was never my intention to do so. And no Kazuna, you're not weak by any means. You are my rival, no one could replace the rivalry I have with you. I guess I've kept you waiting a long time, haven't I Kazuna?_

 _Kazuna- hmph! Yes, too long in fact. Show what you're really made of, I know you want to._

 _Houjin- Very well then. I'll show you the power I gained while I was away. Are you sure that you can handle it?_

 _Kazuna- Keh! (powers up so the aura of the SSG form is around him) Of course, who do you think i am anyways?_

 _Houjin- Figures You'd say that. Well then, here it goes._

insert Dbs ost- Birth of a God*

Houjin began to scream as the arena turned a dark purplish hue for a few moments as the ground shook. Lightning erupted from the clouds and struck down behind Houjin. With a gutteral scream Houjin's Aura went skyward as the transformation finished. When Kazuna and everyone looked again, Houjin's hair had turned pink and he had a dark purplish pink aura hovering around his body. He spread his arms out after his transformation finished. Kazuna couldn't believe what he was seeing, Houjin had surpassed the Saiyan God transformation!

 _Houjin- Sorry it took me so long, haven't had much practice with this one yet. This... is my strongest form, Super Saiyan Rose. It's far beyond the power of Super Saiyan God. But I'm sure you can handle it Kazuna, even if you're still in Super Saiyan God form._

 _Kazuna- Keh! Sure, bring it on Flame hair!_

Kazuna began to sweat as he got into his stance to take on Houjin once again. This time in the back of his mind, he wasn't too sure that he could actually beat Houjin this time. Kazuna would just have to chance it on the fact that his rival saiyan and teammate didn't have a ton of practice in this new form yet. Question was would his own full power as a Super Saiyan God be enough to defeat Houjin's full power as a Super Saiyan Rose... He was none too sure about that.

 _To Be Continued in chapter 7- Unwelcomed guest; The power of the rose haired Saiyan_


	7. Power of Ssj Rose! Konoha attacked!

**Hey everyone hope y'all enjoyed the last chapter. As you saw, I decided to have Caulifla as Houjin's mother. Based on the description you probably already that Houjin's dad Is someone Naruto encounters in shippuden and defeats. But for the sake of this story, events are different than in the cannon story of Naruto due to Saiyans being in the story. Let's face it, none of the Naruto villains are even strong enough to defeat a saiyan. To make up for that, there will be 3 main villains. Also I may be bringing in another Saiyan possibly into the story, but don't worry it's not an OC really. It's mainly for Ino, because i really don't like Sai that much he's kind of a useless character in my opinion. Anyways enough about that, enjoy the story!**

 **disclaimer- I own nothing other than the OC's and the plot of this story**

 ** _Chapter 7- unwelcomed guest; terrifying might of ssj Rose_**

The two saiyans stood across from each other in their classic stances. One with the crimson hair and eyes, surrounded by crimson orange aura. The other saiyan had pink hair and eyes, surrounded by dark purple and rose colored aura. Kazuna felt a bead of sweat run down his face and drop to the ground. As soon as the bead of sweat hit the ground, the two saiyans rocketed towards each other and immediately began exchanging blows.

insert dragon ball super ost- ultimate battle*

The stadium once again shook from the blows of the two saiyans as they continued their battle. The shockwaves were the only way people could keep up with the battle, this was due to the incredible speeds the two combatants were zipping around at. It seemed to be even, at first. However, once the two saiyans started to exchange blows more, it was clear Houjin's power up was giving him a huge advantage.

All of a sudden, it seemed like Kazuna was being overwhelmed. A few close quarters combat situations within the match, had now taken a turn for the worst for kazuna. He was even with Houjin just a minute ago, so he didn't understand why he was suddenly being overpowered. Houjin decided to press his attack more and force his opponent to admit defeat. He knew kazuna would fight until he was defeated, a request he'd answer with a snipit of his full power. Kazuna kept up his offensive only to now have Houjin dodging and blocking his blows half heartedly without much effort.

Houjin- Come on Kazuna, you can do better than this can't you?

Kazuna- Gah, shut it Haruno! Your new speed is just abit hard to deal with is all. Nothing more than a minor annoyance!

Houjin- Are you certain of that? Can you even compete with me with the way i am now?

Kazuna- I said shut it, Haruno! Just need to time to ramp up my ki.

Houjin- Oh? So you're saying you'd be able to match my speed if you increased to your maximum power?

Kazuna- Yes, i would.

Houjin- Hmmm... Really? If that's the case, then why not increase your power already? I'll wait. If you manage to surprise me, I'll show you something good. It's something really only one person has ever seen before.

Kazuna- keh, fine by me! I'll force you into revealing more of your power, Haruno!

Kazuna powered up to max to get Houjin to reveal more of his new power. He slipped into his classic saiyan stance again, Houjin also got into the stance he was taught. The crimson haired saiyan (SSG form) launched himself at Houjin and started to throw a flurry of lightning fast punches and kicks at him. Houjin still dodged them, but with a little more effort this time, due to how fast Kazuna's blows were. Houjin still nonchalantly blocked his attacks, but he would admit that Kazuna's attacks were actually starting to sting now.

As he blocked them, smoke stated coming from where Kazuna was attacking Houjin. And he was actually getting pushed back by the other saiyan.

Kazuna keep up his offensive on Houjin as he started throwing Ki blasts at him now. He then cupped his hands as purple lightning emmanated off him. This was Kazuna's special attack, the Galick Flash. There was a deep trench and what looked to be an even bigger crater than the one originally there from Naruto and Neji's fight.

Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to knock out Houjin. Houjin uncrossed him arms and smirked at Kazuna. It was finally time to hold up his end of the deal he made with Kazuna.

Houjin- Since you showed me that you can keep up with me having my power supressed in this form, I'll show you something good. Pay close attention.

insert Dragon ball super ost- Judgement Day*

Houjin ignited the dark purple and rose colored aura around him and took off towards Kazuna. Kazuna didn't even see him when he felt Houjin's fist in his gut. Kazuna tried to fight back but was hit again before he could even attempt to fight back, this time he was kicked in the face. As he was sent spiraling towards the wall, he was elbowed in the chin and then kicked in the stomach. As Kazuna skidded to a stop he was suddenly getting hit from every single direction. He didn't even have time to react before he was hit again multiple times.

It seemed like he just couldn't react quick enough as Houjin was overwhelming him with his speed. When Kazuna did manage to counter attack, he missed. Houjin quickly swept out his legs from beneath him before kicking Kazuna in the back this time to send him skyward. With no time to counter attack, Kazuna was at the mercy of Houjin as he was repeatedly pummeled in the face and gut all the way down to the ground. The crater from earlier widened even more and as they impacted the ground, it finally caved in. The two saiyans were at the bottom of the enormous crater with Kazuna on the ground and struggling to get up. He was beaten and battered, he stood no chance against his rival but still attempted to fight back before Houjin knocked him out for good with a hard punch to the gut.

Kazuna fell to his knees and then collapsed at the bottom of the crater, dropping his god tranformation and turning back to his base form. Houjin had soundly defeated him in their final bout, Kazuna didn't even have a chance. Houjin looked to Hayato, who nodded and announced the end of the match.

Hayato- The winner is Houjin Haruno.

Cheers erupted from the stands as the crowd roared their approval. That was the best match in recent memory that they'd ever seen. Perhaps due to the dust, Sasuke couldn't really get a good look at Houjin in his ssj rose form. Houjin went back to his normal state by releasing the transformation. He then walked back to the rest of his team after and was congradulated by them. Kazumi asked how Kazuna was doing and Houjin told her that he was going to be fine after a little rest. This seemed to relieve Kazumi knowing that Kazuna would be fine.

Kazuna was a good friend of hers, but meant a little bit more to her than just being friends and teammates. Kazuna told Houjin that he would catch up to and surpass him one day, and of course Houjin said that he'd be waiting for him. He knew that this would motivate Kazuna to get stronger, now that he had a goal to strive towards. The stretcher came out for for him, but Kazuna assured them that he was fine as he got up with some difficulty and walked to the healing room. Hanabi looked at Houjin with abit of a smirk, before speaking to him.

Hanabi- Houjin, you never told us that you had that kind of a power up under your belt. Why didn't you tell us?

Hanabi- Like i said Hanabi, I wanted to surprise you guys with how much stronger I've become.

Hanabi just smirked and scooted over next to Houjin while leaning on his shoulder. Houjin rubbed his nose as he was a little embarrassed by Hanabi being so close to him as she interlocked her fingers with his while the two held hands. Kazumi smirked seeing this as did Yugao while watching from a distance. One of the Hyuuga elders leaned over to Hiashi and said that he supported what appeared to be a budding romance between Hanabi and the Haruno boy after seeing how powerful the boy was.

Hiashi wasn't sure about the other Hyuuga clan elders, who hopefully hadn't noticed too much of Hanabi flirting with the Saiyan. Another pair of eyes saw this though, and it just so happened to belong to a certain Saiyan who had recently arrived in the village. This saiyan was Caulifla, the birth mother of this certain saiyan she was watching. Kale and Cabba also saw the battle between the two young saiyans, they too smiled.

Kale- Onee chan, you aren't going to go see him? He is your son, after all.

Caulifla- Yeah, i will. Just not yet, i want him to enjoy these exams before he thinks about something like that.

Kyabe (cabba)- We have to respect her decision, Kale. She's the mother, after all.

Kale- Yeah... I suppose you're right, as usual Kyabe.

Kyabe- haha, sorry. Wasn't trying to make you feel bad.

Meanwhile in the stands, Yakumo and Mebuki saw Houjin and Hanabi next to each other. Both of them smiled as it reminded them of when they were young how the hyuuga and their adopted son were interacting with each other. They also spotted the man Houjin had told them about, Goku black or "Black" as he preferred to be called. He was watching Houjin as well, but also keeping an eye on the kazekage to see what the man would do. "So that's the man our son told us about..," Mebuki said to her husband. Yakumo followed his wife's line of sight and nodded when he spotted black.

Finally, the match everyone had been waiting for up to this point was about to start. Hayato stepped forward and announced the two combatants as everyone was roaring with anticipation. It was Sasuke vs Gaara. Team 6 of course could care less as they were uninterested in this fight that everyone else was screaming over. Ino of course noticed this and decided to ask why they were so disinterested. Kazumi and Hanabi sighed and told her that they just couldn't get into a match between those that were so much weaker than either Saiyan on their team, unless it was one they'd consider a true friend of theirs. Unfortunately to this point, Sasuke really hadn't given those on team 6 a reason to consider him a friend.

Temari, who had beaten Hanabi eyed Houjin abit warily. She had seen the fight between Houjin and Kazuna. The sand kunoichi became a little worried after she saw Houjin transform into the Rose haired form of a Super Saiyan in his fight with Kazuna. That indicated one thing, Houjin had purposely held back when he confronted her after she beat Hanabi. And he'd held back a ton of power apparently. If angered enough, she felt like she'd be six feet under if the saiyan had used his actual power on her. Temari knew what she had to do. While Sasuke and Gaara were being announced she went over to both Houjin and Hanabi to get their attention.

Temari- Excuse me, are you two Hanabi and Houjin by chance?

Hanabi- Yes, we are. Oh, it's you...

Temari- Listen, I was wrong to treat you so disrespectfully in our match. I had no idea who you were! Please forgive me, miss Hyuuga.

Hanabi- woah now, you don't need to be so formal. Just call me Hanabi, and we'll be square ok?

Temari- Hanabi... Yes. Please forgive me Hanabi.

Hanabi- gah, listen i said were cool already didn't i? You're Temari, right?

Temari- I am.

Hanabi- Listen, you said you were sorry so.. I forgive you. I don't hold it against you. Neither does Houjin, do you?

Houjin- I'll be the first to admit that I did act rashly out there. And for that I'm sorry, Temari. Also like Hana, said I don't hold what happened to Hanabi against you either. But I think there is one thing you could do to make up for what happened.

Temari- Pardon me?

Hanabi- I'd like it if we became friends, Temari. You're strong too, so i can learn from you if you're up for that.

Temari- Of course. And you not bad yourself Hanabi, just need abit more training on your long range jutsu i'd say. By any chance are the two of you... you know, a couple?

Houjin turned beet red at this while Hanabi just giggled and grabbed Houjin's arm. The saiyan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while Hanabi explained their situation.

Hanabi- we are boyfriend and girlfriend albeit not officially, due to our age.

Houjin- We'll need a few years before we can start this thing seriously.

Temari- how old are the two of you?

Houjin- Well I'm 14.

Hanabi- And i'm about to turn 13.

Temari- i see... That's why you can't become a couple officially yet.

Houjin- Shh! Not so loud! We don't want any of the hyuuga elders overhearing that.

Temari covered her mouth and looked around, she sighed when she was sure no one heard her. Temari knew how Hanabi felt though, she herself had her eyes on a certain Nara clan member who was in the chunin exams. Only thing was he acted so lazy that he seemed like he didn't want to really put much effort into anything (any naruto fan should know who this is XD). Temari thanked the two and went back to where her teammate was, which just so happened to be her brother.

Hayato- Sasuke uchiha vs Shibaku no Gaara. begin!

The crowd roared as the two genin engaged each other. Gaara with his sand, sasuke with his Jutsu consisting of Fire and lightning at some points. Sakura and Naruto of course were cheering on sasuke, since he was their teammate. Ino was as well. The blond yamanacka glanced over at Team 6's resident saiyans. She too wished she would fall in love with someone strong like the two of them someday. As soon as she thought this, a certain black haired kid with a tail from one of the hidden villages that had been knocked on the second phase of the exams sneezed.

Girl- Are you ok Pinich?

Pinich- Yeah, I'm fine. (But why did I suddenly have the urge to sneeze? weird.)

The match continued on with Team 6 looking uninterested, they were talking about the next round of matches. Houjin and Hanabi started talking while the match was going on between Sasuke and Gaara. Hanabi started by apologizing to Houjin for what happening between them the previous day.

Houjin- Hana, it's ok. You don't need to apologize for that, it was just.. unexpected is all. I was just surprised that you'd do that. Honestly I didn't think anyone liked me enough to cause them to kiss me like you did.

Hanabi- Are you kidding me?! Of course you have someone that likes you that much! I mean you have me, I like you just the way you are Houjin kun.

Houjin- Oh, I-Is that r-right? About your action yesterday. It was... nice.. I'm just uhh... ya know, not used to it.

Hanabi- Ah, oh r-really? I- I might ask for one from you s-someday then.

Houjin- Ah, s-sure th-thing.

Houjin's face then suddenly turned serious, that dark feeling was back. It was like someone very powerful was in the village but he didn't know who it was. He contacted Black telepathically and told him to which the older saiyan replied by saying he spotted someone that looked like a member of one of the saiyan race's arch enemies.

Houjin- Arch enemies?

Black- Uh huh. I believe they were called the frost clan.

Houjin- the frost clan?

Black- That's right. They're a race of aliens that can alter their form to use more power.

Houjin- So each form is more powerful than the previous one?

Black- That's right, you catch on quick saiyan. You should be careful because i get the feeling that there's more than one here.

Houjin- Do they know that there are Saiyans like me and Kazuna here?

Black- Most likely. So I'd watch it if i were you. They're the same race as cooler.

Houjin nodded and cut the mental link as he focused back on the match at hand between sasuke and Gaara. Hanabi asked what was up, Houjin told her that they may have abit of a situation on their hands should certain people that were in the village choose to come out into the open. Houjin relayed to her word for word what black had told him in their short conversation telepathically. Hanabi was abit taken back by what Houjin had told her, she had no idea that other beings capable of destroying planets were in their own village.

Houjin- Good news is that they appear to only be watching for now.

Hanabi- But if they decide to reveal themselves, You'll stop them right?

Houjin- Of course I will, you know that. After all, I do have at least one reason to stay in the leaf village.

Hanabi- Oh really? What could that reason be?

Houjin- Take a guess.

Hanabi- oh you don't mean little ol' me do you?

Houjin- Well...

Hanabi- aww, you're so sweet! That's yet another thing I love about you Houjin kun.

All of sudden screaming was heard from inside Gaara's sand cuccoon. It was gaara, he'd been hurt. His sand demon had awoken again and was leading him outside the village. At the same time, the village was being attacked by giant snakes while Leaf shinobi were fending them off. The sand and sound village shinobi were attacking, Danzo's personal shinobi sprung into action by putting everyone under a genjutsu. This should've worked on everyone, but it didn't get everyone. Team 6 was still standing, as well as Black, the saiyan from the grass village named Pinich, the three visiting Saiyans, team 7 for the most part, and the three visiting saiyans.

The Kazekage unmasked himself as it turned out to be Orochimaru, the leaf village's worst enemy. But he didn't unmask himself until he was out of plain sight. Hiruzen knew it was him, so he went after his former student before any of the jonins could stop him. Countless shinobi of the sound village were coming for all the unconscious spectators. Team 6 and Black had different ideas though. This allowed Caulifla, Kale, and Kyabe to safely help escort all of the civilians to safety with the help of the Saiyan known as Pinich.

Black- Finally, I've been wondering when you pathetic worms would come out of hiding. You've been running around and causing messes for long enough. I can't wait to watch you die, you scum!

Black powered up so his black and purple aura now encased his body. He then activated his ki blade and was effortlessly cutting through hundreds of attacking enemy shinobi. Houjin and his friends from team 6 were holding of the enemy shinobi with relative ease as well. The stadium was near the edge of the village thankfully, so if any if them unleashed an attack they would have to worry about damaging any of the village. Black charged up a black kamehameha and unleashed it to open up a path for the young teens to go chase after the crazed one tail jinchuriki and Team 7.

After getting a nod from Black to continue on after the group of young shinobi, team 6 chased after team 7 and Gaara. Black continued fighting off the enemy shinobi with little to no effort at all, as far as he was concerned they were little more than ants to him. The other Jonin soon joined him thinking he needed help, but after seeing how easily black was handling the oncoming enemy shinobi they decided to jusy leave him on his own.

[With Hiruzen and Orochimaru]

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage of the leaf village stood across from his former student. Orochimaru, one of the 3 legendary Sanin, stood across from his former teacher. The two had been battling using their jutsu to decide the winner of this battle between them. Orochimaru's goal was to learn every single type of Jutsu in the world, including forbidden jutsu. His secondary goal was the destruction of the leaf, but that could come later. Right now, his goal was to defeat his former teacher. The two continued as their chakra was beginning to wane, however Orochimaru did mange to land a crippling blow on the older shinobi. With his chakra wearing thin and knowing that he needed to stop orochimaru here and now, Hiruzen used a Jutsu only for last resorts. He had to face it, he wasn't as youthful like he once was and he was only getting older. Perhaps it was time to entrust the future to the younger generation now.

Memories of his time in the village but especially those with Naruto and young Kazumi surfaced because of what he was about to do. He knew that he'd seen them for the last time unfortunately. Hiruzen would sacrifice himself for the village in similiar fashion to his former successor, the 4th hokage did. He clasped his hands together and called out the jutsu.

Hiruzen- Reaper Death Seal!

A white specter with the face of a demon and white robes with a small knife in its hand then stabbed Hiruzen taking his chakra while putting a curse on Orochimaru's arms. Hiruzen spat out blood and slumped to the ground with the light fading from his eyes, this was it. He chuckled at his former student while orochimaru was screaming in pain, trying to figure out what was going on with his arms. Kabuto came and grabbed his master while fleeing the village with the rest of the sound shinobi.

Hiruzen- You will never be able to master another jutsu ever again with your arms in that state.

Orochimaru disappeared from Konoha with the other sound village shinobi. The threat to the village had passed but the leaf village had lost its leader as Hiruzen was no longer breathing and his heart had stopped. The third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was now dead.

[with Houjin and team 6]

Houjin and the others had just arrived at the scene right when Naruto had defeated Gaara. Both boys had blood running down their forheads and injuries all over, Houjin went over and picked up Naruto while they let the two siblings of Gaara retrieve him.

Temari- You're letting us go, after all we did?

Houjin- Of course.

Hanabi- It wasn't your village's fault anyways, you were tricked Temari.

Temari- Yeah, but still-

Kazumi- Listen Temari, we know you guys are sorry. Just make it up to us by being our friends, ok?

Temari- Sure.

Kazumi and Temari shook hands as the two groups split ways soon after. Team 6 went and found the other two members of team 7 on their way back to the village. Sasuke was exhausted as was Sakura, however none of the teens were even prepared for what they were about to hear when they made it back to the leaf village. Houjin of course opted to carry Sakura, since he was her older brother technically. Kazuna begrudgingly helped Sasuke, while Hanabi and Kazumi helped Naruto since he was tired from his fight with Gaara.

Sakura finally woke up to feeling familiar prickly hair against the side of her face. She knew this hair, it was her brother's. The pink haired kunoichi found that she was being piggy backed by Houjin and her other two teammates were being helped by members of Houjin's team. Houjin smirked seeing that his sister was awake now. He told her that she'd better brace herself for what was coming because alot went down while she was out cold. As the 7 teens walked back to Konoha, Houjin had the sudden feeling that something horrible had happened. He felt like someone very important was killed in the ensuing chaos that reared itself in the middle of sasuke and gaara's match in the chunin exams.

It turned out that he was right. Once they returned to the village, they were all told the sad news. The third Hokage had died in the battle against orochimaru. This news shocked everybody, the village was without a leader and in dissaray. The first thing that was done however, was to hold a memorial service for the third Hokage. Everyone in the village attended, and there were many tears shed. Many in the village viewed the third hokage as a grandfather, but none took it harder than the Uzumaki siblings and Naruto's little protege, Konohamaru who was the grandson of the third hokage.

Houjin was said too but not like the others, perhaps it was because he knew that he wasn't exactly the same as his friends. He was more angry than sad that the third Hokage was gone. Houjin would double his training because he knew that he could've prevented Hiruzen frrom dying if he'd stayed. Of course knowing what Houjin was thinking, Kazuna confronted him and demanded that he teach him how he got so strong in the first place. Which is what led to Houjin and Kazuna training every day together after the third hokage's funeral.

The Konoha 11 reacted to the third's death all differently but were starting to eventually get over it and move on with their duties. Eventually a mission was given to go find Jiraiya so he could take over as the 5th Hokage. Jiraiya caught wind of this and explained to the elders that there was someone more suited for the title, and it just so happened to be an old friend of his. Of course Naruto being Naruto gladly volunteered for the mission to retrieve this friend of jiraiya's. Oddly enough, somehow Houjin was involved with this conversation about retrieving this new candidate for Hokage.

Houjin wasn't exactly sure how it happened, but somehow he was pulled into a mission of bringing back the most legendary gambler of the three legendary sanin. They were to bring Tsunade back to the village to become the 5th Hokage and restore order to the village. Houjin sighed at this because he was supposed to go spend some time with Hanabi when the mission was slated for. He just got through explaining this to Hanabi who was chuckling at her boyfriend's rotten luck for lack of a better word.

Hanabi- haha. You certainly do have the worst luck, don't you Houjin?

Houjin- You're telling me. I don't even know how I even got pulled into this mission in the first place. So I guess that outing will have to wait until I get back.

Hanabi- It's ok. Just be careful on that mission, for me ok?

Houjin- sure. I'll try, Hana.

Hanabi- By the way, before you go meet Naruto to go on that mission my father wanted me to bring you to meet him for some reason.

This was strange, why did the head of the Hyuuga clan want to meet him out of the blue? Houjin didn't quite understand why, but he went along with it. They came to a private sector of the Hyuuga compound where Hiashi Hyuuga the Hyuuga clan's head was waiting for the boy. Koh, one of Hanabi's escorts opened the door and the two stepped in unnoticed.

[secret location inside the Hyuuga clan hq]

Houjin and Hanabi sat down in a secret room with only the clan head. Houjin was very confused about what was happening so he decided to ask Hiashi about it.

Houjin- Umm.. pardon me for asking sir, but why did yiu want to meet me of all people?

Hiashi smiled and then explained the reasoning behind why he specifically asked for Houjin himself and no one else. He explained that since Houjin already had a relationship with the next head of the Hyuuga clan, that there was a strong bind between them. Hiashi then popped the question. He asked if Houjin would like to eventually have Hanabi as his wife. Houjin went wide eyed at this and explained that although he was eventually planning on making Hanabi his wife, that it wouldn't be until they were older. Hanabi blushed at what she heard Houjin say and squeezed his hand. Hiashi laughed and explained what he meant by his question, he was only testing the saiyan's intentions towards his daughter.

Hiashi- So you'd be fine if she was your fiance then?

Houjin- Fi.. Fi- Fiance?! You mean like betrothed?!

Hiashi- Yes, that is exactly what i mean.

Houjin wasn't sure about this but one look at Hanabi's eyes and he knew what he had to do to make her happy. He decided that he would accept the engagement. Although they were engaged now, it wouldn't be official until Houjin and Hanabi brought it before the entire Hyuuga clan and the Hyuuga council when they were abit older. They'd be unofficially engaged until they were of age to be officially betrothed to each other. Houjin shook Hiashi's hand and thanked him as he had to go and meet Naruto and Jiraiya for that mission that he got roped into.

Hiashi- I'm happy for you Hanabi, you found someone who accepts you for who you are.

Hanabi- why th-thank you father! And yes, I'm very lucky to have Houjin as my lover.

[with Houjin]

Houjin finally got back to Naruto who was waiting with Jiraiya at the front gates. Naruto was curious about what took the saiyan so long to which he rubbed his head and explained that he met Hanabi somewhere but then had to rum home and get some stuff for the mission.

Naruto- Ooh! I see, had to spend time with your girlfriend?

Houjin- Shut up! Let's just go already...

The three set out from Konoha to where Jiraiya last heard that Tsunade was at. They had to bring her back to take ober as the 5th hokage.

 ** _To be continued in Chapter 8: To bring back a sanin; Tsunade the legendary gambler!_**


	8. Search for a hokage: Bring back Tsunade!

_(With Naruto, Houjin, and Jiraiya)_

Houjin had left the village with Naruto and Jiraiya just about a day or two ago as the three were traveling towards a lead the toad sage had. Jiraiya didn't know much about the Saiyan with him and Naruto other than what he'd heard. He decided to make it his personal mission to find out as much as he could about the boy. As far as he could tell, he wasn't much older than Naruto. He was maybe a year older than him. What he did notice was Houjin's Ki though, it was massive for someone his age.

 _Jiraiya- (what the heck is this kid? His power dwarfs Naruto's! It's even higher than the nine tail's chakra!)_

The toad sage just couldn't quite wrap his head around it. How could this Kid be so powerful, but yet so kind and pure? He decided to make some small talk with the boy to find out more about him. He could proove to be a great training partner for Naruto on this trip. Jiraiya was surprised to learn that Houjin was an alien warrior known as a saiyan, but had been adopted by the Haruno family and raised as their own, as a leaf shinobi that was kept a secret from the village. He still couldn't quite believe it, that was until he noticed the furry brown appendage that was wiggling on its own. His eyes widened when he saw a brown tail sprouting from Houjin's back side, he never noticed it until now.

 _Jiraiya- Ok, this kid definitely isn't normal. Kids his age don't just all of a sudden have furry brown monkey tails... But according to Naruto, this kid's always had a tail._

As Jiraiya was looking at Houjin's tail, he couldn't help but to wonder... and he was sure that Naruto couldn't help but wonder as well what would happen if Houjin ever had his tail squeezed. Naruto seemed to be one step ahead of him however and squeezed Houjin's tail.

 _Houjin- Naruto what are you- Gah! gueee!!!_

Houjin was now on the ground in more pain than he'd ever felt before. He glared at Naruto for doing that. Sure he'd trained with his adopted father a little in that, but he'd by no means overcome the weakness of his tail. Jiraiya was curious now, for as strong as this kid was; to be prone to his tail being grabbed? That was abit of a dangerous weakness in itself.

 _Naruto- Huh... so that's what happens when your tail's grabbed? I didn't think you had a weakness to be honest._

 _Houjin- Ahh... Listen Naruto.. Just because I've trained to overcome that before with dad doesn't mean i've mastered it and you can just grab it willy nilly. geesh, that hurt!_

 _Jiraiya- Well then, this is a perfect opportunity._

 _Houjin- How so, Jiraiya sensei?_

 _Jiraiya- It's simple really. You can be Naruto's sparring partner to help him train in ki and i train him to improve his chakra control, while I train you how to overcome that weakness of your tail. Everybody wins, see?_

 _Houjin- guess i never thought of that before... And wait what do you mean by me train Naruto how to use ki?_

 _Jiraiya- Just what i said. Plus, you're an adept ki user. You have sensed that Naruto has ki, right?_

 _Houjin- Ah.. ok. And yeah... now that you mention it, i did find that abit strange as to why Naruto has ki... And It's the same kind of Ki me and Kazuna have tapped into..._

 _Jiraiya- and what kind of Ki would that be?_

 _Houjin- You won't believe me if i say it._

 _Jiraiya- Try me._

 _Houjin- He has God Ki, the same as Kazuna and myself._

 _Jiraiya- Hm? God Ki? And that's a big deal why?_

 _Houjin- It's a big deal beca_ use _normal people can't even sense that kimd of ki. That's ki only felt by Gods or literal deities._

 _Jiraiya- What?! And you're saying Naruto has that kind of ki?_

Houjin nodded. Truth be told, he wasn't even sure how Naruto had that kind of ki in the first place, unless... The more Houjin thought about the particular option that popped into his head, the more it made sense. Naruto's ki.. it felt like it belonged to a saiyan.. but.. that was impossible, Naruto was human. He coudn't have saiyan blood in him, ... or did he? Jiraiya asked Houjin what he meant and he explained to him what his thoughts were. Houjin figured the only way Naruto could have saiyan feeling ki was if he somehow or another had saiyan blood in him. And the only way for naruto to have saiyan blood in him was if one or both of his parents were of saiyan origin. Jiraiya found this idea absurd before remembering something about both Minato and Kushina, who were naruto's parents. Both of them had amazing chakra, but they also had another energy imside them, ki.

He remembered both of them telling him about a certain deity their race was scared of too, Beerus the destroyer. Jiraiya could understand where naruto got the ki from, but why was it god ki? He did remember that Minato went off to train for awhile before becoming the Yondaime Hokage, as to what that training entailed Jiraiya didn't have the slightest clue. Houjin then went on to explained that he secretly researched the two of them and what he found just didn't add up. When he looked into the backgrounds of the namikaze and the Uzumaki clans, both Minato and Kushina seemed to have just appeared and became part of those respective clans. One doesn't simply just become a part of those two clans without any blood ties at all to them, it didn't make any sense. So the only explanation could be that both Minato and Kushina were full blood saiyans. And when he searched even further, he found that Minato and Kushina were not even their real names. Their real names were Kuruk and Fai and they were among the surviving children to be sent away from planet vegeta during the few minutes before freiza destroyed it. Then somewhere along the way, their ships traveled through a wormhole in space and sent them to a different dimension and earth.

To say Jiraiya was shocked would've been an understatement, his eyes were as wide as dinner plates and almost bulging out of his skull. He never knew, neither did naruto who was also in shock. His mom and dad were aliens? It was hard to believe, all this time he was the same race as Houjin and Kazuna. No wonder why he got along so well with Houjin when he met him, it would also explain why he felt drawn to Houjin's power when he first saw him training in one of the training grounds.

 _Houjin- I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Naruto. If it's any consolation, your father Minato wanted to keep your Saiyan lineage a secret so as to not even further scare the villagers. He only wanted the best for you and believed you could tame the nine tails, that's why he sealed it inside you._

 _Naruto- So.. I'm a saiyan huh?_

 _Houjin- Yup and a full blooded one at that._

 _Naruto- EHHHH?!?!?! What the heck?! AND NO ONE EVER BOTHERED TO TELL ME THIS?!_

 _Houjin- Uh.. sorry Naruto, even i was surprised myself when i found out that you were a saiyan._

 _Jiraiya- We'll have more time to dwell on this later, we're here boys._

Houjin looked up and saw that they were at a small village surrounded by fields and that had small shops and houses in the center of town. Even Naruto came out of his shock to see where they were. A question mark appeared above Naruto's head as he had just one last question for Houjin concerning his saiyan lineage. Almost as if he could read Naruto's mind, Houjin answered his friend's unasked question.

 _Houjin- Hadn't you ever wondered why you liked to eat so much food, Naruto?_

 _Naruto- Well... yeah, of course i did._

 _Houjin- And you never asked yourself why?_

 _Naruto- No, I just didn't think to._

 _Houjin- Ugh... Let me make one thing clear to you, Naruto. You're a saiyan, so by default you need large amounts of food to recharge your power. That goes for if you have chakra too, your parents experienced this too._

 _Naruto- Ok, so if i wake up tomorrow with a tail like yours then i will have seen everything and I'll know you're not kidding around._

 _Houjin- Careful Naruto, you don't want to tempt your genetics to proove you wrong. You might just be in for a surprise._

Naruto just shook off his friend's comment and told him that he'd believe it when he saw it. Houjin just smirked, he knew what may happen the next day. The two teen boys and Jiraiya entered a small restaurant in the street to grab a bite to eat. Jiraiya hadn't seen Saiyan appetites firsthand since Minato and Kushina hid it well from him, so he offered to buy the boys however much they wanted from wherever they wanted. Houjin and Naruto chuckled, Jiraiya was going to instantly regret doing that.

The three walked into the small restaurant and ordered some food, they didn't notice a woman in a green haori with dirty blond hair and a diamond on her forehead. As soon as the food came that's when Jiraiya regretted his decision to treat the two boys to whatever they wanted. His eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets as he watched the two boys eat. A crowd had gathered and was staring with wide eyes at the spectacle before them. Two boys who looked to be around fourteen were stuffing their faces with dish after dish of food. A pile of around 30 dishes sat beside both of them and they still weren't done. The crowd didn't know whether to be shocked or disgusted at this, these two continued to scarf down food like there was no tomorrow. Houjin and Naruto finally finished at around 45 dishes and bowls each. Houjin stretched and let out a soft yawn.

 _Houjin- Mm, yeah! Wowee what a feast, I'm so stuffed!_

 _Naruto- Yeah, same here!_

Everyone else just fell over at this, they couldn't even believe anyone could eat that much. Jiraiya looked abit nervous, he wasn't even sure how he was going to pay for this. A waiter with the bill said to not worry about and that this one was on the house since he could tell that they weren't from around there. The woman and her assistant followed the sanin and the two boys. It led them to an open field that was perfect for practicing Jutsu and other things. Houjin stood across from Naruto as he was about to instruct him as to how to bring out his ki.

 _Houjin- Now Naruto, the first thing you have to do is learn to sense the ki inside of you and bring it out. It's at the center of your body, just feel for the energy_ _until you start feeling a pull. Shut out all of your other senses and concentrate on finding that energy._

 _Naruto- Ok.. but how do i know what it feels like?_

 _Houjin- Trust me, you'll know. It'll feel much different from chakra. Oh! And before I forget, you can't force it or be tense. You have to stay relaxed._

 _Naruto- I have to stay relaxed, huh? Ok._

Naruto then closes his eyes and begins to search for the energy Houjin spoke of. At first, he didn't feel anything but as he relaxed he began to feel something. It was like a river, soft and serene, yet strong too. He let the feeling take over him, It was calm and warm at the same time. This energy didn't feel dark and cold like the nine tails chakra did. There was something else too, he felt like he'd be lighter and... stronger too... much stronger. A blue orb appeared in between Naruto's palms, but then it began mixing with the red chakra from the nine tails inside him turning the orb into a vermillion colored one. Naruto's eyes then popped open and the orb disappeared. Houjin was smiling at him, he found amd sensed his ki on the first try!

 _Houjin- Nice work Naruto, you brought out your energy on your first try. Chalk that up to being a saiyan, i guess. As a saiyan, you're already adept at ki usage and control. So it shouldn't come as any surprise that you found and brought out your ki so quickly._

 _Naruto- Heh, thanks i guess. Can you teach me how to shoot out those laser beam things then?_

 _Houjin- Woah, slow down there tiger. You have master your ki and learn to regulate it first. It's the same principle as you would use for chakra, you need your body to get used to the new energy first._

 _Naruto- Ok, fine._

 _Houjin- But, i can show you something you'll be able to do when you master your ki regulation. And it's only something Saiyans can do._

 _Naruto- Really? show me then!_

 _Houjin- Ok, here goes! Hmm!_

Houjin hair spikes up and turns blond as he transforms into a super saiyan. A gust of air kicks up from the transformation and almost knocks shizune onto her back before Tsunade steadies her. Naruto's eyes widen and he smiles wide at the display. He does notice that Houjin's hair isn't the same color as it was back in the chunin exams though.

 _Naruto- Your hair isn't the same color as it was in the chunin exams though.. I thought that the pink hair was super saiyan._

 _Houjin- Ah, is that what you thought? No that's a little different. This is super saiyan. And you can do it too once you've mastered how to regulate your ki. You've come close to transforming a few times already though. Once you have the initial transformation down, same thing goes for ssj2, ssj3, ssjg, ssjgss( ssjb), or in my case ssj rose. There's ssjgr or super saiyan red, that's just above super saiyan god, then blue comes after red._

 _Naruto- ok cool but... is it ok if i become like you now?_

 _Houjin- Like me? what do you mean like me?_

 _Naruto- You know, the crazy blond hair and the super strength._

 _Houjin- Woah, slow down there. You need practice with your ki before-_

Before Houjin's eyes Naruto was able to transform into a super saiyan and quite easily from the look of it. Houjin was wide eyed, he'd never heard of anyone becoming a super saiyan so easy and with such little practice. But there he was, Naruto was now the youngest super saiyan ever to reveal himself.

 _Houjin- Wha-? How? Naruto, this is umbelieveable! I can't believe you're already a super saiyan! Since when did this happen?_

 _Naruto- um... I guess since yesterday. It was while Ero- Senin was training me._

 _Houjin- Since yesterday?! So you're able to become a super saiyan in just a day?! Oh geez Naruto, you sure do learn quick. I had to struggle really hard to become one while i trained with Dad. I became one due to dad pushing me during training after sakura had gotten badly hurt one time. It was even harder for the levels after, but you mastered it just a day. Color me impressed._

 _Naruto- oh heheh, I have you thank for that._

 _Houjin- uhh.. you're welcome?_

Tsunade and even Jiraiya were shocked at Naruto's fast progress. Houjin was just shocked that he was a super saiyan already, he was excited for his progress though because he knew that naruto was going to be pretty strong. He knew he'd have to keep up his training or Naruto might surpass him one day soon. Tsunade stepped into the open to reveal herself and shizune after Naruto's transformation. Houjin told Naruto how to release the form since he noticed Naruto was still in ssj form. Naruto eventually released the transformation and returning to his base form.

Houjin noticed Tsunade and called Jiraiya over to ask him if the woman he was looking at was the one they were looking for. Jiraiya nodded without hesitation, that confirmed it to Houjin that this woman he was looking at was indeed Tsunade Senju, the strongest kunoichi to possibly be alive at the moment. Houjin greeted her cordially and politely so as to not get on her bad side, he'd rather have her as an ally than an enemy. Tsunade greeted the three as well. She looked and could almost swear that she saw the image of her deceased brother in Naruto when he smiled.

 _Jiraiya- Tsunade, just the person we were looking for._

 _Tsunade- Jiraiya. What are you doing here?_

 _Jiraiya-_ _Well then I'm glad you asked that._

 _Tsunade- Answer my question, Jiraiya._

 _Jiraiya- Right. Old Teach's dead Tsunade... He died a few weeks ago in a battle with Ororchimaru._

Tsunade's eyes widened when she heard what Jiraiya said, she was in shock. Their old sensei, the man who was the third hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi was dead? It couldn't be, but something about the look in both Naruto and Jiraiya's eyes told her that he wasn't lying and that their old teacher really was gone. Tsunade felt like she'd been punched in the gut, she couldn't believe that the old man was actually gone. She slumped to her knees and just stared at the ground in utter shock.

 _Tsunade- No... way. He's d-dead?_

 _Jiraiya- Yeah.. He is. I still have a heard time believing that he's really gone, but the fact is staring us right in the face._

It was at that moment Houjin went over and felt like he needed to apologize to her, even though it wasn't his fault for Hiruzen's death. So the young saiyan went over and apologized to Tsunade for not staying by his side when he could've prevented it. Tsunade went wide eyed at this news, her former sensei was dead. She balled her hands into fists and raised one so she could bring it into the young Saiyan's face. Jiraiya tried to stop her but it was too late, Tsunade had punched Houjin in the face already. Houjin didn't make any attempt to dodge or block the attack, he just took it. Though the punch was stronger than he anticipated, it wasn't quite enough to knock him off his feet. The punch from the female sanin did send him skidding back several feet though. He looked up to Tsunade, urging her to to hit him until all her grief was let out from inside of her.

Though he didn't say anything while he took punishment from Tsunade, it was hurting Jiraiya and Naruto especially to see him like this. Houjin just smiled at the two of them as he took a barrage of chakra infused punches from Tsunade with no intention of retaliating. He had to do this to show Tsunade that he wasn't some self centered brat that refused to take responsibility for indirectly causing the third's passing. Tsunade could feel the young saiyan not even resisting and it confused her as to why he wouldn't even attempt to fight back. Was he that arrogant? Or.. was it something else? After about 20 minutes, the female sanin finally got all of her grief, frustration, and anger out as she punched Houjin for the last time. She was breathing slightly labored as a result of using more chakra than she meant to on a 14 year old kid.

Tsunade's eyes widened when she saw the shape Houjin was in. He looked terrible. He had dirt all over himself, his eyes were lumpy, and scrapes and bruises littered his face and body. The young saiyan looked like he could barely move, much less stand. She was surprised to see him still standing, that would have killed any other kid his age. However, houjin wasn't a normal kid. Tsunade thought that she may have overdone it abit, but was glad she didn't permanently cripple the kid.

 _Houjin- I take it you're ok now, miss Tsunade?_

 _Tsunade- uh.. Yeah.. I'm fine now. (How can he even talk after that?! I just gave him the beating of his life, he shouldn't even be standing! But then again... That kid's skin... it was like i was hitting steel. What is this kid anyways? He can't be normal.)_

 _Jiraiya- What the? Just what is that kid made of?!_

Tsunade then spoke up again as she addressed Houjin. She intended to find out just what this kid was exactly.

 _Tsunade- What's your name?_

 _Houjin- It's Houjin, adopted son of Mebuki and Yakumo Haruno._

 _Tsunade-_ _Adopted son?_

 _Houjin- Yeah... It's abit of a long story._

 _Tsunade- I see.. I wasn't aware that they even had any children. You look terrible right now though._

 _Houjin- Don't worry about it, I'll manage._

Houjin pulls out a small green bean from the inside of his gi. Tsunade looks quizzically at him when she sees the bean in his hand. "There's no possible way that a small bean like that could help, he needs medical attention.", Tsunade thought. She was just about to go over to heal him when Houjin shoved the bean into his mouth and swallowed it after chewing. Instantly the boy's muscles bulged and then retracted to their normal size as Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Naruto all stop with eyes as wide as dinner plates at Houjin who was completely healed with no injuries to speak of. All of his previous wounds were gone and without a trace, it was like he was never injured in the first place.

 _Tsunade- What.. was that?_

 _Jiraiya- Kid, just what the heck did you just take?!_

 _Naruto- What was that about?!_

 _Houjin- Oh,that. It was Senzu bean. It has the power to heal any injury so long as it's not internal or fatal beyond healing._

 _Tsunade- You mean one little green bean can do what not even the top medical shinobi in the world can do?!_

 _Houjin- Umm... yeah pretty much._

 _Tsunade- o..k.. Houjin._

 _Houjin- Yes ma'am?_

 _Tsunade- Tell me, what are you exactly? It's clear to me that you're not a normal human._

 _Houjin- Well... that's beacuse i'm not a human._

 _Tsunade- What?! Not a human, what are you then?_

 _Houjin- I'm a Saiyan of course._

 _Tsunade- A Saiyan, what is that?_

Houjin thought about the best way to describe what a saiyan was exactly to Tsunade. He could tell that she didn't believe him because she had a very skeptical look on her face. Jiraiya picking up on this decided to step in and help the boy out. Since he'd already heard Houjin's explanation already, he retold what Houjin told him and Naruto about what a saiyan was to Tsunade.

 _Tsunade- So let me get this straight... You're from an alien race of warriors that hired themselves out as mercenaries in order to conquer other planets? And you say you came from a faction of Saiyans that didn't believe in planet conquering?_

 _Houjin- That's right. And you should know from Jiraiya sensei's explanation that Naruto over here is a saiyan himself as well._

 _Tsunade- eh? not buying that. He doesn't have a tail like you do. Speaking of which, how did you get a tail?_

 _Houjin- Oh that? From what Jiraiya sensei told me, it's most likely a permanent side effect of crossing dimensional barriers when i was baby in the pod i came to earth in. Because from what i remember, I certainly don't recall being born with a tail._

 _Tsunade- I see... so you just woke up with it one day during your childhood?_

 _Houjin- Pretty much._

Tsunade still didn't buy that Naruto was a saiyan like Houjin was, so he turned to naruto and told him to transform into a super saiyan. Naruto was confused at first, but he knew that he could trust houjin. So Naruto gathered his Ki and with a grunt ascended to super saiyan. To say tsunade.was shocked would be putting it very lightly, she was flabbergasted at what she saw naruto just do. No human could have that much power even if they tried.

 _Tsunade- N.. No way... He just transformed like it was nothing._

 _Houjin- Still don't believe me? In that case... Haa!!!_

Just like Naruto before him Houjin's hair spiked upwards and turned golden blond with his eyes turning a hard teal color as he transformed. The golden aura then exploded around him which resulted in both Tsunade and Jiraiya having to pump chakra into their feet to avoid getting blown away with the other debris that flew back from the sudden gusts of wind generated by Naruto and Houjin's transformation into super saiyans. Tsunade opened her eyes and got the shock of her life when she saw both Naruto and Houjin in all their super saiyan glory. Their power was unbelievable, maybe even equal to or even higher than a bijuu's power.

 _Tsunade- How? How are these two so strong?!_

 _Jiraiya- Good grief, the kid wasn't joking! Saiyans really are not to be messed with! These two are just kids but... They're so powerful already..._

Houjin and Naruto both powered back down to base form to give both if the sanins a break. Tsunade and Jiraiya were both panting from trying to avoid getting blown away by the gale force winds generated by naruto and houjin transforming into super saiyans. As naruto and Jiraiya were talking to Tsunade about something, Houjin sensed a hostile ki signature. He began to investigate by spreading out his senses, what he found was the same person who interrupted the chunin exams and killed the third hokage. What could they possibly want? Whatever it was couldn't be good due to the evil Houjin sensed beneath this person's energy or chakra as it was called in this world. The young saiyan eventually got the attention of both Sanins and told them that someone evil was heading straight towards them.

 _Tsunade- Someone evil?_

 _Houjin- Yeah.. They're not as strong as you or Jiraiya are but.. they're dangerous. That's what I sense at least._

 _Jiraiya- Evil and dangerous? Wait, no it can't be!_

The others looked at the white haired sanin abit confused until Tsunade suddenly realized who he meant. Her eyes widened into shock when she came to the realization of whom Houjin was sensing. There was only one person she could think of that was both dangerous and had turned evil, and that was Orochimaru. Just as she was about to warn the boys to run, Orochimaru suddenly appeared on top of a giant Snake summon.

Orochimaru looked devilishly at the two boys and then back to his minion. His subordinate was a silver haired boy with glasses named Kabuto. Both Naruto and Houjin recognized him from the chunin exams. They noticed that he had what appeared to be a forehead protector with a music note emblazoned on the front of it, meaning Kabuto was a sound village shinobi the entire time. Kabuto agreed to take on Naruto while Jiraiya and Tsunade fought him, he figured he could handle the other boy too. As the medic shinobi approached Houjin, the saiyan very quickly flared his aura to keep kabuto away from him. He was sending a message to Kabuto by doing this. Kabuto for more than one reason was now wary of the flame haired saiyan, he sensed his power and could tell that he wasn't messing around.

 _Kabuto- That kid... He may become quite a problem with that power of his.. He's far more powerful than I judged him to be._

 _Houjin- Naruto! Be careful of his hands, there's some kind of weird chakra surrounding them!_

 _Naruto- Right!_

Kabuto wouldn't let Naruto be ready to evade him as he was suddenly in front of the uzumaki. Just as he channeled green chakra into his hand, he was suddenly sent flying into a boulder by a kick to his ribs. He opened his eyes to see familiar white boots land right where he was a few seconds ago. It was the same boy he was sure he had to be wary of due to his power. Kabuto sped back towards naruto with the same attack and was again stopped, this time by a blade made of pure energy. The servant of orochimaru was confused as to why his hand full of chakra couldn't even make a dent in the blade of energy.

 _Kabuto- What?! This isn't right, my jutsu should've cut through your blade!_

 _Houjin- Teh! That's your problem. Your attack is using chakra as a base, against Ki it won't do anything. Ki is more powerful than chakra by a wide margin, it doesn't even come close!_

Houjin pushed against Kabuto's jutsu and easily overpowered him, ending in a gash across his chest. Kabuto faltered back, he couldn't beat this kid. The saiyan was just too strong for Kabuto to handle on his own, despite the fact that he was a year younger than Kabuto himself. The medic shinobi realized that as long as Houjin was defending Naruto, he couldn't even get to the uzumaki. However Houjin surprised him by backing off and telling Naruto to handle the medic nin. Houjin blasted off towards the three sanin to help fight orochimaru. Kabuto smirked, that kid just made a fatal mistake by letting Naruto fight him on his own.

Orochimaru and Jiraiya had been duking it out with their various ninjutsu for quite awhile now. Jiraiya however was starting to run a little low on chakra now though. Orochimaru saw this and went in for the finishing blow with one of his jutsu only for it to be blown away by an enormous invisible force. Familiar Flame colored hair and a black gi with a gray turtleneck undershirt appeared in Jiraiya's vision. Jiraiya widened his eyes as he saw that it was the kid that came with him and Naruto to find Tsunade... "What was his name again?", Jiraiya thought trying to remember. He couldn't think at the moment, his vision was blurry enough for him to almost pass out.

 _Houjin- Jiraiya sensei... I'll take it from here, you just rest so you can recover your chakra._

Jiraiya would argue, but he was too tired to do so. He allowed himself to plop down on the ground and rest for awhile while he watched the fight. Houjin got into the stance that was natural to him, the one taught to him by his adopted father Yakumo. One arm was in front of his face and in an "L" shape with the fingers curled like he was about to claw something. His other arm was drawn by his side in a similiar position with his fingers placed in the exact same way as his opposite hand. Houjin's knees were bent with one facing orochimaru, while the other one was parallel to his first one. The snake sanin was abit puzzled at first, because he'd never seen a stance like the one this boy was using. This was his first time seeing it in person up close. It was a strong stance, no weaknesses that he could pick up on at the moment.

He sent the large purple snake he was on top of to attack the saiyan. The snake lunged at Houjin, hoping to gobble him up quickly. Houjin just smirked and moved to the side while simultaneously elbowing the snake very hard in the neck, this caused the snake to hiss in pain. The saiyan then followed up with a barrage of kicks that looked as if he was stamping the snake from mid air. The snake hissed again before lunging at Houjin again only to receive a bone shattering axe kick to the skull, which shattered the ground beneath. A gigantic crater was formed from the impact as the snake disappeared in a puff if smoke. Orochimaru extended his neck and was hoping to bite the Saiyan on the neck when he passed through what he thought was his target only to have it disappear on him as his bit down. Before he could process what happened, he felt excruciating pain in his stomach as a fist was rammed into him faster than he could react. The force from the fist was so powerful a gust of wind flew from his back and shattered the ground when he was forced away by it. The snake sanin was sent barreling on the ground and dug a deep trench before finally stopping as he impacted and dented a boulder.

Houjin stood there with smoke coming off of his extended fist as he looked to where orochimaru landed. Jiraiya and Tsunade were gaping at what just happened, a 14 year old kid had just trashed one of the legendary sanin. A sanin who was supposed to be one of the strongest shinobi in the land of fire, was battered and bleeding with more than a few broken bones most likely. Kabuto, who had been beaten by Naruto moments before rushed in and scooped up his master before taking off to escape. Moments before Kabuto disappeared with orochimaru, he glared back at Houjin.

 _Kabuto- Mark my words, you will fall by my hand next time we meet. Until next time, Saiyans._

And with that, Kabuto disappeared with Orochimaru. Tsunade couldn't believe her eyes, did she really just see that? She walked up to Houjin and had just one question for him.

 _Tsunade- Tell me Houjin, where did you learn taijutsu of that caliber? I've never seen any hand to hand combat as advanced as what you just used._

 _Jiraiya- I've been wondering that myself.. Who trained you, kid?_

 _Houjin- well... First Yakumo trained me for 8 years, then when i was kidnapped on my last mission... a man named "Black" trained me so I could master my super saiyan power that I'd inherited from my real mother._

 _Tsunade- Your real mother?_

 _Houjin- Yes, my birth mother. A saiyan woman by the name of Caulifla._

 _Tsunade- Caulifla? That's an odd name._

Houjin admitted that he'd never met Caulifla face to face, but had seen her in a vision he had when he was a kid. And only recently, he'd discovered the name of the woman he saw in his dreams. The others were surprised the 14 year old saiyan knew that much about his birth mother whom he'd never even met face to face before. This whole ordeal seemed to be enough to convince Tsunade to return to konoha to become the 5th hokage at least. She gave Naruto who reminded her of her dead younger brother (and had the same dream as her late boyfriend) the necklace that she had carried around her neck. His resolve in the face of Kabuto never wavered, while she sat there frightened because of the sight of blood. Naruto had protected her and eventually defeating kabuto, even badly injured. Now it was back to Konoha to fix the mess the village was in at the moment.

The two sanin, Naruto, and Houjin all set out to head back to konoha. Houjin did notice that it felt like someone really powerful was watching him, but he wasn't sure what they wanted. He decided to just keep tabs on them in case they made a move towards them. A shadowed figure in a cloak smirked as he watched the two young saiyans and the two shinobi head back towards the leaf village. The figure silently chuckled to himself, he'd crush the saiyans soon enough. But, he had to wait, at least until the blond one got a tinsy bit stronger... He couldn't wait to fight the saiyans, he'd get his just wait for them ripen before pouncing which wouldn't be very much longer. It would be so much sweeter when he actually did defeat them after they got abit stronger. But there was that issue of the Akatsuki getting in his way too, he'd deal with them soon enough or he wasn't of the frost demon clan.

 ** _To be continued in chapter 8... Houjin vs Rouh; the arrival of the frost demon army._**


	9. Hyuuga no longer? Hanabi the Saiyan!

**Hey Guys, Novablade 67 here again! Sorry if it's been awhile since i updated, i was busy for a few weeks there and didn't have time to continue any of my stories. This chapter is where this still will separate from the canonical story of Naruto since well... saiyans are in the story. I decided to give Naruto a hack like Goten so he'd be able to keep up with the incoming villains that will be much stronger than any of the Naruto villains. Well without further ado, here is chapter 9 of Flame Haired Saiyan!**

 **disclaimer- Novablade 67 only owns the OC's and the story's plot. Dbz/Kai/Super and Naruto are owned by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto.**

 _Hidden Leaf_ Village

Naruto, Houjin, and Jiraiya all managed to return with Tsunade and Shizune after fighting off Orochimaru and Kabuto. The village returned to normal following the events of the attack by Orochimaru and the sound village shinobi. A couple months had passed and it'd been about a week since the trio of Houjin, Naruto, and Jiraiya returned to konoha with Tsunade. Today was finally the day in which Tsunade was to be named the leaf's 5th Hokage. After having her face carved into the side of Hokage mountain, the villagers all gathered at the Hokage tower.

It was a grand ceremony in which Tsunade was named the 5th Hokage of the village. While others of the Konoha 11 stayed for the festivities, Houjin didn't really care too much for it and had snuck away from it to go train some more. He needed to stay sharp, especially since he felt that there was someone even more powerful than Orochimaru out there. The young Saiyan found himself training with his Rival Saiyan, Kazuna. Since the two of them started training as soon as he returned, Kazuna had unlocked a power far greater than his own power had been previously. That was the Berserk Form, which he combined with his power as an Ssj God or Ssj Red. Kazuna was now pretty much on equal footing with Houjin now, the orange haired Saiyan was abit stronger but not by much.

Hanabi and Kazumi had come looking for them, only to discover the two of them training. They'd be lying if they didn't find it the least bit satisfying to watch each of their crushes respectively duking it out with each other. Houjin and Kazuna both stopped once they noticed the two girls gawking at them, they figured out why when they looked down at themselves without shirts on. Of course they'd be gawking like that, they were girls after all. Two very attractive teen Saiyan guys duking it out without shirts on? That was just asking for female attention.

 _Houjin- Oh Hanabi, Kazumi didn't see you guys there._

 _Hanabi- Oh, t-that's alright Houjin. Don't mind us, you two keep going at it. (Darn it, Why does Houjin have to be so "hot" right now?!)_

 _Kazuna- You two do want to learn Ki, don't you?_

 _Kazumi- Well.. yeah we do._

 _Kazuna- You won't get anywhere just by sitting there then, will you?_

 _Houjin- Yeah, come over here you two._

 _Hanabi- o.. ok H- Hou Kun i-if you say so.._

The two girls joined their two male teammates as the two saiyans began instruct the two on how to bring out their Ki. Surprisingly, both of them Mastered it after just a few minutes. They were surprised at how easy it was to bring out their Ki. That's when Houjin noticed something about Hanabi, she had a little something extra that wasn't there before. He got curious and decided to ask her about it. The same was true for Kazumi as well, Kazuna just didn't highlight it or call it out.

 _Houjin- Hey Hana, can i ask you something?_

 _Hanabi- Huh? Yeah, sure. What is it, Hou kun?_

 _Houjin- Did you.. always have an indigo colored tail, or is that new?_

 _Hanabi- Tail? what are talking abou- huh? EHHHHHHH?!?!?!_

Hanabi's eyes widened when she saw the object in question and she nearly screamed. She never had a tail before.. so what exactly happened? It was like Houjin's brown tail, but why would she have one? She wasn't a saiyan as far as she knew of, but that was most definitely a saiyan tail. What exactly happened to her? It was then that she remembered what happened that particular morning.

 _Flashback: Earlier that_ morning

Hanabi had just woken up after a good night's sleep. Yesterday, she'd gone on a date with Houjin after he got back. She giggled as she remembered leaving Houjin a blubbering mess at the end of the night by stealing yet another kiss from him when he let his guard down. As she stretched to wake up, she felt something scratching the back of her head. Hanabi turned her head to see what it was and her eyes became was wide as dinner plates. It was a tail! She screamed and hit her head on a desk, while simultaneously landing on her bottom. She felt a sharp pain in her backside as it felt like all of her power temporarily left her as she went limp for a few minutes.

A hyuuga maid came rushing to the room when she heard her mistress scream. When she arrived, she saw Hanabi clutching her head like she just bumped her head on something.

 _Hyuuga maid- Are you alright miss?_

 _Hanabi- Huh? Oh Yeah, I'm fine Fumi. Just hit my head on something, i'll be ok. Thank you._

 _Fumi- If you're certain miss. Just holler if you need me._

 _Hanabi- Alright, I'll be sure to do that Fumi._

Fumi then bowed and left the room, leaving Hanabi to her thoughts. Hanabi then decided to get ready for the day and wrapped the odd appendage around her waist like a belt without even thinking about it.

 _end_ Flashback

Hanabi then remembered that event and proceeded to tell Houjin about her rather eventful morning. He silently laughed about it, but then gained a rather serious expression. He thought to himself about what this could possibly mean. Hanabi wasn't a saiyan, she was a human. How could she just magically wake up with a saiyan monkey tail the very next morning after he spent time with her? It didn't make any sense, not unless... That wouldn't happen unless somehow the makeup of Hanabi's blood changed to that of a full blooded saiyan. But.. that suggestion was outright crazy! There was no way that could happen... unless... somehow or another he himself changed Hanabi's blood to that of a saiyan's. That was even more of a long shot though. He wouldn't know unless he somehow was able to have a doctor analyze Hanabi's blood.

 _Houjin- So.. you just woke up with that tail of yours?_

 _Hanabi- Yeah.. i did. Hou kun, what happened to me?_

 _Houjin- I'm not sure. Why don't you come with me Hana, I know someone who may be able to help find out what's happening to you._

Hanabi just nodded as Houjin apologized before the two of them took off. Kazumi/Kasumi was confused too as she had a tail as well and just noticed it a few weeks ago. Sensing Kazumi's turmoil, Kazuna decided to let the cat out of the bag and explain to Kazumi what she really was and why she had a tail. To say Kazumi was shocked that she and Naruto were Saiyans would be putting it mildly, she could barely even process her thoughts at the moment. She had so many questions flying through her brain at the moment that she almost didn't see Kazuna's kick coming at her head. The blond uzumaki narrowly dodged it and Kazuna's other attacks that came at her. She noticed how off of her game she was and remembered that she was training to learn how to use her Ki. Kazumi figured she'd have some since she found out that herself and Naruto were both Saiyans.

Kazuna smirked when he saw that Kazumi was focused again and continued his attacks. The two began to spar with each other, using what each of them had learned recently about themselves. They continued to chat as they sparred, since Kazumi had alot of unanswered questions after learning that she was a saiyan. Kazuna of course answered the best that he could with what he knew about saiyans, courtesy of the man known as "Black". He had taught Kazuna everything he knew about Saiyans and their lineage and his knowledge was quite extensive, far more than Houjin's. There were some things Kazuna didn't know yet about saiyans that he told Kazumi he would have to consult black about first, which she understood. The two decided to halt their training for the day and see how Houjin and Hanabi were doing. So they went off to find the two as they left the training ground.

 _With Houjin and Hanabi_

Houjin and Hanabi finally arrived at their destination, which was the residence of Houjin's master... the man known as Black. Hanabi's eyes widened when she saw where they were and she was confused as to why they were here at Black's house.

 _Hanabi- Hou kun, why are we here?_

 _Houjin- I told you that i know someone who may be able to explain what's happening to you._

 _Hanabi- And that person is here?_

Houjin nodded. Hanabi still wasn't sure but, she decided to trust Houjin. He was her Boyfriend and eventual fiance when they were abit older, after all. Sensing that Houjin was here, Black came out to greet the young saiyan. He smirked when he saw that Houjin brought his girlfriend with him.

 _Black- I expected to see you saiyan, but why is your girlfriend here too?_

 _Hanabi- Girl.. G- Girlfriend?_

 _Black- Yes. You are his lover, aren't you Hyuuga?_

 _Hanabi: W-well i-i wouldn't exactly call me that.. B-But you are right by saying that Hou kun is my boyfriend._

 _Black- Heh, lover, boyfriend, it's the same difference to me. Anyways, what are you here for Saiyan?_

 _Houjin- Oh, right! Something odd seems to be happening to Hanabi here, we were hoping that maybe you could shed some light onto the situation. Go on Hana, you can trust him._

 _Hanabi- Ok Hou kun, if you say so..._

Black raised a questioning eyebrow at this, that was until Hanabi explained what had happened to her earlier in the day. The more she explained, the more it made sense to Black as to what exactly happened to the hyuuga heiress. When she finished, Black looked her straight in the eyes and told her something that Houjin hoped wasn't the case and had dismissed as an impossibility of what happened.

 _Black- Hyuuga, what happened to you is rather simple._

 _Hanabi- Really? what happened to me?_

 _Black- The fact that you woke up with an indigo colored tail is proof of it._

 _Hanabi- Huh? How exactly is that proof?_

 _Black- Simple. Your body is reacting to the change in your dna and blood._

 _Hanabi- Wait, what?! My dna and blood changed? You mean, i'm not a hyuuga anymore?_

 _Black- No you still are, just there's another side of you that you'll need to get used to._

 _Hanabi- What other side to me do i need t_ o get used to?

 _Black- well that's rather simple. It seems like you've actually somehow become a full blooded Saiyan. I'm going to guess it was as a result of Houjin's dna entering your body through lip contact._

 _Hanabi- Wha whaaaaattttt?! You mean b-b-bbbbbb- by m-me kissing Hou kun twice i've somehow turned into a Saiyan?_

 _Black- that's right. or more specifically your boyfriend unknowingly turned you into a saiyan._

Hanabi still couldn't wrap her head around this one. She.. was a saiyan now? But she was still a hyuuga too and retained her chakra and techniques from the hyuuga clan. But how? It didn't make any sense! Black further explained that although she wasn't completely a saiyan yet, it was only a matter of time until she became one. This meant her days as a human kunoichi were numbered.

 _Hanabi- You mean.. i won't be human anymore?_

 _Black- Yes. Sad as it is, this is the truth. There's no way to reverse the effect, the change will be permanent. You won't be human for much longer, girl. I'd say you have about.. a week before your blood completely turns to that of a saiyan._

 _Hanabi- No... why? why like this? I did want to be closer to Houjin, but like this?_

 _Black- If it's any consolation, you won't die. You'll just become far stronger than a human... and your affinity for chakra will probably disappear. Except for your clan's jutsu however..._

 _Hanabi- Huh?_

 _Houjin- This could work for you hana. Your taijutsu will be enhanced and you'll still have your 8 trigrams jutsu. Just.. anything purely chakra related.. you'll lose your affinity for it once you become a saiyan._

 _Hanabi- So even... my byakugan will disappear?_

 _Houjin- hmm... nah. Since that jutsu is connected to your dna, i think that'll still stay after you turn into a saiyan._

 _Hanabi- That's a relief. If it's my fate to become a saiyan, then i don't care. If becoming a saiyan means that i can be with you Hou kun, then i'd gladly give up my humanity. Because you're the most important person in the world to me Houjin, my love._

 _Houjin- Hanabi..._

 _Black- Ahem! As touching as this is, i'd rather prefer not to see you two make out in front of me. If you're going to do that, then please go elsewhere._

This caused both teens to blush furiously as they turned several different shades of red. The two then left to go meet up with yugao at one of the training grounds, because she said there was a mission for team 6. They both looked at each other, they'd have to break the news to hiashi eventually. The two teens smiled at each other, they'd be an item after they were of age. For Hanabi at the moment though, 4 years couldn't come fast enough. She wanted to become Houjin's girlfriend and then fiancé right then and there, but Hanabi knew she had to wait. There were more important things to worry about at the moment anyways.

Team 6 met Yugao at training ground 6 where they underwent evaluation as a team initially. The Older shinobi got right to the point, after ensuring all required personnel was there and accounted for. She told them about some movement from an unknown enemy that had the hokage abit concerned for her village, as well as the leaf's allies. The only thing they did know was that this unknown enemy force was hostile. It was said that this other force may be working with the akatsuki, not a pleasant thought. Houjin knew that with this new enemy on the horizon, he'd have to stronger than ever if he wanted to protect those he cared about. Their mission was to survey out this mysterious new enemy, they were not to engage the enemy.

However, as Saiyans Houjin and Kazuna could make no promises that they wouldn't try to fight this new enemy. The team gathered their necessary supplies and headed towards the land of Lightning. As the team was gathering at the gate, Hanabi decided to ask Houjin something that'd been on her mind recently after learning that she'd soon become a full blooded saiyan. He was her boyfriend after all, albeit unofficially.

 _Hanabi- Hou kun?_

 _Houjin- Yeah, what is it Hana?_

 _Hanabi- I was... just wondering... C-Could you.. train me?_

 _Houjin- Me? You want me to train you? You are already really well versed in martial arts and jutsu in close quarters.._

 _Hanabi- No, not like that. I meant.. can you train me in how to access my ki?_

 _Houjin- You mean on how to bring it out and use it like me and Kazuna do?_

 _Hanabi- Yeah. I figured since i'll be a saiyan soon anyways, i may as well learn to fight like one now so i'm not behind everyone when i do turn into one._

Houjin smiled, he was actually happy that Hanabi asked him to train her. He ruffled her hair and said he'd be honored to. Hanabi made what he thought was an adorable pouting face as she was clearly embarrassed to be treated in such a way. After their quick conversation, the two caught up to their teammates. As they were walking out of the village, Hanabi's father Hiashi, her older sister Hinata, and her cousin Neji waited to see her off.

 _Hanabi- We didn't tell you guys that we were leaving, how'd you know?_

 _Hiashi- I had Neji and Hinata around you two in the background, watching to see if anything came up. That's how i knew that your team received a new mission due to the mysterious new enemy that's appeared._

 _Hanabi- oh... I see. Father?_

 _Hiashi- Yes Hanabi?_

 _Hanabi- There's something I- no, we need to tell you once we return from this mission._

 _Hiashi- Hm? something you both need to tell me?_

 _Houjin- Yes sir, because it is something that involves both of us._

Hiashi was abit skeptical but decided to trust Houjin as he had come to do recently. It would look bad if he didn't trust the boy who had captured his daughter's heart and may possibly be his future son- in- law. The elder hyuuga decided to trust Houjin at his word, he'd have to for it was his duty as the hyuuga clan head. Neji was abit suspicious at this and told Houjin and Hanabi that they'd better tell him as soon as they had time, even if it was by messenger pigeon. Though she didn't show it, Hinata was very worried about what Hanabi meant by that there was something she needed to tell their father something after they returned. Hanabi went over to her sister and told her that she'd be writing her soon to explain what she was going to tell their father and Neji eventually. This made Hinata feel a little better knowing that her sister still trusted her enough to tell her something first.

Soon after, Hanabi left with Houjin and the others of team 6. Rather than walking all the way there, they lifted into the air and flew there once they were out of sight of the village. It was still a long way, even by flight so they had to make a few stops before they got to there destination.

 _Time skip: A few days later_

It was night time now and almost everyone was sound asleep, except for one person. That person was Hanabi. She was up writing a letter to her older sister Hinata explaining her current situation. Since she wasn't going to remain human for much longer, (probably by the end of their reconnaissance mission to the land of lightning she'd be a saiyan completely) Hanabi decided to tell her sister what was happening to her. But she requested that Hinata to not tell Neji or their father because she wanted to be the one to tell them herself when she returned.

 ** _Dear Hinata, how are you sis? I hope you're doing well. Anyways i'm fine, despite what's soon to happen to me. Don't worry, it's nothing horrible but promise me you won't freak out too much once i tell you what i mean by my earlier statement. Ok well here goes._**

 ** _I recently found out from a reliable source that I'm not going to be human anymore in a few days. It's abit of a scary thought, but at the same time, I'm happy. What I mean by that is that somehow or another by coming into contact with me affectionately, Houjin indirectly has started to change my blood structure. Yes, that's right. I'm becoming a saiyan now that my blood's changed. That means, I won't have access to the Tenseigan anymore. I'll still have the Byakugan and the Rotation jutsu at my disposal but.. I won't have mastery of the 8 trigrams: 64 or 32 palms anymore. Basically, my taijutsu skills will be nil. I'll have to take what i've learned from the hyuuga and apply it to my martial arts skills as a saiyan, since i'll be one by the time you see me next._**

 ** _I've already made peace with it. Not like I can go back to being human now anyways, it's too late. Also the process can't be reversed, i'm afraid the change is permanent since it's natural. If i can be with Hou kun as a saiyan, then i'm perfectly fine leaving my humanity behind. I guess when I kissed him is when the change started to occur. Anyways, I know it's sad, but now father will have no choice but to reinstate you as the clan heir... at least i hope. Or maybe Neji can take over the clan, I bet he'll do a fine job. Anyways, don't worry we're still blood sisters even if I am a saiyan by the time you see me next. love you sis._**

 ** _Your sister, Hanabi Hyuuga_**

Hanabi let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she rolled up the parchment and tied it to a messenger pigeon that she sent off towards konoha. Hanabi smiled at her handiwork, she knew Hinata would get the message soon. She only hoped no one else would read it. She then headed back to bed to get sleep before their big mission tomorrow. Hanabi snuck into Houjin's bed and snuggled up next to him. while doing this, she felt his tail wrap around her waist like it had already claimed her as his woman. She than happily drifted off to sleep with a smile plastered on her face, Hanabi would be fine as long as Houjin was with her. In that, she felt confident of.

 ** _To be continued in chapter 10: Mysterious enemy revealed; Rouh the Arcosian._**


	10. Hanabi's letter and Roe the Arcosian

Hey Guys sorry for taking so long to update this, sort of lost inspiration for it. But luckily i got the inspiration back. Anyways onto the story!

 _ **Disclaimer- I own nothing aside from the OC's and this story's plot!**_

 **Flame Haired Saiyan Chapter 10**

Back in konoha Hinata was staring out into the night, wondering what exactly her sister meant by "I will tell you what i meant in a letter". This confused her slightly. What could she mean by that? Neji walked into the room, Hinata heard him and turned to face him. "Still can't sleep, huh?", Neji asked. Hinata shook her head. She was worried about Hanabi. "No. Whatever Hanabi said she needed to tell us, it sounded serious..and sad.", Hinata replied. Neji's eyes softened as he went over to his cousin and put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Hinata sighed at this and smiled at her cousin. "She'll be alright. Hanabi's a big girl now, she can take care of herself.", Neji assured her.

Hinata knew that he was right, Hanabi would be fine. She was a Hyuuga after all. Less than a minute later, there was a knock at the door. Hinata and Neji both turned and addressed the voice at the door. They recognized the voice as Fumi, one of the maids in the Hyuuga clan. She told them that there was a letter addressed to Hinata that was from the hyuuga heiress, Hanabi, herself. Hinata accepted the letter as Fumi then excused herself.

Hinata brought the letter with her to her bedside as Neji just sat by her bedside. Knowing he'd probably want to know what the letter said as well, Hinata let him read along with her. It read:

 _ **Dear Hinata, how are you sis? I hope you're doing well. Anyways i'm fine, despite what's soon to happen to me. Don't worry, it's nothing horrible but promise me you won't freak out too much once i tell you what i meant by my earlier statement. Oh and if Neji nii san is reading this with you, all the better since i was planning on telling him in a separate letter. Saves me the trouble if he's there with you. One thing though, promise neither of you will relay what i'm about to tell you to father. I plan on telling him myself once i return. Ok well here goes.**_

 _ **I recently found out from a reliable source that I'm not going to be human anymore in a few days. It's abit of a scary thought, but at the same time, I'm happy. What I mean by that is that somehow or another by coming into contact with me affectionately, Houjin indirectly has started to change my blood structure. Yes, that's right. I'm becoming a saiyan now that my blood's changed. That means, I won't have access to the Tenseigan anymore. I'll still have the Byakugan and the Rotation jutsu at my disposal but.. I won't have mastery of the 8 trigrams: 64 or 32 palms anymore. Basically, my taijutsu skills will be nil. I'll have to take what i've learned from the hyuuga and apply it to my martial arts skills as a saiyan, since i'll be one by the time you see me next.**_

 ** _I've already made peace with it. Not like I can go back to being human now anyways, it's too late. Also the process can't be reversed, i'm afraid the change is permanent since it's natural. If i can be with Hou kun as a saiyan, then i'm perfectly fine leaving my humanity behind. I guess when I kissed him is when the change started to occur. Anyways, I know it's sad, but now father will have no choice but to reinstate you as the clan heir... at least i hope. Or maybe Neji can take over the clan, I bet he'll do a fine job. Anyways, don't worry we're still blood sisters even if I am a saiyan by the time you see me next. love_ you sis.** **Oh, one more thing. We're currently investigating a new enemy that is possibly even more dangerous than the Akatsuki.. I think their leaders names are Glacial and Roe. Anyways i heard they're super strong and well... since I'll be a full blooded saiyan in a matter of days, this involves me as well. Not sure why, but i feel like there may be a bit of a disparity within the ranks of the frost demon army. Maybe i'm wrong... I sure hope i am for all our sakes..**

 _ **Your sister, Hanabi Hyuuga**_

To say that both were both shocked and sad would be an understatement. Hinata was on the verge of tears as Neji comforted her. Hanabi... was becoming a saiyan? It was hard to believe. And her chakra was disappearing, that meant one thing. Hanabi wouldn't be a typical shinobi anymore. She'd have Ki, which meant her rotation Jutsu wouldn't have chakra as the base for it. That also meant its nature would change. But this meant something else as well.. Hanabi wouldn't be human anymore and she may be treated differently from now on.

As much as they wanted to, they knew not to tell Hiashi yet. Hanabi wanted to be the one to break the news to her father. The news would undoubtedly be somewhat of a shock to him, it would take time for him to process that his daughter was a genetically a saiyan now.

But they knew that Houjin was looking out for her so it'd be fine.

 _ **Next morning with team 6**_

Not far from the hidden cloud village, team 6 came upon a certain camp. They got as close as they could without being spotted. What they saw slightly surprised them, a blue skinned alien with bizarre padded armor with shoulder pads and two horns sticking out of either side of his head with grey spots on his shoulders, head, and calves.

He stood with another bizarre looking alien with the same armor, purple skin, and two pointed horns going diagonally from his head. Who was this you ask? This was captain Ginyu, the leader of the ginyu force. He was kneeling in front of this alien.

 _Glacier- Nice of you to drop by Ginyu. Tell me, have you found all of the dragon balls yet?_

 _Ginyu- Not yet sir, but i did find this 4 star one._

 _Glacier- Hm.. yes, excellent work as always Ginyu. No doubt that detestable cousin of mine is looking for them as well._

 _Ginyu- Yes. What should we do if we run into him?_

 _Glacier- Why kill him of course._

 _Ginyu- That may prove difficult sir, rumor among the grapevine is that he has another transformation he recently achieved._

 _Glacier- I see... I'll handle him myself then. I was always the stronger fighter after all._

Team 6 heard this and were confused, so they decided to go and check up on another area. When they got to the other area they heard something similar being said by one of the beings.

In another area of the camp, the teens heard a being who went by the name of Roe talking to a subordinate of his. They were deep in discussion so they never noticed that they were being watched. Team 6 was abit concerned by what they were hearing so they listened in to get a more accurate idea of what was going on.

 _Roe- Hmm.. Am I hearing that right Toppo? My fool of a cousin wants to overthrow me?_

 _Toppo- Yes sir. And he's planning on doing it with his wish for the dragon balls._

 _Roe- I see... So he means to gain power enough to defeat me with that wish?_

 _Toppo- Yes, Lord Roe._

 _Roe- I see... They will not be easy to defeat that's for sure. Alert the rest of your team, and... find out where Jiren is. We may need his help on this one._

 _Toppo- Wait, lord Roe are you saying-?_

 _Roe- Ugh, yes! I will need the Pride Troopers help to defeat my cousin and his goons so we can take the dragon balls they've gotten. There's no telling what he'll do with those in his possession._

 _Toppo- Sir! I will contact them right away!_

 _Hanabi- You hear that guys?_

 _Kazumi- Yeah. Sounds like there's in fighting between two sides over these "Dragon's Balls" or whatever._

 _Kazuna- I believe they called them Dragon Balls, Kazumi. And I seriously doubt they're what they sound like._

 _Houjin- They sounded like they were some kind of wish granting orbs or something like that. And what's better, they haven't found all of them. Neither side has._

 _Hanabi- Yeah, Hou- Kun's right. We should get back and report this. What do you think, Yugao Sensei?_

 _Yugao- Yes, I think Hanabi is right. We better get back to Lady Tsunadè. This is info she'll want to know._

Team 6 then quietly sneaks away from the camp unnoticed so they can take this info back to the leaf village. They get a safe enough distance away from the camp before attaching a message containing the details of their discovery on a messenger pigeon as it flies back to Konoha. Sensing that the area wasn't going to be safe for much longer, Team 6 evacuated the area. They realize that this info needs to get to the hidden cloud village so they realize what they're up against so they take a back way to travel to the hidden cloud village unnoticed.. or so they thought.

 **Hidden Cloud Village**

The team finally makes it to the hidden cloud village and upon entry bear the seal of the 5th Hokage to show the guards who lead them into the village and towards the Raikagè's office. The village is rather peaceful for good reason as the trade market is flourishing. The Raikagè met with them to discuss something the guards had said was urgent.

 _Raikagè- So what is this urgent business you have to discuss with me?_

 _Yugao- right. Lord Raikage, we believe an incredibly powerful army is on your doorstep and war between the two sides of it will engulf your people if you're not prepared._

 _Raikage- And what is the name of this new enemy?_

 _Hanabi- Well sir... One side follows someone name Glacier, who's as evil as he is strong._

 _Kazuna- And on the other side is Roe, who we're not sure about yet._

 _Kazumi- Both of them are looking for wish granting orbs called the dragon balls that they intend to use to get whatever wish. Glacier doesn't care what he has to do to get them, he'll turn over every stone and village just to find it and will kill anyone who gets in his way._

 _Raikage- I see..._ _I thank you for the warning, young leaf shinobi. However, I would like to think ourselves capable of handling this new enemy that's appeared. Now be on your way back to your village, I thank you for your warning._

The young genin were about to protest how this guy had no idea what he was up against, but Yuago shook her head. It wasn't wise to anger another nation's leader even if he was severely underestimating his enemy. So the teens just left the hidden cloud village to go back towards the leaf.

On their way back to konoha they ran into team 7, who they were not expecting to cross paths with. Team 7 apparently was just coming back from a mission themselves. However, what none of them knew was that an old enemy who they thought had been dealt with a year ago when Houjin was 14( he's 15 in this chapter) years old was following them, waiting to intercept them on their way back to Konoha.

 _Yugao- Ah Kakashi, nice to see you._

 _Naruto- Oh, hey Kazumi nee chan!_

 _Kazuna- Sasuke._

 _Sasuke- Hn, Inazuka._

 _Sakura- What the? Big bro?_

 _Naruto- EHHHH?!!???! B-BIG BRO?!?!_

 _Houjin- *sighs* Don't tell me.. you never told them that little detail, did you?_

 _Sakura- *laughs nervously* Well.. they never brought it up so... I never felt the need to reveal that you were my older brother._

 _Voice- Well, isn't this nice? A little family reunion i see?_

The two teams suddenly tensed before team 6 recognized the figures who revealed themselves to be cooler's armored squadron as well as several other men of his standing by cooler himself.

 _Kazumi- What the heck?_

 _Hanabi- (sweatdrops seeing the armored squadron again) Oh boy.. not these clowns again.._

 _Naruto- You know these guys?_

 _Houjin- Yeah... we sort of had a run in with them a year ago just before i was kidnapped by Black when he beat me._

 _Sakura- ... you didn't tell me they were so... interesting.. (sweatdrops)_

 _Houjin- Yeah, well now you know why i didn't._

To this Sakura just nods before cooler finally reveals himself. Team 6 isn't that surprised that he survived but Yugao is abit. Team 7 is wondering who he is until he speaks up.

 _Houjin- Ah, good to see you again cooler. So you survived, did you?_

Cooler- Yes I did, no thanks to you Saiyan! But I digress. I heard through the grapevine that you intend to fight my brother.

Kazuna- Tch! So you're Glacier's brother, eh? (In this story, Freeza's name is Glacier)

Cooler- While I don't intend to stop you.. I have some unfinished business with that saiyan (points to Houjin)!

Hanabi- If you have business with Ho kun, then it may as well be with me as well since i'm indirectly responsible for his initial capture. Besides that, I'm becoming what he is. As it stands, I won't be human any longer in a couple days. I'll become a Saiyan!

Naruto- Hanabi san?

Hanabi- Yes Naruto san?

Naruto- What do you mean you won't be human anymore?

Sakura- Hanabi, what you said about becoming a saiyan in a few days.. Is that true?

Hanabi looked sadly at Sakura and Naruto before nodding at Sakura's question.

Hanabi- It is, Sakura. I'll completely lose my affinity for anything chakra related once my blood completely turns to that of a saiyan. I won't be a typical shinobi anymore.

As further proof to emphasize her point, Hanabi unwraps her indigo colored Saiyan monkey tail that Sakura thought was just a belt. It's only when Sakura sees Hanabi with her tail unwrapped does she realize the truth of her words. The pink haired kunoichi's eyes widen in shock and she enters a state of utter disbelief at what she sees even though she knows it's true.

Cooler- Ah.. yes you are becoming one as well. I guess i'll take both you and the saiyan beside you on then!

Hanabi stands beside Houjin and slips into a stance just as Houjin prepares to engage cooler in a fight. Our heroes have suddenly run into a snag on the way back to konoha, will they make it back to Tsunadè with the news in time? And how will Hiashi react to Hanabi becoming a saiyan? Will the gang be able to defeat cooler and his armored squadron?

To be continued..

Next Chapter: Chapter 11- A shocking revelation; Crossroads of fate


End file.
